Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: When the Deboss Army awakens, life on Mobius is in danger of extinction. However, there is a team of Mobians who obtained the power of the dinosaurs in order to stop them. They are... the Zyuden Sentai... KYORYUGER!
1. Brave 1

**KKD: SURPRISE! My first new story of the month is also the last of today's Update Barrage Sunday. For those of you unaware of it, Kyoryuger is the newest Sentai team, and this time, I noticed others who contributed to the craze, so I thought I'd throw in my own. However, if you noticed some stories, there was a twist involving the genders of ****the roster. I did something similar, but it isn't the same. If you aren't able to figure it out, I'll explain at the end of the chapter. But first, the usual stuff.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, or the Super Sentai Series in general. They belong to their respective owners including, but not limited to, SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, etc. The only things he does own are Takeshi Narumi the Hedgehog, Luna Hashimoto Narumi the Cat, and Akiza the Hedgehog.**

**KKD: Yep, I intro'd another OC. She was initially gonna have her first appearance in a Sonic Sentai Magiranger story, but I got more excited for this so this will be her first appearance. Anyway, I'll see you when this is done.**

* * *

**Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger**

Dinosaurs! Mighty creatures who once ruled over Mobius! But they went extinct, vanishing from the stage of history! And now, that extinction threatens the human race!

To prove this point, let us turn to the South Pole where, after an iceberg cracks, a strange new object that looks like a giant tree trunk with its point to the earth and roots to the sky fell to the bottom of the Antarctic Ocean. This twisted structure continued to sink until it punctured the ocean floor.

Inside this structure, which looked like it was made of the muscles and ribs of a whale, a figure walked down as torches lining the walls lit up the closer he reached the end of the hall. This figure had robes with the part covering his legs being red while the rest were black and yellow with three red straps across his chest. His shoulders were covered in silver armor, with his right side looking like part of a spiked gear that had a gradient effect leading from silver to gunmetal to flame orange. Finally, his head resembled a silver version of the crown of the Statue of Liberty with a silver "beard", a stoic black-gold face with golden-yellow eyes and three emotional face symbols surrounding his own toothy grinned face. On his right cheek was a face that resembled the emotion of sorrow, his left head that of anger while the face above his forehead expressed joy. And in his left hand was a book with the label of a large D with the three emotional expressions mentioned earlier.

This being was known as the **Hundred-Faced Priest of the Deboss Army, Chaos.**

When he finally reached the end of the hallway, which was a small room, he stopped before three pillars, each displaying a meter of sorts along with one of each of the faces that were on his head at the top of them.

**"The frozen castle has awakened, and renewed itself…"** Chaos observed as he looked at the room. **"Now, after millions of years, the Deboss Army shall live again!"**

* * *

Next, we turn our attention to a location in the western-European themed nation of Spagonia. Near what looked like a castle, there were suddenly strange green globs of slime growing out of the ground until they formed humanoid figures each with white bodies that had an amoeba aspect to them, browned amoeba styled faces, green-dreadlock-like hair, the symbol from Chaos' book, which was the Deboss Army logo, slapped onto their chests, and wielded a strange green, black, and silver weapon that resembled a mix between a buzz saw, a crossbow, and a laser blaster of sorts. These creatures were known as **Zorima, **the minions of the Deboss Army.

These creatures soon charged at some people nearby, who were oblivious until one man gasped when he saw them hordes of Zorima heading towards them.

"What is that?!" the man gasped, pointing to the Zorima, getting everyone's attention before they began screaming and running away from these odd looking-grunts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the frozen continent of Holoska, the locals were screaming even louder as they fled Zorima that happened to appear on this frozen nation.

* * *

In the bamboo forests of this world's Japan, even more Zorima appeared, making the locals flee and scream in terror as well.

* * *

Even in the nation that was called Empire City, the closest place resembling the United States of America's New York City, even here the Zorima attacked the place, making the locals run for their lives while creating fires that destroyed the entire place.

* * *

Finally, we turn our attention to the not-so-well-known island nation that was referred to as Bahia that consisted of one city, an entire rainforest, and a large empty valley near a volcano. Even in this island nation the Zorima seemed to have invaded, scaring the kids and locals who were harvesting their crops. Mobian and human alike had to flee from these Amoeba-like monsters. Suddenly, one lone hedgehog Mobian kid tripped and landed on the ground as one Zorima was set to strike before…

"Hissatsu… Asfixiante PUNCH!" a voice shouted in Japanese, Portuguese, and English as a blue blur rushed in and punched one Zorima in the face with his white-gloved fist, launching the Zorima back a distance.

The blue blur stopped to reveal it was none other than **Sonic the Hedgehog** with his same cobalt blue quills, his emerald green eyes, and red and white sneakers with golden buckles. The thing that made him different here compared to other versions of him was that he was wearing a crème-colored vest-jacket.

"**King**!" the locals gasped with big smiles on their faces as Sonic stood up and the locals cheered for him.

"Miina! Get outta here!" Sonic/King ordered as the locals did so for their own safety while the Mobian looked at the Zorima with a smirk on his face. "It's about to get wild… so stop me if you can!"

Then, the blue hedgehog charged, using the attack style fans are used to seeing him use while combining that with Capoeira (a Brazilian martial arts style). He ducked, rolled, punched, kicked, and spin dashed the Zorima with ease until some of them blasted green blasts at him, making Sonic roll out of the way to safety. Suddenly, the Zorima were blasted themselves by a being from above.

Sonic looked up to see a humanoid being that was neither human nor Mobian. He was a white and black robed archaeopteryx being with blue feathers/skin, a red beak, black, red, and blue wings protruding from his back, and two long white feathers dangling from his head. Sonic soon got up as he stared in surprise at this new figure, whom we will soon know as the **Wise god Torin.**

"Who…?" Sonic gawked as he got up, examining the new bird before said being held up some kind of revolver before tossing this item to the hedgehog, who caught it with ease.

Taking a look at this weapon, Sonic noted that it looked a lot like a dinosaur with the hammer resembling a dino tail while the barrels and front of the gun resembled a T-Rex face with the nostrils being the barrels.

Sonic was confused at first until he looked into Torin's yellow eyes.

"Go," the archaeopteryx replied, getting a smile and nod from Sonic as he held up the gun before the Zorima charged once more.

Then, Sonic fired the pistol and charged, incorporating the weapon into his previous fighting styles, and he was soon able to defeat the Zorima with only a few blasts, making Torin smirk.

"Well done," he replied before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the volcano erupted flames nearby as a giant red dinosaur mech emerged. Actually, this was the evolved form of one real dinosaur, a tyrannosaurus; this dino being red, silver, black, and yellow. The claws and arms were silver along with some designs on its side, the lower jaw midsection and majority of the tail being yellow while the rest of his body was red. The things different about previous known incarnations of the T-Rex this has was the yellow three-feathered head crest and the green eyes that looked like the typical reptilian eye with the slit. Also, in his mouth, was something cylindrical as it roared and emerged from the volcano.

This was the **Zyudenryu Gabutyra**, or Electro-Beast-Dragon Gabutyra.

The sudden appearance and roar of the T-Rex made Sonic gasp and jump as it neared his location, but it also made the Zorima run scared silly like the locals they attempted to scare. However, they weren't so lucky as the dinosaur knocked the grunts aside like they were nothing. Gabutyra even sent sonic blasts at the Zorima, making the last of them explode while Sonic was amazed by the power.

"A dinosaur!" Sonic gawked before looking at an amber necklace he had around his neck, the centerpiece of which had a dinosaur claw in it, seeing it glow for a quick second. "I just saw a dinosaur, dad!"

Suddenly, Gabutyra snorted steam out and launched Sonic a distance away, making the hedgehog roll on the ground before ending up on his back, then aimed his new pistol at the T-Rex in self-defense.

"What?! Are you a bad guy, to?!" Sonic gawked.

"He's taken a liking to you," Torin chuckled, approaching Sonic, making the hedgehog look at the humanoid archaeopteryx. "His name is Gabutyra."

"Gabutyra?" Sonic repeated as he stood up and stared at the red T-Rex that roared in confirmation.

"And I am the Wise god, Torin. We seek the Kyoryugers, those who shall against the evils that threaten humanity.

To prove this point, we turn our attention back to the aforementioned countries we saw after witnessing the awakening of the Deboss Army.

* * *

In Spagonia, there was a new warrior in a black-spandex-like suit attacking the Zorima at the castle that the Zorima first appeared next to. This warrior was female as her style showed when she fired a pistol like what Sonic had, but this one was colored in yellow, silver, black, and red. However, her buckle looked like a kind of touch screen phone of sorts on her silver belt near the skirt as her torso was adorned with two silver lines (the top one having a kind of triangle) that surrounded several yellow triangles going in a diagonal angle from the female left shoulder with the triangle closest to this to her shoulder having the image of a black Parasaurolophus' head while the shoulder itself was adorned with a spiked shoulder pad while having a red triangle on it, making the shoulder pad and the torso look like a dino head. The white gloves, along with the black boots, were edge with silver edges while the arms had a gray scale pattern on them. Finally, the white neck led to a black helmet themed after a Parasaurolophus with red eyes and a yellow lined mouth that surrounded the black visor and silver mouthpiece.

This female warrior, known as **Kyoryu Black**, continued to fire away and attack the Zorima there, occasionally shouting "Bang!" for effect.

* * *

In Holoska, there was a male blue version of the black senshi, but was stegosaurus themed, was also battling the Zorima. He was **Kyoryu Blue, **and he acted like he just spat into his hands before slapping them together into a doubled-up fist and thrusting it into the ground, creating a shockwave that launched some of these grunts a fair distance away.

* * *

In Japan, there was a green raptor-themed version of the previous warriors, **Kyoryu Green,** slashed the Zorima there with a golden blade with a hilt that resembled a grey and black dino head with red eyes. This just proved how powerful he was.

* * *

Meanwhile, a female warrior like the other, but in pink and with a Triceratops theme charged and attacked the Zorima in Empire City with little problem.

"Kyoryuger? What's that?" Sonic asked as we continued to see the girl in Empire City, **Kyoryu Pink, **destroy the Zorima with her kickboxing.

* * *

"The name means 'People of the Strong Dragons'," Torin answered as we turn our gaze back to Bahia.

"Heh, well… that sounds right up my alley," Sonic smirked holding his gun on his shoulder with a smirk, making Torin chuckle and stroke on of his white feathers.

"You think so?" Torin replied before snapping his fingers. "You are truly brave!"

Sonic just nodded ready for the world.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

**GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Narrator: Dinosaurs plus Mobians! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Mobius! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

**ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**__We are unbeatable superstars!)_

_**Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden **__(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

_**Mune ga sadaru ze **__(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

_**Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**__To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

_**Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger **__(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

_**Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**__Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

_**Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase **__(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

_**(Yacchaou ze!) **__(Let's get 'em)_

_**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**__Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

_**Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

_**Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite **__(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

_**Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**__No one could ever stop you!)_

_**Kiite miro todoroke! (**__Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

_**Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger! **_

_**Brave In!**_

* * *

**Brave 1: HE'S HERE! The Crimson King!**

* * *

And so, to become a Kyoryuger, Sonic's ongoing battle with Gabutyra began!

One month later, and the cobalt hedgehog was still battling the red T-Rex. However, at this point, it would appear that Sonic was being chased by this dino, reminding him of the time when he had traveled to the world of the Arabian Nights when he was chased by a herd of Triceratops. And that was something since Sonic was nearly going the speed of sound and the big brute of a dino was keeping up with him all over the island.

"Over here!" Sonic shouted, urging the chase on while laughing as they neared the mountainside.

However, Gabutyra would've stomped on him if he hadn't jumped out of the way in time. Now, he was back on his back panting, slightly bruised, and scuffed up from running. It was here that Torin came back to check on the hedgehog.

"If you wish to give up, Sonic, now is the time," the Archaeopteryx replied, getting Sonic's attention. "Gabutyra won't hold back."

"Yeah, well, I _super _won't hold back!" Sonic smirked, getting up cockily before Gabutyra jumped off a nearby cliff, landing in front of the duo.

Then, Sonic aimed and fired at the rocks on the volcano's side, causing some of the rocks and boulders to fall, but Gabutyra just knocked them aside with his tail and a roar, but failed to notice Sonic jump up to land on one of these falling rocks and slid down it with a smirk. However, that smirk faded as Gabutyra soon did look up and saw Sonic sliding towards him as he opened his jaw and swallowed the hedgehog on the boulder.

"Devoured? Or…" Torin gawked before blasts were heard from within Gabutyra and lights could be seen glowing from his mouth before the Zyudenryu fell over onto his side in defeat, making Torin gasp as the T-Rex opened his mouth as Sonic jumped out, a-okay, with the stone revolver still in his hand.

"How 'bout that?!" he shouted in victory. "I win!"

Then, Gabutyra got up as it appeared he admitted defeat.

"Never before have I seen a Mobian bring down Gabutyra," Torin admitted.

"Pretty brave, right?" Sonic smirked.

"Oh yes, exceedingly brave," Torin smirked with enthusiasm, even emphasizing "brave" with a snap of his fingers before he noticed something about the revolver and looked in confusion. "That's strange… If Gabutyra has truly accepted you as a warrior, then your **Gaburevolver** should shine brightly."

"What?" Sonic gawked having been looking at his revolver/Gaburevolver until he heard Torin and stared at him in shock seeing as if he didn't pass his test. "So I'm still not a Kyoryuger?"

Before Torin could answer, his white feathers flowed in the breeze as a wind chime was heard and he felt something was off, turning around to make sure what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Deboss Army's hideout in the Antarctic Ocean, Chaos was focusing some energy into the pillar with the mask of rage on top while three new figures were in the room with him.

One of them, the only female, was skipping around the world without a care in the world. This pink, yellow, and flowery kaijin with the smile, hearts, and mask of joy on one of them was obviously meant to represent happiness or joy.

The green figure with a large scarf and hat looked like he was a giant moving rag doll sewn together with buttons, bells, and even having a purse/wallet/pouch on his gut to carry something. He seemed the most calm out of the group, but seemed pretty happy as well.

The third figure in the room was blue, metallic blue, and a metallic cyan while having white discs on his joints with red dots under them, the one on his left chest being the mask of sorrow as his head resembled a teapot lid with eyes that looked like they were constantly crying as if a person he loved was killed every minute of his life.

It wasn't long until Chaos unleashed yet another being into the room as this horned-lion-like humanoid growled with his eyes glowing. This being was the most armored and muscular with tiger-print yellow legs, chained torso, and red muscular limbs while the theme of lightning was present along with his black seven-branched sword that had gold lines in it. And besides the mock-Sharingan symbols on his body, his chest, like the others, had the mask on it that represented his emotion: rage.

"**And you are?"** Chaos asked this being just to make sure he knew who the new figure was, which made this new warrior roar and create some sparks of lightning from his blade.

"**Haradatashi!"** the new warrior growled as his glow subsided. (A/N: This will be his catchphrase; it basically translates to "How irritating!") **"Did you forget?! I am the **_**Deboss Raging Knight, Dogold!**_**"**

"**Such fury!"** Chaos smirked. **"Yes, you've thawed out perfectly. It gives me relief. Come, let me introduce your comrades. This is the **_**Sorrowful Knight, Aigaron."**_

The figure in blue, Aigaron, who was sitting down then stood up, anime/cartoon tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls.

"**Oh no! Another terrifying person…"** he cried out in sorrow before he stopped and wiped off the last tear, that seemed to be glowing**. "I'm all ashiver!"**

"**I'm the** _**Joyful Knight, Candelilla**__!"_ the female smiled, with hearts seemingly forming around her as she said that**. "A bright smile makes a beautiful face! **_**Keeping Smiling!**_**"**

"**I'm **_**Luckyuro!"**_ the green doll spoke in a kid's voice. **"Candelilla's trusted lieutenant, and the Fun Filled Spy!"**

"**Our duty is to exterminate the dominant species of this world,"** Chaos instructed. **"But the heart of our great ruler, Master Deboss, is still frozen in slumber. Our first goal must be the thawing of his heart, so that he may return."**

* * *

"The Deboss Army are on the move once more!" Torin gawked as we turn our gaze back to Bahia.

"Those are the bad guys?" Sonic asked before looking at his stone Gaburevolver again. "Is this stone white gun enough to take 'em down?"

"No," Torin replied, turning back to Sonic. "But there are others in this world who have defeated Zyudenryu, and so obtained their power."

* * *

To prove our point, let's check in on a few of these guys Torin spoke of. One of them is a female Mobian Bat that had white fur with a peach muzzle and skin, blue eye make-up, green-blue eyes, and lipstick as her normal make-up and regular features besides her bat wings and hourglass figure (including a large bust for a Mobian). Her black suit also had a pink heart-piece over her bust as well as hearts over her toes on her white high-heeled boots with pink edges along with white glove with pink edges as well. She also held a kind of silver battery with a dino-theme to it, having the Parasaurolophus theme Kyoryu Black had along with a white Parasaurolophus on a blue back ground in the center while the plus end of the battery had the triangle Parasaur head from Kyoryu Black's suit as the minus end had a dino head feature with yellow eyes along with a fanged number 2 on it.

This female was **Rouge the Bat,** and she was taking a break from her travels to return to Japan and find some love and jewels.

* * *

A distance away, a male hedgehog that could be similar to Sonic, expect for his blue outfit, red highlights, rings on the gloves and his jet shoes made him stand out, along with the chest hair and mane sticking out from his shirt. This hedgehog in his late 20s was known as **Takeshi Narumi**, and along with him was his recent wife, **Luna Hashimoto**, a yellow twin of Blaze the Cat with the exception of her ponytail and all blue clothes along with him. Takeshi and Luna were taking up a part-time job of some kind to pay off past debts while trying to start up their lives as a couple. However, in the cup holder was a battery like the one Rouge had but it had a 3 on it, was blue, and had the Stegosaur theme.

* * *

Then, we turn to see three bird Mobians, two in gakurans while the third was in a similar gakuran for girls. The first of the two males was a grey albatross, very bulky and had large tan glove on the outside of his gakuran while his black sneakers had white and yellow stripe accents, reinforced by durable gray rubber soles, and white socks, while small beige goggles with clear lenses adorned his head with his beady blue eyes and black shading/sclera surrounding them and a red border surrounding the edges. His head feathers had three erected spikes of them sticking out from the back of his head tipped in a darker shade of gray that helped show off his golden yellow beak with some tufted down feathers visible from his Gakuran jacket.

The female was a purple-feathered swallow with a smooth, curved, golden yellow beak with two pit nostrils, blue eyes with pink eyelids, two plumes of feathers behind her head that are tipped dark purple and flare out towards the ground, and two scissor-shaped feathers serving as a tail. She wore white gloves with red-accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with tan hoops, red boots with white accents, a zipper and durable gray soles, large golden-yellow sunglasses, and a white bandana fastened in a Doo Rag style with pink eye shadow.

The final member of this trio was a green-feathered hawk with blue eyes, a golden yellow beak, blue eyes, white and red gloves, tuft down feathers poking from his gakuran jacket, and his feet were adorned with red sneakers with a black flame-like deco.

This was the trio of school Yankees known as **The Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, **and** Storm the Albatross.** As they walked to their destination, Jet held a sheathed kendo-stick in one hand over his shoulder while he held a battery like the previous two that was green and had a 4 and a Velociraptor theme to it.

* * *

"With them, you will form the **Zyuden Sentai**, and thwart Deboss' attempts to exterminate mankind," Torin explained as we turned to a mansion.

There was a dino battery that was pink with a 5 and Triceratops theme on it before it was picked up by a gloved hand. Then, running down the stairs was the female hedgehog Mobian who picked up this battery. She was a magenta colored hedgehog with blue highlights, a peach colored muzzle, and was wearing a pink sweater-vest and a white t-shirt underneath as well as beige shorts and red shoes with socks. Her name was **Akiza the Hedgehog, **and she smiled as she ran to her next location.

* * *

"Both the dinosaurs and I wish it," Torin finished as we return to Bahia. "But if you cannot become a true warrior, the battle will be too risky for you."

"Seriously? I've fought many dangers before, I can handle this!" Sonic scoffed.

"Not in your current state. As such, Gabutyra and I will manage without you."

With that, Torin held out his hand, and the cylinder in Gabutyra's mouth ejected, revealing a giant red T-Rex battery with a 1 on it, making similar to the others before shrinking to normal battery size, and forcing the crest on Gabutyra to go from three spikes to one. Torin quickly caught the battery Gabutyra "threw up" and looked at it while Sonic was stunned at this fact while Gabutyra lowered himself.

"Eh? Gabutyra's powered by batteries?" the hedgehog gawked as Gabutyra closed his eyes.

"It's a **Zyudenshi**, or Beast Battery. The souls of extinct dinosaurs called Dino Spirits, reside within," Torin explained. "Without his Zyudenshi, Gabutyra will not be able to enter combat mode."

Then, Sonic noticed Torin was about to take off and…

"Oi! Hang on! Wait!" he shouted as Torin took to the air in a flurry of feathers, but Sonic grabbed his legs at the last second before they both vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind a few navy blue feathers.

* * *

In Japan, a portal opened above next to a restaurant called the Family Restaurant: Tiger Boy. From this portal, Sonic fell and landed on his face. He groaned in pain as he stood up.

"Where is this place?" he asked himself as he looked up at the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the Tiger Boy restaurant, we saw Takeshi working on the lighting fixtures above with Luna waiting near the ladder. Also in the building was Akiza, who was in a waitress outfit serving up food to the customers. Even Rouge and the Babylon Rogues were there waiting to order.

"Man, this wiring…" Takeshi groaned, trying his best to fix the fixture.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Luna encouraged as Akiza took a customer's dishes back to the kitchen.

Rouge meanwhile, was sitting a little impatiently, tapping a button meant to make the waiters/waitresses come running. Otherwise, the bat was humming to herself while examining the menu with the Babylon rogues sitting not too far away. Yet the beeping was really annoying Jet in particular as he struggled to just look at his menu.

However, Rouge already had some food before her, so it would assume she wanted something else. Lucky for her, Akiza came running over to help.

"Anything else you want, Miss?" Akiza asked as the bat finally stopped tapping the button.

"Yes… for my side, could I have your smile?" she requested, confusing the staff member before getting a wink from Rouge. "Why don't we go out after you finish work, gorgeous?" Rouge asked.

"I really can't," Akiza responded before the male could speak as Takeshi and Luna looked over at the scenario.

"Poor gal's has a bisexual on her case," Luna sighed.

"Yea, ever since Rouge became one, she's been a little nutso with everyone," Takeshi sighed.

With that, Jet turned to his fellow Babylon Rogues, who nodded, allowing him to stand up and pick up kendo stick and was ready to go defend Akiza, even though he didn't know who the hedgehog was.

"Why don't we have ourselves a juicy date?" Rouge asked. "A _real _juicy date."

"Oi," a voice replied as those witnessing the event looked to see Sonic had entered the building and had witnessed what was happening. "Give it a rest."

"What are you?" Rouge asked, picking up a sausage with her fork and pointing it towards Sonic. "This girl's knight in shining armor?"

"I'm no knight, I'm a King!"

"King?" Akiza, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Storm, Takeshi, and Luna gawked in unison.

"That's what they call me, no matter where I go. So, miina. You can call me that, too!"

"No thanks/I'd rather not!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh… okay. …Anyway, you're gonna be in trouble if you don't stop. I know some Mobians seem to accept bisexuals lately, but this girl's pretty strong."

Surprised by this, Akiza backed up.

"Oh, no, I'm not strong at all," Akiza defended getting a smirk from Rouge.

"That's right. How could such a smart chic beauty stand up to…" Rouge started before she placed her left hand onto Akiza's shoulder setting off a chain reaction.

Akiza looked at Rouge, shoved her off, and executed a swift kick that knocked the sausage off and sent it Jet's way. Jet managed to deflect the flying meat product, only to send it straight at Takeshi's face, hitting him in the eye, making him grunt and jerk. That was just enough to make him fall from his spot, much to Luna's shock. Thankfully, Sonic caught him in time before his fellow blue hedgehog could impact onto the floor, but the momentum somehow made them do a 180, and knock each other onto their backs on either side of the restaurant.

"Owowow…" Takeshi winced as Luna, Akiza, and Jet came to check on him as Rouge just smirked.

"Oh my," she chuckled before helping the hedgehog up.

"I'm really sorry about this," Takeshi apologized.

As Sonic was about to get up, he saw a faint glow before looking at the source of it. It was a glowing image of a green circle with a yellow rim and the same design on it as the chest and shoulder of the Kyoryuger suits.

"What's this?" Sonic questioned as he pulled out his Gaburevolver before seeing it glow yellow and in a flash, the glows and Sonic vanished, leaving behind the symbol on the floor, unbeknownst to the others.

"Huh? Where'd that stupid guy go?" Rouge asked.

* * *

To answer Rouge's question, we turn to see Sonic falling down some kind of vortex that looked like the inside of a volcano leading to a bright light that nearly blinded the poor hedgehog. That is until he found a stone-slab version of the symbol he found at the Tiger Boy and landed with one foot, one knee, and one hand elbow on the ground before looking up and seeing where he ended up.

It was like a Dinosaur themed temple of sorts, most of the furnishings being made of stone. There were various prehistoric plants scattered throughout the room with various furnishings themed after the heads of various dinosaurs, including a T-Rex, a Parasaurolophus, a Stegosaurus, a Velociraptor, and a Triceratops. Simply put, Sonic was amazed with what he saw.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Deboss Army's HQ, a new figure emerged. It was white, sky blue, cyan all over with a glacier theme, even as far as to have giant icicle-like claws and ice skate blades on his feet.

"_**Debo Hyogakki," **_the new creature introduced himself.

"**So this is the famous Debo Hyogakki!" **Aigaron noted.

"**They say you're the legendary **_**Debo Monster **_**that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs," **Dogold noted.

"**Exactly," **Debo Hyogakki confirmed. **"I am Master Deboss's greatest creation!"**

"**At last, our battle shall begin anew," **Chaos smirked.

* * *

Back with Sonic, the hedgehog turned his attention to what looked like charging stations for batteries, each represented by a number and a color. The first "shelf" was empty, except for the first slot, which had four of Gabutyra's Zyudenshi. The second shelf was empty altogether, while the third was all labeled 11 and had one of the same Zyudenshi in them, each being based off a Deinonychus. There were even more shelves down below with other colors and Zyudenshi on them.

"What's this place?" Sonic gawked as he was about to pick up one of the Zyudenshi before…

"I see you've made it this far, Sonic," a familiar voice replied, making Sonic turn around and see Torin standing behind him. "This is the Spirit Base, headquarters of Kyoryuger. It's in this golden land that we assemble the Dino Spirits."

It was here that Sonic's amber necklace glowed again, this time catching the attention of both Torin and the hedgehog.

"Hmm?" Torin grunted as Sonic looked at the necklace again.

"Oh! It glowed again!" Sonic gawked.

"Is that a memento?" Torin asked, making Sonic wrap his hand around the amber with the small dino claw.

"Heck no! It's a souvenir from my Dad. When I was a kid, I used to travel around the world with him."

* * *

It was here that Sonic thought back to the time when he traveled through the desert with his dad years ago when he was a kid. His dad, who was a hedgehog like his son, but with a tuft of brown fur on his forehead, was holding the necklace at this point.

"_Hey Dad. What's that?" _Sonic asked his dad in this flashback.

"_This will be your guide… with it, you will become a strong hedgehog," _the elder hedgehog answered giving Sonic the necklace as the flashback ended.

* * *

"After he gave this to me, he vanished," Sonic finished explaining to Torin.

"It seems you and the dinosaurs are bound by fate," Torin noted as Sonic chuckled before thinking back on earlier. "So why won't Gabutyra accept you?"

Sonic was honestly not sure about that just yet. However, that would have to wait as the wind blew through Torin's white feathers, alerting him of something bad.

"No!" Torin gasped, turning around. "Gabutyra is headed into battle!"

* * *

Back in the city, Debo Hyogakki was causing terror and havoc by freezing buildings throughout the city. At the same time, many of the Zorima dog-piled each other so high that they began to meld together and formed something slightly different with a green glow. Now, they formed **Giant Zorima **that looked like white, black, and green amoeba patterned dinosaurs that resembled old school tyrannosaurs before they began terrorizing the city with their monstrous forms, scaring the locals and making some kind of blue aura emit from their bodies as they began to flee.

It was about this time that Gabutyra, without the crests or black slits in his eyes, roared and entered battle with the Giant Zorima, plowing through the regular ones as he ran. Yet it appeared that the Zyudenryu without his Zyudenshi was only matching up the power of the Giant Zorima as Debo Hyogakki witnessed this.

"A Zydenryu?" he questioned. "A lone dinosaur stands no chance against me!"

Debo Hyogakki then slapped his fists together, sending an ice blast at Gabutyra, making the Zyudenryu roar in pain before his body froze over.

* * *

"Gabutyra must have lost himself in anger at the return of those who destroyed his race…" Torin figured, thinking of why Gabutyra ran in so hastily. "But without his Zyudenshi, he is powerless against them."

"I see. That's why…" Sonic started in realization before rushing over to the other side of the room where the Kyoryuger symbol was, confusing Torin until Sonic turned towards wise deity. "I'm gonna beat the crap outta those guys, until his batteries are charged up!"

"You may be far too brave," Torin noted, snapping his fingers on the "brave" part again. "But I won't stop you."

Torin then tossed Sonic a red hoodie-vest with a yellow interior, which Sonic managed to catch with a smirk and a nod.

* * *

Later, near where the battle was happening, Sonic appeared in a flash of light on top of the Kyoryuger symbol, now wearing the new hoodie-vest Torin gave him. Now, Sonic simply smirked, ready for battle as he stared at the Debo Monster with the horde of Zorima behind Debo Hyogakki and with the half-frozen Gabutyra on his knees to Sonic's left.

"A Mobian?" Debo Hyogakki questioned. "Have you gone insane, little rat?"

"No, I'm a _super _sane_ hedgehog!_" Sonic responded, still having some hate for being mistaken for a rat, but was still enthusiastic about the upcoming battle. "I'm gonna show you how tough us Mobians can be!"

Sonic then charged, firing off his Gaburevolver at the oncoming Zorima before going into his combo-fighting style while firing occasionally. Even going as far as to roll on the ground and then fire at the Zorima that were jumping near him, launching the grunts into some nearby crates.

Then, Debo Hyogakki launched his stream of ice at Sonic ready to freeze him, but then… Gabutyra blocked the ice, freezing his body over more as Sonic got up.

"Gabutyra!" Sonic gawked seeing the T-Rex he battled before protecting him. "I figured… You know how scary these guys are, and didn't want me to get hurt fighting 'em, right?"

Gabutyra slightly growled and nodded in confirmation.

"What a nice guy!" Sonic complimented. "But, y'know, you forgot something. I'm the hedgehog who beat you once already!"

Gabutyra's eyes widened in surprise that Sonic remembered that while the ice on his body began to crack.

"If we're brave together, we'll thaw out this ice age punk!" Sonic smirked as Gabutyra roared in agreement, finally shattering the ice from his body and emitting a bright yellow light from his mouth onto Sonic.

When this light vanished, his Gaburevolver glowed brightly before the gun lost the stone white aspects and became the yellow, black, red, and green of the other Kyoryugers' Gaburevolvers. Sonic smiled in amazement at this before…

"Take these!" Torin's voice called out, making Sonic look up towards the top of a building where Torin was before catching the four Zyudenshi of Gabutyra's that were thrown his way. "Load one of those Zyudenshi. Then, you'll be able to Kyoryu Change!"

"Yosha!" Sonic cheered before holding out one of the Zyudenshi in his left hand, blue and white side to the Debo Monster. "Brave in!"

Then, pressing the button on the Zyudenshi, the blue and white image turned into a sparkly image of Gabutyra on a yellow background. Sonic followed this up by slapping down the hammer of the gun, opening the "jaw" and revealing two circular slots, one above the other. Sonic then inserted the Zyudenshi all the way into the lower slot before slamming the "mouth" shut as the hammer flung back up.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

Sonic then posed with the blaster in hand ready to spin the cylinder on the revolver.

"Kyoryu Change!" he shouted before spinning the cylinder, activating a samba beat of a tune that got Sonic doing a short dance before a spin and aim of the Gaburevolver finished it. "Fire!"

Sonic pulled the trigger of this weapon, launching out a holographic head of Gabutyra's which hit the enemies with an explosion before flying around Sonic. Eventually, the head went behind the hedgehog as his body glowed and open its mouth like it was about to swallow the hedgehog. Yet instead, when it chomped, a bright light shone before Sonic was replaced by a human-sized red Kyoryuger with a Tyrannosaurus theme.

* * *

"Impossible... a Kyoryuger?" Chaos gasped, seeing this from the Deboss Army HQ.

* * *

"Whoa!" Sonic, now gone **Kyoryu Red**, gawked as he admired the new suit he was now wearing before turning his gaze back to his opponents. "I'm awesome!"

"Go forth, Kiba no Yuusha!" Torin shouted.

With that, Kyoryu Red flipped the buckle on his belt 90 degrees before opening it, revealing a storage unit for his three other Zyudenshi, and pulled one out before closing the buckle and flipping it back.

"Gabutyra, take a bite out of this! Brave in!" Sonic shouted, activating the Zyudenshi before chucking it up to Gabutyra as the Zyudenshi grew in size before it entered the slot in Gabutyra's mouth once more.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

With this, Gabutyra's head crest was restored along with the black slits in his eyes, indicating that the T-Rex was back into combat mode. Then, the Dinosaur roared, ready to fight alongside his Kyoryuger partner.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Kyoryu Red shouted as the duo charged towards their opponents.

"**The power of dinosaurs and humans, together?!" **Debo Hyogakki gawked as the Zorima charged at Kyoryu Red, who posed, ready for battle.

As Kyoryu Red charged, Gabutyra went in for round 2 against the Giant Zorima, and this time, found himself at the advantage. This was shown as Gabutyra was able to knock the giant grunts aside.

Meanwhile, Kyoryu Red found himself flipping over cars and other obstacles as he attacked the Zorima. Like before, he was using his combo fighting style against these grunts, and found it much easier to take them on this time in hand-to-hand combat. He even enhanced a kick of his, knocking the Zorima around him several yards back.

Back with Gabutyra, the Zyudenryu unknowingly swatted the flying Zorima away while fighting the Giant Zorima. Gabutyra's tactics mostly consisted of biting at the creatures while swinging his tail at the same time to swat at any incoming foes. And this proved effective.

With Sonic, he just pulled out a sword like the one used by Kyoryu Green earlier, but showed it off in a one-handed grip, showing off the golden yellow blade.

"**Gaburicalibur!" **Kyoryu Red shouted, announcing the name of the blade before jumping as Gabutyra roared his sonic roar at the Zorima, making them explode. "Whoaaa!"

Sonic was impressed by this as he landed on Gabutyra's head before turning towards the Zyudenryu's tail where more Giant Zorima were standing.

"It's my turn, big guy!" Kyoryu Red smirked, running with the blade down Gabutyra's back and tail before jumping at the tip and slashing through the Giant Zorima with an energy slash, knocking the oversized grunt onto its back.

The red senshi simply chuckled after he landed, admiring his handiwork and seeing Gabutyra handle the regular Zorima before the ranger decided to handle it himself.

"Gabutyra, switch up!" Kyoryu Red shouted, getting a confirmed roar from the dinosaur before they both returned to fighting their respective sized opponents, with Kyoryu Red slicing up the ice-like body of Debo Hyogakki. "Wow, sharp!"

However, the ice monster tried to swipe at the red senshi's legs, only for said senshi to leap into the air a safe distance away and chuckled.

"Strong, ain't I?" Kyoryu Red smirked.

"You'll never defeat me alone!" Debo Hyogakki snapped as Sonic faked not hearing right for a second before returning the retort.

"But I'm not alone big guy! Together, we're a real team! And now, for round two—"

However, before Red could continue, several multi-colored blasts shot from behind him, creating explosion before the monsters before him.

"Who're you?" Kyoryu Red gawked for a second before turning to see the four other Kyoryugers seen earlier in the chapter.

Indeed, they were all there: Black, Blue, Pink, and Green, each holding up their own Gaburevolver in their hands as they approached the red senshi.

"Sorry for the wait," Blue apologized before accidentally dropping his Gaburevolver, showing how clumsy he could be. "Whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…"

"_Ciao,_" Black replied with a smirk under her helmet.

"G-Gomen."

"Hmm…" Green muttered, not saying much.

"_Hi," _Pink smiled under her helmet.

* * *

"**Oh dear! Five Kyoryugers!" **Candelilla gawked back at the Deboss HQ.

"**Haradatashi can this get?!" **Dogold growled.

* * *

Back at the battle, Kyoryu Red gawked upon seeing his new allies/teammates.

"Sweet! More guys for my team! Let's see, one, two, three, four…" he started excited before muttering the numbers.

"So you're the final member Torin mentioned," Kyoryu Blue figured as he stood up with his Gaburevolver back in hand.

"You're a lunatic," Black sighed with her revolver barrel to her shoulder.

At that point, Debo Hyogakki recovered and turned his glare back to the Kyoryugers.

"**Who are you people?!" **the ice age monster growled.

"Let's tell him, guys!" Red smirked.

"Yeah!" the other Kyoryugers nodded as they all got into position in a line about shoulder to shoulder in the following order from left to right: Black (in a rather sensual pose), Blue, Red, Pink, and Green.

"Hear our roar!" Red started off before posing.

"Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu Red!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! Kyoryu Black!" Black continued the roll call followed by Blue.

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Blue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu Green!" Green shouted next before Pink finished off the roll call.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu Pink!"

Then, the five went for their team pose.

"The World's Strongest Brave!" they shouted.

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red shouted before the entire team finished with a shout of…

"KYORYUGER!"

"**Onore!"** Debo Hyogakki growled before… **"Get them!"**

At that, the Zorima charged towards the Kyoryugers as the five of them got into battle ready poses.

"It's about to get wild~. So stop us if you can!" Red shouted before the five senshi charged.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Vamola! Kyoryuger!)

The battle quickly took the team into a construction zone nearby.

We start off by watching Kyoryu Black show off her marksmanship skills as her first shot struck two Zorima at the same time. She combined gymnastics with skillful and precise shots from her Gaburevolver. Even bouncing off of the construction vehicles and around the Zorima, she was able to shoot and kick butt.

"Are we about done yet?" she eventually asked, pulling another black Zyudenshi from her **Mobuckle** belt buckle and inserting it into the top slot of her Gaburevolver before setting it up.

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN + PARA~SAGUN!=**

Kyoryu Black then spun the cylinder like she would to transform, but the Gaburevolver played a much different beat.

"Now the finish!" she roared as she jumped into the air and fired at the Zorima, creating huge explosions as her Gaburevolver announced one thing:

**=VAMOLA MUCHO! Gu-Gūn. Gu-GU~N!=**

This when fired, shot out a holographic version of a Black Parasaur which launched itself, creating an explosion that launched several Zorima back a distance.

"Do this, and that, fold here…" Kyoryu Blue muttered to himself, folding parts of his Gaburicalibur until it looked like the front of a gun, followed by connecting the back of the folded sword to the barrel/muzzle of the Gaburevolver before pumping. "Gattai!"

**=VAMOLA!=**

"Gaburicannon!" Blue shoted, firing shotgun-like blasts at the Zorima, creating bigger explosions with each blast.

Kyoryu Blue also used his strength to lift up some of the Zorima and launch them into the others while countering and throwing them with ease before pumping his Gaburicannon.

**=MUCHO!=**

"One more!" he shouted before firing a large blast, creating the biggest explosion in this battle, yet. "Whoopsie daisy!"

Meanwhile, Kyoryu Green was slashing everyone Zorima that tried to surround him using his reverse grip style, easily deflecting attacks as he did deliver them.

"Rending edge!" he roared, spinning in a circle as he attacked the Zorima in the process before pulling out a Zyudenshi from his Mobuckle and taking a Zyudenshi from it to insert into the "mouth" of his Gaburicalibur.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

With a quick pump, Kyoryu Green prepared to strike.

"Here I come!" he announced.

**=VAMOLA!=**

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" Green roaring, doing a spinning slash and, destroying the Zorima around him with a holographic raptor head.

At the same time, Kyoryu Pink readied her Gaburicannon and fired it rapidly around her, blasting the Zorima there, while countering those that came close with some kickboxing skills. And boy, could her kicks deal out some deadly damage. She even jumped and executed various kicks, dealing some impressive damage while showing off her own flexibility. Then, she unhooked the Gaburicalibur portion, readying the Gaburevolver for a finishing blast.

"Go!" she shouted, spinning the cylinder.

**=VAMOLA!=**

"See you!"

**=DO-DRILL~!=**

The resulting blast destroyed the Zorima while Kyoryu Red jumped and pounced Debo Hyogakki. After a quick roll on the ground by both, the fighters continued their combat, with Red clearly having the advantage. Some of Red's fast and powerful strikes even chipped some of the ice from Hyogakki's body.

At the same time, Gabutyra finished off the last of the Giant Zorima by biting its head before spinning from it and jumping with the grinding of Gabutyra's jaw doing deadly damage and causing the Giant Kaijin to explode.

"Let's see if you can handle double the brave!" Kyoryu Red smirked, retrieving another Zyudenshi from his Mobuckle before loading into the top slot of his Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA + GABUTY~RA!=**

"**I'll never be beaten!" **Debo Hyogakki insisted as he fired a powerful ice blast as Gabutyra arrived to help his partner.

"Gabutyra! Chomp me like you did on the island!" Kyoryu Red suggested, getting a confirming roar from the T-Rex before spinning his Gaburevolver's cylinder and jumping into Gabutyra's mouth, who chomped it shut just in time to protect his partner from the ice.

However, Gabutyra didn't freeze over this time, much to Hyogakki's surprise.

Then, Gabutyra opened his mouth, ready to launch Kyoryu red from it.

**=VAMOLA MUCHO!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Red roared as he was launched from Gabutyra's mouth via an energy blast before firing his Gaburevolver, blasting out a holographic T-Rex head.

**=Gabun. GABU~N!=**

The impact of the blast as Kyoryu Red safely sailed over the kaijin and landed with a cool pose made Debo Hyogakki sparkle with red electricity.

"Yosh!" Red smirked as he posed.

"**No! They're so… STRONG~!" **Debo Hyogakki roared as he exploded in defeat while Gabutrya roared in victory.

The defeat of this Debo Monster made the leaders of the Deboss Army gasp with their own various reactions while Chaos just growled knowing he was defeated and that the Kyoryugers would be a major problem.

Back with the team, Gabutyra opened his mouth, spitting out the Zyudenshi that had been drained and shrunk down to normal size. Kyoryu Red caught this and removed one of the Zyudenshi from his Gaburevolver to see they were both in their drained states. Red then saw Gabutyra lower himself as he powered down from combat moe and the other Kyoryugers ran over.

"Gabutyra, thank you!" Red replied before turning to his fellow Kyoryugers with a chuckle. "Yosh, time for introductions!"

"H-Hang on!" Blue responded suddenly, getting Red to stop for a moment. "Why don't we do this without getting to know each other too well?"

"Eh?"

"We'll just work together when we fight."

"I agree," Black nodded with a slight wave of her hand. "Private time is important."

"True," Green agreed.

"Hey, wait…" Pink started.

"Gomen!" Blue apologized with a bow.

"Miina…"

However, ignoring what Blue said, Kyoryu Red removed the other Zyudenshi from his Gaburevolver and shut it before he reverted back to being Sonic, which made the other Kyoryugers gasp in surprise, almost as if they recognized him.

"You…" Black gawked before…

"Ore wa Kiryuu Sonic, but people call me King!" Sonic introduced himself. "So, miina. You can call me that, too!"

"We're not going to!/No way!" the other four responded.

"Oh… okay. Well, nice to meet you guys!"

"Nice to meet you…" Blue replied a little nervous as Sonic chuckled and walked away.

"That guy's completely single-minded…" Black noted as we turn to Torin, who observed everything.

"Our epoch-long wish has finally become reality. The Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is born!" Torin smirked with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

**(Cue Ending Theme: Miina Atsumare! Kyoryuger)**

**Gabugabu kamitsuke Gabutyra (**Chomp chomp chomp 'em now, Gabutyra!**)**

**Gangan uchimakure Parasagun (**Bang bang shoot 'em up, Parasagun!**)**

**Gocchiin to gekitotsu Stegotchi (**Smash 'em and bash 'em Stegotchi!**)**

**Zakuzaku katana de Zakutor (**Slice 'em and dice 'em, Zakutor!**)**

**Drill de tsuttsuke Dricera (**Spin spin your drills, Dricera!**)**

**Gorogoro kaminari Pteragodon (**Rumble and tunder, Pteragodon**)**

**Namae yobeba… oh, meccha odoritakunaru** (Just call their names… oh, and you've just got to move!)

**Naru naru de dance! (**Move and move and DANCE!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Kyoryu ga odocchaunda (**Even the dinosaurs can dance!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gabu gabu gang an (**So chomp right into it,**)**

**GABURINCHOU!**

**Kyoryu to odocchaunda (**And you can dance with dinosaurs, too!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gan gan gabu gabu (**Chomp right into it!**)**

**Utae mucho! (**Sing mucho!**)**

**Issho ni samba! (**We can samba!**)**

**Miina atsumare! Kyoryuger! (**Everyone together now! Kyoryuger!**)**

**GABURA!**

* * *

The Kyoryugers have finally assembled! Dash onward, King! Smooth Black and cool Green! Blue and Pink show off their bravery! And last but not least, the arrival of KYORYUZIN!

JIKAI! Brave 2: GABURINCHOU! The Kamitsuki Gattai!

It's about to get wild.

* * *

**KKD: As you can see, I've taken quite a few cues from this sentai by highlighting the names of important characters and objects. And yea, I made Kyoryu Black a female here. Like others might assume, Kyoryuger's kinda being sexist as the official team only has one girl in the entire team. So, as you can see, I chose to add another female to my team. However, there was one problem: choosing which ranger to make a female. Blue already has females in the past sentai, so there's no point there; Red had one female variation on both sides of the Pacific while fans write up female Red rangers for others stories, and Green was the most requested to have an female ranger of. So, I chose Black just to break the mold, and the fact that in the images, Kyoryu Black almost looked gay due to the poses he made, and I imagined that ranger as a female. Also, I made Rouge bisexual so she can still be flirty to the men, but also take on Ian's role when needed for the girls.**

**Takeshi: Sadly, ever since this started on the forum, I've been the butt of everyone, always being called one name in particular.**

**KKD: Don't spoil it, dude; that's not even in the show until episode 3.**

**Takeshi: Right, sorry.**

**Rainbow Dash: Are you almost done?**

**KKD: Just about, Dash. **

**Rainbow Dash: Well, you'd better hurry, Pinkie's throwing a Fanfiction party and you know you don't wanna miss it, especially after your written confession back in the opening of WBX KH ch 4.**

**KKD: Crap! You're right. Anyway guys, thanks for joining me today for Update Barrage Sunday. Tune in next week to see if I manage to actually get something up, and don't forget to review the stories already up here. Until then, I'm Kamen Keyblade Duelist, Jaa ne! *Rushes off with my crew and Rainbow Dash to the location of this Fanfic party.***


	2. Brave 2

**KKD: Here's the next chapter miina, just in time for another Update Barrage Sunday. I'm glad to hear the positive notes out of you guys last chapter, and I wish for you to keep the positive and constructive reviews coming. Also, at least one person seemed to make a big assumption last time: he thought the Rouge in this story is a lesbian. Let me remind you guys, this is just a fanfiction, I can do what I want with the character, but Rouge is not a lesbian; she is BIsexual here. I wanted her to fill Ian's role, so she's into girls here, but I ****still want her to be relatively normal, which is why I still have her into boys, hence her being Bisexual. Heck, even Luna pointed that out last chapter; look at her quote: "'Poor gal's got a bisexual on her case,'." Case in point. Now that that's out of the way, let me get to the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Super Sentai, and/or anything related to them or mentioned in this story with the exception of Takeshi Narumi the Hedgehog, his wife Luna Hashimoto Narumi the Cat, his sister Hana Narumi, and Akiza the Hedgehog. He also co-owns this one character who shall be named in this fiction as C-chan alongside his fellow author OverNerd02. Everything else belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: And thanks to O.N. for helping me create C-chan on my RP forum about a year or so ago, and giving me the idea of having her father be an OC of his. He has one major OC, but that OC undergoes a HUGE change when brought to the Sonic world. Sadly, you won't get to see that here, but I promise I'll show you in a later chapter.**

* * *

With everyone's favorite blue hedgehog now clad in red, Sonic was just messing with a sketchbook and some crayons. Taking a closer look at it, we see he finished drawing his fellow Kyoryugers in their suits, each in a different pose to show off their skills. Yet while they were accurate in how they fought or posed, it looked more like something a little kid would draw.

"And there… done," he muttered to himself before going over what each member was best at. "There's Black, she's good with her guns, and Green is good with a sword… The Pink girl was kinda plucky, and the blue one had brute strength as well as speed…"

Little did Sonic know, his fellow Kyoryugers, who were all in their suits, from behind some pillars a distance away, were watching him.

"Who would've thought he was Kyoryu Red…" Blue muttered.

"Can't believe he's doodling us…" Black sighed. "He doesn't care about his identity at all."

At that point, Pink took out the Zyudenshi from her Gaburevolver and reverted back to being Akiza. She just watched Sonic while the other Kyoryugers also reverted to normal, respective of the others' secret identities.

* * *

Later that night, Takeshi and Luna returned to their relatively small two floor, 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house that was also their "office" to relax.

"Oyasumi nasai," a lioness-hedgehog Mobian hybrid smiled as she approached Takeshi and Luna along with her hedgehog mother.

These two were C-chan and Hana Narumi, Takeshi's niece and twin sister. C-chan was a girl about 8, and had quills that were blue like her mother's, but he red highlights and streaks of golden fur within it. Her long lioness tail almost looked striped with gold and blue, and she had one red eye and one green eye. And at the moment, she was wearing pink pajamas.

Hana, on the other hand, was literally like a female version of Takeshi in appearance. She had the same blue quills with red highlights, but she had black, white, and turquoise high-heeled shoes while wearing black pants and a red shirt.

"G'night, C-chan," Luna smiled hugging the little hybrid while Takeshi patted her on the head.

"Oyasumi, C-chan. Make sure you go to the bathroom before bed, 'kay?" Takeshi replied, doing a funny motion with his hand while his thumb touched his nose, making the little hybrid giggle.

With that, C-chan went to bed while Luna finished putting the remaining plates from dinner before sitting down with Hana and her husband.

"You have a cute little girl, Hana-chan," Luna admitted. "I wish Takeshi-san and I can have kids of our own one day."

"Yea. It's a shame her father went missing relatively recently," Hana started before quickly changing her mood. "Anyway, Luna, Nii-san. Are you two coming to help with the Dinosaur monument?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded as Hana couldn't help but adopt a down expression.

"If those monsters, and those weirdos from before show up again…" she sighed, thinking back to when the Zorima first appeared in their lives and Kyoryu Blue had to attack to defend the girls.

"But, Nee-chan, those guys were fighting the monsters," Takeshi reminded.

"Yea. That blue one helped us get C-chan to safety, too," Luna added with a smile.

"It doesn't change the fact that they're dangerous," Hana insisted with a more stern face as she and the other two adults remembered that day.

* * *

Meanwhile at a mansion, we find Akiza practicing her kickboxing in her room, which was quite well done for her somewhat casual attire. However, as she was training, there was a knock at her door, making her gasp.

The door later opened to reveal another female magenta hedgehog with pink quills and wearing a purple and red dress along with purple gloves and red shoes. She managed to catch Akiza, but now the hedgehog that was secretly Kyoryu Pink was dressed up in a blue dress with matching shoes, and was now fixing her hair before noticing the new hedgehog.

"Akiza-nee-san, I thought I heard something up here, what was the commotion?" the new hedgehog asked as she looked into Akiza's emerald eyes with her sky blue ones, not noticing Akiza use her blue slippers to hide her workout clothes.

"You're imagining thing. You get to worried over nothing, Sonia-nee-san," Akiza sighed.

"Of course. Okaa-san and Otou-san already trusted me with breaking Manic into becoming a gentleman, so it was natural that while they were busy in Empire City that they entrust me with your welfare. I do what I can, especially if you are to find a man you can trust without going 'oni' on them."

* * *

Back down near the South Pole with the Deboss Army leaders, the room they were in now was filled with various items that humans liked.

"**I stole a bunch of stuff from the humans!" **Luckyaro smiled shpwing off what he stole from books, manga, sake, and various other items. **"I figure we can use 'em to make sure our Debo Monsters are relevant to the current age, ya know?"**

"**You knights will need subordinates to carry out your plans," **Chaos noted before approaching the towers with the meters on them. **"Think your strategies, and touch these towers. Master Deboss will then choose the emotion he most desires, giving birth to a new monster."**

With that, each of the knights held their hands before the base bulb of these meters with their own sound effect based on their emotion, making these light up as a dark mist appeared above them. The mist soon began to gather and circle before hovering over Aigaron's tower making the face and eyes light up and create a sound similar to crying.

"**The chosen emotion is… sorrow," **Chaos observed before water splashed from the mouth of the face on the tower as a new Debo Monster was created.

When it was finished, the monster resembled crushed and flattened car parts with a left hand that looked like a fly swatter. This was the Debo Monster, **Debo Peshango. **The monster just announced his name as he stomped the floor and chuckled.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

**GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Narrator: Dinosaurs plus Mobians! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Mobius! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

**ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**__We are unbeatable superstars!)_

_**Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden **__(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

_**Mune ga sadaru ze **__(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

_**Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**__To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

_**Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger **__(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

_**Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**__Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

_**Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase **__(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

_**(Yacchaou ze!) **__(Let's get 'em)_

_**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**__Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

_**Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

_**Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite **__(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

_**Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**__No one could ever stop you!)_

_**Kiite miro todoroke! (**__Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

_**Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger! **_

_**Brave In!**_

* * *

**Brave 2: GABURINCHOU! The Kamitsuki Gattai!**

* * *

The next day, Takeshi and Akiza (in her normal attire), who were joined by Luna, Hana, Sonia, and a male green hedgehog with somewhat messy quills in a tuxedo named **Manic**, all came to the museum and were stunned or amazed by what they saw.

"Wow!" Akiza smiled as they saw a bunch of kids from the school with their teachers (human, Mobian, and hybrids of the above) smile, applaud, and cheer as Sonic was punching at a hard log, making it splinter onto the ground, but the punches also appeared to carve something from the log.

"Nice work, King!" one of the kids smiled as Sonic finished carving a very crude dinosaur head from the log.

"King? They've already picked it up," Akiza noted as Sonic picked up the log and noticed the others.

"Oh, it's you guys from the restaurant. What's up?" Sonic as he helped put the head onto a dinosaur statue that was being made.

"I'm…" Akiza started before…

"Akiza-nee-san," Sonia started, getting Akiza's attention. "Remember, elegant people do not use contractions."

"Like she and I are elegant," Manic muttered before getting a quick death glare from Sonia making him stop as Akiza cleared her throat and continue what she was about to say.

"I… am one of the daughters of someone who knows the curator of the museum," Akiza answered. "What brings you here?"

"These kids asked for my help with something," Sonic answered as he finished putting the dino head onto the statue.

Out of the kids, C-chan was there and she smiled when she saw her family.

"Mama!" she shouted as she ran to Hana and got into a hug before C-chan pointed to Sonic. "That King guy is amazing!"

"So, this is your wife and daughter?" Sonic asked Takeshi.

"No. My wife is Luna here," Takeshi answered, placing his arm around the yellow feline in blue. "These two you're talking about are my sister and niece."

"Mommy, look!" C-chan smiled as she brought Hana over for a closer look while Sonic stepped back with Akiza and Takeshi as they admired the work.

"Okay," Hana smiled.

Now the statue wasn't accurate, but it worked for the kids. Besides the woodenhead, it was comprised of a barrel drum for the body, wooden legs, and a tail made of multiple safety cones.

"So, where's your niece's dad?" Sonic asked.

"He's been missing for a few months or so now," Takeshi sighed. "So now, Luna and I help my sister look after C-chan like she's our own daughter."

"That's a nice family," Sonic smiled.

"You were Sonic, yes?" Akiza asked, earning a nod. "Where is your family?"

"I'm on my lonesome. I've been traveling around the world," he answered with pride.

"Traveling around the world… alone?" Takeshi gawked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debo Peshango arrived chuckling as he was set to wreck havoc.

"**Flatten it all! Smash!" **he shouted before lifting his left arm up creating an aura version of it near a building before lowering the arm, and the aura arm flattened the building.

The sudden sound of the building getting crushed got everyone's attention at the museum as Giant Zorima also appeared for a little while. The fleeing people unknowingly let off a blue mist that went floating into the air.

At the Deboss army HQ, that same blue mist flew in before entering the mouth of Aigaron's tower causing the meter to light up from bottom to top.

"**Now get crushed!" **Debo Peshango roared as he came with a horde of Zorima to the museum.

This caused the adults to flee along with the kids. Yet, Takeshi was about to stop to protect his family when…

"What are you doing, Takeshi Nobuharu Narumi?! We have to run!" Hana reminded as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"She's right. We need to get C-chan to safety!" Luna agreed, making Takeshi nod and help get the four to a safer spot.

"Akiza-san, Sonia-san, hurry, we have to get to the car!" Manic responded and began trying to drag Akiza to safety while Sonia just nodded and complied.

However, some of the kids and adults were still hovering by the dinosaur statue as Sonic came up.

"Miina, run!" he ordered making everyone do so while he grabbed his Gaburevolver from his new leg strap holster before charging and firing at the incoming Zorima.

As Sonic fought the Zorima, Takeshi was forced to stay behind a pillar with his family for safety.

Sonic punched a Zorima before pulling out one of his Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" he shouted, activating the battery before inserting it into the Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

Sonic countered attacks from a few Zorima before prepping his pose for the transformation.

"Kyoryu Change!" he shouted before spinning the cylinder to activate the music and do the short samba dance, attacking incoming Zorima in the process, before aiming in the air. "Fire!"

He fired the pistol before the holographic Gabutyra head came and Sonic's body glowed like before, increasing to human size before the head "chomped" Sonic, forming the Kyoryuger suit. Another chomp helped to form the helmet of the suit as the "eye" flashed green.

"Gaburicalibur!" Kyoryu Red shouted, brandishing the sword, ready for battle.

With a jump, his legs grabbed onto a Zorima's shoulder while said Zorima seemed to hold on for some reason as Red leaned back and slashed the other Zorima coming his way. The Kyoryuger then leaned back up to bonk the Zorima holding him on the head before he was released and continued the battle.

"Yosh," he smirked, pulling a Zyudenshi from his Mobuckle, opening the "jaw" of the Gaburicalibur, and shutting it.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

With a pump, he held the blade as electricity sparked from it.

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" Red shouted as he slashed the air.

**=VAMOLA!=**

The electrified blast then killed the Zorima, leaving the lone Kyoryuger to deal with Peshango.

"**Peshango! Get over here, you jerk!"** the Debo Monster shouted before getting slashed again by Kyoryu Red.

The senshi caught the Monster's right hand before kicking it away. Then, he pulled out the Zyudenshi to see it was out of juice.

"Oh, I guess this battery's dry…" he noted, putting the Gaburicalibur away before bringing out his Gaburevolver once more. "Let's finish this!"

Pulling out another Zyudenshi from the Mobuckle, Red inserted it into the second slot in his revolver before clamping it shut.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA + GABUTY~RA!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" he roared firing and sending out the holographic Gabutyra head.

**=VAMOLA MUCHO!=**

**=Gabun. GABU~N!=**

However, before the attack could hit Peshango, a new figure jumped in and held the blast for a few seconds before launching it to the ground at his right, creating a huge explosion. This figure turned out to be Aigaron, of all people.

"**Commander…"** Peshango sighed in relief before Aigaron began to whimper at the pain he now felt in his hand due to holding back the attack.

"**Owwww… that really stings,"** he winced as he began tearing up before wiping the tears swiftly away.

Red just sighed as he removed the Zyudenshi used for that attack, which was now drained as well.

"Another one down…" he muttered as he readied himself to charge at Aigaron. "…and a new monster."

"**Who are you called a monster?"** the knight gawked. **"I'm one of the Deboss Army's commanders, the Sorrowful Knight, Aigaron! You… you've hurt my feeling!"**

However, instead of running like a crybaby, Aigaron charged at Kyoryu Red, to which the senshi also ran forth to stop the Knight.

The knight whimpered he didn't want to do this despite putting a lot of effort into his attacks, surprising Red when he was countered and knocked to the ground. Aigaron proved powerful, even when he pulled out an axe and began to slash at the senshi. Red did counter that, but he was thrown back by two slashes and a kick. Then, an odd bounce off a fence made him get hit once more and the Red warrior fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"This crybaby's pretty tough!" Kyoryu Red winced.

Just as Peshango was about to attack, Kyoryu Green jumped in and slashed the Debo Monster back into its boss.

"Glad one of you finally showed up!" Sonic sighed in relief as he managed to sit up after his fall. "This Sentai needs to be more punctual."

"You're expecting too much," Green shrugged off.

After getting Peshango off of him, Aigaron and his Debo Monster were about to attack again when they were suddenly blasted, making them freak out for a moment.

As Red stood up, he and Green turned to see Kyoryu Black had fired the shots and walk over to the boys.

"Let's get **Armed On**," Black told the two.

"I don't need you to tell me," Green replied as the two pulled out their Zyudenshi from their Mobuckles and inserting them into the top slot of their Gaburevolvers.

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTOR~ + ZAKUTOR~!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN + PARA~SAGUN!=**

Next, the two senshi quickly opened and shut their Gaburevolvers a second time.

**=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

Then, they put the guns in their left hands before placing the cylinders on their arms, and spun them by sliding the Gaburevolvers on their arms.

"Armed On!" they shouted as another tune activated, and their right arms suddenly gained silver spiked armor, and they each wield a new weapon.

From the top view, each of these weapons was yellow, had the rangers' respective dino heads on them, and had the look of a somewhat triangular shape, but also resembled pieces of a kind of larger weapon. Green's weapon had claws, making it a bladed weapon while Black's was more of a crossbow/laser gun type of weapon.

Now, Green was more ready than ever as he posed with his new weapon.

"En garde," he shouted with a short jump before charging.

"**I'm gonna crush you!" **Peshango shouted before Green dodged both the Debo Monster's and Aigaron's attacks, slashing back at them with his two weapons.

"**Oh, I can't take this!" **Aigaron whimpered as Green slashed to counter the Knight's attacks while delivering his own.

"Come on. **Zakutor Slasher**!" Green shouted as he jumped into the air spinning as Aigaron whimpered at how mean Green was before he was slashed at by both of the Kyoryuger's bladed weapons.

"**Parasashot**!" Kyoryu Black shouted firing her purple blasts at the two Giant Zorima that had appeared in the area.

"I get it! Man these things are handy!" Red noted as he pulled out his last fully charged Zyudenshi and did what the other two Sentai Senshi did.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA + GABUTY~RA!=**

**=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

"Armed On!" Kyoryu Red shouted as he spun his Gaburevolver's cylinder on his right arm, activating his Armed On mode, which gave him the silver spike armor and a gauntlet shaped and colored like the Gabutyra head on his chest. "I like it! **Gabutyra Fang**!"

With that, Debo Peshango and Kyoryu Red continued their battle, but Red's punches were faster thanks to Sonic's natural speed and stronger due to the Gabutyra Fang. He even opened it like an actual jaw to try and chomp at the Debo Monster until…

"Gaburinchou!" he shouted, grabbing a part of the Debo Monster, making it scream in pain before the ranger lifted the monster up and kicked him far away.

Meanwhile, Black was still handling the Giant Zorima as she dodged some green blasts they sent at her.

"You're not gonna get me!" she taunted.

It was at this point that a new Zyudenryu appeared. It was a pink Triceratops with silver and yellow horns, yellow on her legs, green eyes, and a drill tail. And riding on the Zyudenryu's snout was Kyoryu Pink who cheered as she rode her Zyudenryu through town, reaching the battlefield where the other three Kyoryugers were.

"A Zyudenryu…" Black gawked before seeing Pink, who jumped off of her Zyudenryu and landed near Kyoryu Black.

"Sorry for being late!" Pink apologized before turning to look at her partner Zyudenryu. _"Go, __**Dricera!"**_

With that, the Zyudenryu jumped before turning around and using her drill tail to drill through the two Zorima, making them explode in defeat.

At that same time, Kyoryu Red was about to finish off the Debo Monster with his new weapon.

"Gabutyra Rock-Busting Punch!" he shouted as he punched, sending another holographic Gabutyra head towards the Debo Monster before said head chomped on Debo Peshango with a huge explosion, but instead of destroying it, the monster was launched farther and rolled back near the museum.

"**Onore, Zyuden Sentai!" **the monster roared as he got up and turned, but stopped when he saw the Dinosaur statue made for the museum. **"What is this trash?!"**

Suddenly, the monster sent a blast at the creation, sending the pieces flying, breaking the statue and leaving flames at the statue's old base.

With Takeshi and his family still behind the pillar, they all gasped at the destroyed statue that they knew C-chan had a big hand in building and decorating.

"Zowa-zowa! Our dinosaur-!" C-chan whimpered, sorrow overtaking her and her three family members.

Unbeknownst to them, the blue aura began to glow from them as they tried to comfort the now crying C-chan. However, this aura was soon absorbed into Peshango by the small sorrow mask on his oversized jaw.

"**Ha, that was good! Off I go!" **the Debo Monster cheered as he smashed the ground, digging under it and vanishing without another trace.

* * *

Back at the Spirit Base, Sonic sighed as he placed all four of his Gabutyra Zyudenshi into their recharge slot, having used up all four for the last fight.

"The five of us are gonna have to work together better…" he figured, ignoring the scar and scuffs on his face as Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Pink appeared the same way Sonic arrived, their grunts and landings alerting Sonic to their presence as he turned to see them. "Where were you? You two under the weather or something?"

Kyoryu Blue stuttered for a second, unsure of how to respond before Pink bowed apologetically to Sonic.

"Gomen ne, Sonikku-kun," she replied, before removing her Zyudenshi from her Gaburevolver when Blue wasn't looking.

When Pink shut her gun's "jaw" though, she reverted to being Akiza, to which Kyoryu Blue turned to see her.

"E-EH?!" the Blue senshi gasped doing a double take, seeing the magenta hedgehog Mobian in pink having replaced the human-sized Kyoryuger as Sonic gawked in equal shock. "You mean you're Pink?!"

"…Y-Yea," Akiza sighed a little nervously before looking at Sonic. "I'm actually pretty strong, and kind of rough. And whenever I find something I like, I tend to rush towards it—"

"Sounds just like me!" Sonic chuckled, crossing his arms.

"—but my sister and brother don't know…"

"Hiding the truth might just end up getting the ones you love hurt, though. Kinda defeats the point, if you ask me."

"Please, don't act like you understand!" Kyoryu Blue suddenly snapped, getting their attention as he removed his Zyudenshi from his Gaburevolver and reverted to being Takeshi, surprising his fellow Kyoryugers even more. "My family is my one weakness! And the thought of anything bad happening to them haunts me! How could you understand that, if all you've done is wander around the world by yourself?!"

This seemed to get Akiza and Sonic thinking hard on this.

* * *

That night, back at Sonic's place, Hana was humming while lying next to her daughter on her bed, lulling her to sleep. Just outside, Luna and Takeshi was watching and thinking about when Kyoryu Blue first appeared in their lives, which was actually when Takeshi first transformed into Kyoryu Blue to fight off the Zorima and save their lives.

Takeshi and Luna were already skilled in self-defense to protect those they loved, and Takeshi's enhanced strength and speed aided him in combat alongside his wife's ability to control the elements.

However, what really haunted Takeshi was seeing C-chan injured by falling debris, lying on the ground in pain. He remembered when he was Kyoryu Blue, he helped C-chan out of the rubble just as Luna brought Hana over. Hana gasped at the sight before she forced Kyoryu Blue aside to get C-chan to safety, but not before giving the blue warrior a dark glare thinking that he helped hurt her daughter without knowing it was her brother under the suit.

"You okay, Anata?" Luna asked, Takeshi, breaking the hedgehog from his thoughts. (A/N: Anata is an affectionate term women sometimes use when directly talking to their husbands.)

"Oh… yea. Go on ahead to bed, dear. I'll catch up," Takeshi replied, kissing Luna before the feline went to bed and he thought of only one thing. 'I can't let my family get hurt…'

* * *

The next day, Takeshi was one of the last guys to arrive at the museum. However, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Let's paint it this color!" one of the kids suggested as they were painting the recently rebuilt dino statue, which now had a toothy mouth, eyes and spines on the head.

Painting it were the parents and kids from the previous day including Manic, Sonia, Akiza, Hana, Luna, C-chan, and even Sonic, who now had bandages where his battle scars on his face were. The dino was painted with many colors and designs as was expected, but what got Takeshi's attention was that Sonic was holding up C-chan so she could paint the dino head along with her mother.

"Nice!" Sonic smiled, liking C-chan's work.

"Let's try this one!" another kid suggested as Takeshi walked up to Sonic and C-chan.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi asked Sonic a little sternly.

"Let me do it, Uncle Takeshi, Koto-koto!" C-chan responded, making Takeshi's eyes widen again. "I can paint this perfect!"

Sonic chuckled for a second before letting C-chan down from his shoulder so she can paint lower. Then, Takeshi pulled Sonic aside with a stern look on his face.

"Why make them rebuild it?" Takeshi asked Sonic, who just smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I don't want them to beat us," Sonic chuckled.

"Just stop. If C-chan was targeted because of me…"

"You're being stupid. That's why you've gotten this strong, isn't it?"

Takeshi wasn't sure, but he looked back at his family, thinking about what harm could come to them.

"By the way, I asked Torin to introduce me…" Sonic started saying to Takeshi before both hedgehogs looked each other straight in the eyes. "…to your Zyudenryu aibou, **Stegotchi."**

Sure enough, the previous day after Takeshi left, Torin brought Sonic and Akiza to Holoska where they met the blue stegosaur Zyudenryu with red eyes and a silver nose along with yellow on his legs and plates on his back.

"You know what he told me?" Sonic continued. "It wasn't your fault that C-chan got hurt. It's thanks to you she didn't get killed!"

This made Takeshi gasp, remembering that he indeed helped to save C-chan from the Zorima that attacked. Then, Sonic walked over to Luna and C-chan with a smile.

"Luna, C-chan!" Sonic called getting the attention of the two females before leading them a bit away from Hana and spoke to them in front of Takeshi. "Do you remember that blue hero?"

"Of course we do!" Luna giggled.

"Yeah! He saved me!" C-chan smiled, making Takeshi gawk at that, seeing that his wife and niece didn't feel the same way toward Kyoryu Blue as Hana did before seeing Luna and C-chan lean over to Sonic's ear. "Mommy doesn't like him, but I thought he was waki-waki!"

"That's right," Luna smiled as she and Sonic let C-chan get back to her painting before looking at Takeshi. "You can't hide it from me, Anata. I could tell you're nervous about harming the rest of us. But I have faith you have the power to protect us all."

"Yep," Sonic smiled. "The only one who doesn't believe in your strength… is you."

"…My strength-?" Takeshi gawked in response.

However, that would have to wait for a little bit as Debo Peshango arrived with an army of Zorima, making the others freak out.

"Protect C-chan and the others!" Sonic shouted as he charged into battle with Takeshi nodding as he went to do so.

"Manic-nii-san! Help!" Sonia panicked.

"Sonia! Akiza!" Manic responded, holding back his sisters as Sonia cowered while Akiza looked on.

"Sonikku-kun!" Akiza called out as the Zorima approached Akiza and her family.

"Sonia! Akiza! Don't worry, I shall-!" Manic started before Akiza pondered something and could hold herself.

"Shut up, Manic!" Akiza snapped before charging into the crowd of Zorima and using her kickboxing skills to launch the Zorima away with great ease, surprising Manic and Sonia.

"Akiza-nee-san-!" the two gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I can look after myself," Akiza told her siblings. "Now, Manic, Sonia, take care of those children."

"Roger," Manic smirked.

"As you wish!" Sonia nodded as she and Manic rushed to usher the kids to safety while Akiza charged back into battle.

"Everyone, please, this way! Hurry along!" Manic and Sonia urged, getting the kids, along with Hana, Luna, C-chan, and Takeshi over to a safer place.

However, Takeshi stopped as he looked back to see the Debo Monster approach the dino statue again.

"**I'm gonna flatten you!" **Debo Peshango chuckled set to crush the statue.

However, Takeshi wasn't the only one to stop and notice this. C-chan stopped, making Luna, Hana, Manic, and Sonia do the same as the little hybrid ran back to the statue.

"Go on ahead!" Takeshi urged his sister as Manic tried to stop C-chan, but tripped, making Sonia help him up as Hana reluctantly ran off.

What C-chan did next surprised the onlookers as she got in front of the Dinosaur stature and spread out her arms as if to protect it.

"No!" she shouted, making Sonic turn around and stop fighting the Zorima when he heard this.

"**Who's this little brat?" **Peshango scoffed as Sonic came in and wrapped his arms around C-chan to protect her.

"WATCH OUT!" he shouted as Peshango dropped his swatter arm when…

CLANG!

Hearing this, Sonic and C-chan got out of their defensive poses to look up and see… Takeshi was holding up the dino statue and using it to block Peshango's attack, showing off his impressive strength.

"Now hold on just one-!" Takeshi grunted, holding the statue as long as he could.

"Uncle Takeshi?!" C-chan gasped as said hedgehog grunted before lifting the statue and swinging it at Debo Peshango, both making the statue break into pieces again but also launching Peshango a distance away.

"This power… yeah, he was right," Takeshi gawked. "My family isn't my weakness… they're the source of my strength!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, Anata," Luna giggled as she came with Sonia and Manic to help as much as they could.

"Took you long enough!" Sonic smirked, getting Takeshi's attention as the cobalt hedgehog in blue walked over to his niece.

"I'm sorry I broke the statue, C-chan," Takeshi apologized. "Let's make another one, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks for waki-waki protecting us, Uncle Takeshi!" C-chan smiled as she hugged her uncle as he returned it, nearly crying tears of joy.

"**Why aren't you sad?!" **Debo Peshango gawked. **"I smashed it!"**

"Don't act as if you can understand the strength of humanity and mobianity!" Akiza snapped joining her fellow Kyoryugers.

"Luna, you and Akiza's siblings take care of C-chan. 'kay?" Takeshi requested of his wife.

"Of course. Be careful, Anata," Luna smiled kissing her husband on the cheek before taking C-chan to a safe distance with Sonia and Manic.

"I'm going to fight! To protect the people I love from monsters like you!" Takeshi told the Debo Monster before turning to Sonic and Akiza. "So please, help me out!"

"You didn't need to ask!" Sonic smirked. "We're a team! A Sentai!"

With that, Takeshi and Akiza proudly strapped on their Gaburevolver holsters on to their waists and right legs before pulling out the guns and all three pulled out their Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" they shouted, activating their respective Zyudenshi before inserting them into their Gaburevolvers.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA! STEGOTCHI! DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they shouted, spinning the cylinders of their guns before doing the 'henshin dance' finishing with an aim to the sky. "FIRE!"

With that, they fired the holographic versions of the heads of their respective Zyudenryu before glowing, growing to the height of a human their respective ages, and transforms into the Kyoryugers with a "chomp" from their respective Zyudenryu head.

"Yosha!" Red smirked as Peshango gawked when he saw the transformation.

"**You guys are-?!"** he gawked as the three prepared for the roll call.

"Hear our roar!" Red started off before posing.

"Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu Red!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Blue!" Blue shouted with his pose as Pink finished them off.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu Pink!"

Then, the three went for their team pose.

"The World's Strongest Brave!" they shouted.

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red shouted before the three finished with a shout of…

"KYORYUGER!"

Nearby, Sonia, Manic, Luna, and C-chan gasped when they saw the transformations, especially knowing that Takeshi and Akiza were Kyoryu Blue and Pink.

"Oh my… Anata is…" Luna gawked.

"Uncle Takeshi is the hero from before!" C-chan smiled as the three Kyoryugers prepared to charge.

"It's about to get wild~. So stop us if you can!" Red shouted before the three senshi charged.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Vamola! Kyoryuger!)

Red quickly folded up his Gaburicalibur and connected it to his Gaburevolver.

"Gaburicannon!" he shouted, hitting some Zorima with the butt of the blasters and sending rapid shots at the grunts.

He managed to dodge, trip, and blast the Zorima before pumping the shotgun once.

**=VAMOLA!=**

He then jumped above the grunts, avoiding their blasts, before firing a supercharged shot of his own.

Kyoryu Blue and Pink then reached for their next Zyudenshi before inserting them into the top slot of their Gaburevolvers, and even opening and closing it a second time.

**=GABURINCHOU! MECCHA MUCHO! STEGOTCHI + STEGOTCHI!/DRICER~A + DRICER~A!=**

"Armed On!" they shouted, sliding the cylinders of their guns on their arms, summoning the spiked armor and their own weapons.

Like the others', these had the profiles of their respective Zyudenryu on a yellow background, but Takeshi's was more of a plate-edged shield while Akiza's was a spiked drill/lance.

Pink dodged the Zorima as she readied her lance.

"**Dricera Lance!" **she shouted, launching herself at the Zorima, drilling through those that approached her. "Piece of cake!"

"**Stegotchi Shield!" **Blue shouted, blocking attacks from Debo Peshango, and using it to smack hard against the Debo Monser's body. "This is for making C-chan and the other kids cry!"

With that, Blue jumped and smashed the face of his shield onto the Debo Monster's head before yanking him back to his feet and kicking. Peshango then charged, but Blue moved out of the way just in time.

"Spin around behind, and then from below," he started as he was behind and ducked his hand down behind and in between Peshango's legs before… "BOOM!"

"**YOW! Not there…" **the Debo Monster whimpered before Kyoryu Blue launched and flipped him into the air, making Peshango land on his back. **"Now my body's gonna be the one smashed!"**

"Nice work!" Red replied as he and Pink returned, ready to finish Peshango.

"Good work," Pink added.

"Yosh, let's finish it!" Blue exclaimed, pulling out one of his Zyudenshi and handing it to Red. "We'll combine our powers!"

"Got it!" Red nodded, inserting the blue Zyudenshi into the top slot of his Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA + STEGOTCHI!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Red roared as he fired, sending out a red and a blue blast of energy that became versions of the heads of their respective Zyudenryu.

**=VAMOLA MUCHO! Gabun. GOCHI~IN!=**

The heads chomped Peshango as he sparked with electricity before he fell flat on his back and exploded with a shout of "Peshango!"

"Wow!" Pink smiled as she and the other Kyoryugers there turned from the blast and made their own epic poses.

"Now that was brave!" Red cheered.

"Yosha!" Blue added as Debo Peshango's limp body rolled on the ground, a slight groan being heard as Aigaron approached his creation until it fell silent.

* * *

"**Oh… AH! Debo Peshango!"** Aigaron cried out as Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green arrived, late for the entire fight.

"What, you guys finished already?" Black gawked as they saw Aigaron cry over his defeated Debo Monster before, unexpectedly, Candelilla and Luckyuro came skipping in as giddy as ever, surprising everyone else there.

"Hey, a new one!" Kyoryu Red noticed as Candelilla and Luckyuro approached Aigaron.

"Who?" Kyoryu Blue gawked before Candelilla got up to Aigaron with her usual smile.

"**No, no! Keep smiling, now!" **she encouraged.

"**Here's a little help," **Luckyuro replied, rummaging through his pouch for something before pulling out a watering can that was designed after a jack o lantern. "**Nutritious Joyro!"**

With that, Luckyuro watered Aigaron's Debo Monster, making it glow green as if it was being healed.

"**What's going on, you guys?" **Aigaron asked, surprised by this.

"**Remember, we were all originally created from the cells of the massive Deboss-sama!" **Candelilla smiled.

"**All it takes is a little refreshing water, and up you go!" **Luckyuro added as Debo Peshango gasped and stood up before growing to a height taller than most of the buildings in the city.

The Kyoryugers back off in order to see the monstrosity that Debo Peshango grew to.

"Whoa! He grew huge!" Red gawked before pulling out a Zyudenshi. "But he won't stay like that for long. Brave In!"

With a click, Red activated his Zyudenshi.

"Gabutyra, catch!" he shouted, throwing the Zyudenshi as far into the air, making it grow as the aura of a T-Rex appeared quickly before the over-sized battery flew to Gabutyra's current location.

* * *

The Zyudenshi flew all the way back to Bahia before diving into the volcano where Gabutyra laid. Gaubtyra, having heard Sonic even miles away, opened his mouth as the battery entered it before chomping.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

* * *

Back in the city, Debo Peshango smirked as his aura smasher was lowering itself to squash the entire city. However, before the Debo Monster could flatten the city, Gabutyra arrived, practically flying via a long jump in the air before spinning and landing safely on the ground with a roar, kicking up some debris from the concrete he busted. Kyoryu Red then made an impressive jump and landed on Gabutyra's snout.

"Now that was a nice entrance!" Red complimented Gabutyra before the T-Rex charged towards Debo Peshango. "Yosh!"

However, Peshango fired some blasts at the T-Rex, causing the dino to jump with Kyoryu Red hanging on as Gabutyra kicked Peshango before flipping and landing on top of a nearby building.

"Oh wow…" the other Kyoryugers gawked as Torin arrived.

"Blue, Pink," he started, getting their attention. "Summon you Zyudenryu. The three of you should now be able to perform the Kamisuki Gattai!"

With that, the two senshi looked at each other and nodded before pulling out their Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" they shouted, activating their Zyudenshi before launching them into the air.

* * *

"Come on, Stegotchi!" Blue shouted first, making his Zyudenshi grow giant with the aura of his dinosaur before the Zyudenshi continued flying.

Next thing we know, we see this Zyudenshi plunge through the ice in Holoska before entering Stegotchi's mouth.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

With that, not only did Stegotchi's eyes light up, but an extra plate that resembled a blade with triangles each the color of the Kyoryugers on it. Then, Stegotchi burst through the ice, ready to charge and come help.

* * *

"Come, Dricera!" Pink shouted as her Zyudenshi went through the same process as Red's and Blue's, but with a pink Triceratops aura appearing before flying off.

Now, this Zyudenshi flew through Empire City before finding a large empty canyon on the outskirts of the city. It kept flying until it reached Dricera and entered her mouth.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

With that, Dricera's eyes lit up and her drill tail extended before she drilled her way out of a canyon wall and roared before rushing to join her fellow Zyudenryu.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Stegotchi arrived doing a move equivalent to a Mobian Hedgehog's homing attack while spinning and using his combat blade to slash at Debo Peshango. Seeing this from Gabutyra's snout, Kyoryu Red jumped to the ground before witnessing the actual arrival of his teammates' Zyudenryu.

"Whoa! The others' Zyudenryu!" Red gawked as he was impressed as Stegotchi and Dricera stood next to Gabutyra, ready for battle.

"Alright," Blue replied, as he stood next to Red alongside Pink. "Kamitsuki Gattai!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

With that, Gabutyra roared before a light shot from him to the other two Zyudenryu, causing them all to open their mouths, and "throw up" their Zyudenshi. Then, Stegotchi's Zyudenshi entered Gabutyra's mouth as the T-Rex chomped on it.

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

Next, Gabutyra spat that Zyudenshi out before chomping on Dricera's.

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

With that, the respective Zyudenshi returned to their respective Zyudenryu, with Gabutyra finishing by chomping on his.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

With that, a loud whistle blew as Gabutyra roared and a samba-beat tune play with Stegotchi and Dricera approaching him. Stegotchi was first as he opened his mouth and leaped up to a spot under Gabutyra's neck. However, when it seemed like the Stegosaur was gonna just bite that spot, some mechanical arms grabbed the side of Stegotchi's mouth, causing the Zyudenshi to come out enough and enter the black piece like a connector port, shoving Stegotchi's mouth onto this piece, making Gabutyra roar.

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

This also caused the yellow portion of Gabutyra's tail to eject, revealing another spot like the one Stegotchi plugged into. This also made Gabutyra's legs straighten out and become more human-like as Dricera came up and went through the same process as Stegotchi did with the newly revealed port.

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

Thus, this transformation continued with a call of "Ha, Ha! Sim, Ha, Ha!" The legs of Stegotchi and Dricera folded up onto their bodies, revealing black fists for a mecha. At the same time Gabutyra's "waist" rotated so his upper torso (from head to tail) was facing left to right from the viewer's perspective. The legs parted, completing the humanoid look of the mecha, minus the human head as Gabutyra's arms tucked into the body, making some steam blow from Gabutyra's new "chest". Stegotchi's back split from his body before spreading out to form a kind of shield as Gabutyra's former yellow tail was split and attached to the back. Finally, a humanoid head flipped up revealing a silver face with green eyes and red and silver markings depicting a dinosaur's jaws. Finally, to complete the look, a red helmet with yellow spikes forming a kind of crest and a green jewel in the center of the forehead attached onto this new head before the combined Zyudenryus acted like a humanoid, grabbing the shield that was Stegotchi's back by the new handle before stomping as the transformation tune was finishing up.

**=KYO-RYU-ZIN!=**

* * *

"They were actually able to form Kyoryuzin… Their combat potential is beyond what I imagined. Is there no limit to their bravery?" Torin gawked as he brushed his white feathers in his hand before snapping just before he said that comment on their bravery.

The Deboss Army on the other hand was surprised in a very different way.

"**They have a humanoid form?!"** Aigaron panicked as he started crying before shoving Candelilla. **"How's that fair?"**

"**Unlucky!"** Luckyuro groaned.

"**Quit whining!"** Candelilla sighed, shoving Aigaron back.

At that point, we turn to the cockpit of this mecha, which had the Kyoryuger symbol on the back with two triangle symbols that had what I could best describe as part of Charlie Brown's t-shirt with the name "Kyoryuzin" in English letters above the black zig-zag lines. Also there were three platforms of sorts, all identical to go with the patterns on the Zyudenryus, but colored for the respective rangers who partnered with the Zyudenryu.

Speaking of which, one flash of light occurred in the form of pillars over the three platforms, before they ended with each of the Kyoryugers shocked and surprised about the where they were.

"Where are we?!" Blue gawked.

"Looks like we're in a cockpit of sorts," Pink guessed.

"Awesome!" Red cheered with a quick hop. "Now we can…"

"…take him!" the all nodded, showing off their Gaburevolvers before inserting them into the slots of the platforms on their right like they were holstering the guns. "Kyoryuzin!"

"Ikuze!" Red shouted as Debo Peshango fired lasers at the group, but those they came were deflected by Kyoryuzin's shield.

Next, the Kyoryugers made a motion to swipe at Peshango, which Kyoryuzin followed to a T. The mecha managed to lunge forward, slash, flip, then whack the giant Debo Monster with its shield. This battle went one with swipe after swipe. However, each Kyoryuger made different movements at one point (Red swung to the right backhand, Blue thrusted a right hook, while Pink executed a front kick), which made Kyoryuzin stop for a moment trying to figure out which to do. This gave Peshango the moment to fire his lasers while the mecha's defenses were lowered. So, to escape the blasts, the Kyoryugers jumped back, making the mecha do some impressive acrobatics, leaping off the sides of the buildings like a video game character wall jumping before bouncing off Tokyo Tower like it was a spring to launch it into the air. This made Debo Peshango gasp as he saw the mecha fly.

"It's gonna get rough, you two!" Red warned, readying the final blow.

"Alright, let's go!" Blue cheered.

"Yes!" Pink agreed as they made one more pose with a united call of…

"Kyoryuzin! Brave Finish!"

Thus, the mecha's arms that were Stegotchi and Dricera glowed for a second before sending the energy to Gabutyra and his mouth, causing the mecha to aim said mouth towards Peshango with Gabutyra's head glowing. Then, the mecha's head roared itself before Gabutyra's head opened launching an aura version of it from the Zyudenshi after the Kyoryugers roared execute the signal to fire.

For a split second, the city landscape turned into a tropical paradise around Peshango as the Gabutyra head collided with the Debo Monster with a chomp. Kyoryuzin landed safely, not creating any damage to the city below while Debo Peshango fell over in defeat, exploding as Kyoryuzin posed in victory.

* * *

As the sun started setting, the three Kyoryugers onboard the mecha leaped out and landed safely before removing their Zyudenshi from the Gaburevolvers, just in time for Kyoryu Black and Green to arrive to see the three revert to their normal forms. However, they were surprised to see that Takeshi was Blue and Akiza was Pink.

"You guys…?" Black gawked as the unmorphed Kyoryugers looked at each other.

"Arigatou," Takeshi replied before taking a quick look back towards the museum. "But… it looks like the special dinosaur exhibit won't be able to happen tomorrow."

"Nah," Sonic shrugged off, crossing his arms for a moment. "Just leave it to me. Listen to this!"

* * *

The next day, Sonic brought his surprise to those who were visiting the museum and sure enough, everyone was surprised.

"Just a bit longer, Gabutyra!" Sonic called out.

As Sonic hinted with that call, he brought Gabutyra in combat mode, making him stand still in front of the museum to act as a replacement for the broken statue. Needless to say, the families and their kids who visited were all impressed as Sonic showed off Gabutyra to them.

Not that far away, Rouge was watching from behind a museum sign seeing the kids' smiles as Takeshi and Akiza watched them with their families. Manic and Sonia, now both in more casual attire upon Akiza request (think of them as they appeared in Sonic Underground, but without the medallions), and Takeshi standing next to Luna and Hana with C-chan in his arms.

"I think I understand how he got that name, now," Akiza smiled.

"He really does seem like a King," Takeshi agreed as he looked at C-chan, making her smile. "In a lot of ways."

"He sure is, Anata. He sure is," Luna agreed.

"Takeshi-nii-san," Hana replied, getting the attention of her brother, his wife, and her own daughter. "What exactly does he do?"

"It's a secret from Mommy, koto-koto," C-chan told her, getting understanding smiles from Takeshi and Luna, known Takeshi now wanted to keep that secret between his teammates and the three of them.

"Eh?" Hana gawked before C-chan turned to her uncle and aunt.

"Right, Uncle Takeshi? Auntie Luna?"

"Ne!" the three smiled as C-chan and Luna giggled while Takeshi acted like he was shushing them to keep the secret as Hana went "Aww…" in disappointment.

"Family… eh?" Jet shrugged nearby, holding on to his kendo stick, thinking to himself while Storm and Wave walked up to see what was going on.

* * *

**(Cue Ending Theme: Miina Atsumare! Kyoryuger)**

**Gabugabu kamitsuke Gabutyra (**Chomp chomp chomp 'em now, Gabutyra!**)**

**Gangan uchimakure Parasagun (**Bang bang shoot 'em up, Parasagun!**)**

**Gocchiin to gekitotsu Stegotchi (**Smash 'em and bash 'em Stegotchi!**)**

**Zakuzaku katana de Zakutor (**Slice 'em and dice 'em, Zakutor!**)**

**Drill de tsuttsuke Dricera (**Spin spin your drills, Dricera!**)**

**Gorogoro kaminari Pteragodon (**Rumble and thunder, Pteragodon**)**

**Namae yobeba… oh, meccha odoritakunaru** (Just call their names… oh, and you've just got to move!)

**Naru naru de dance! (**Move and move and DANCE!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Kyoryu ga odocchaunda (**Even the dinosaurs can dance!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gabu gabu gan gan (**So chomp right into it,**)**

**GABURINCHOU!**

**Kyoryu to odocchaunda (**And you can dance with dinosaurs, too!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gan gan gabu gabu (**Chomp right into it!**)**

**Utae mucho! (**Sing mucho!**)**

**Issho ni samba! (**We can samba!**)**

**Miina atsumare! Kyoryuger! (**Everyone together now! Kyoryuger!**)**

**GABURA!**

* * *

Green's father is super strict! King takes action to get him to accept Green as a Kyoryuger! And, the Deinochasers take a bite out of the road!

JIKAI! Brave 3: It's Getting Rough! The Slashing Brave!

Try and stop them!

* * *

**KKD: And that's the chapter that intros Kyoryuzin. I hope I did good in describing ti well. But I have something to ask you guys: do you want me to put up the bios for C-chan and Akiza if I haven't already? If so, please tell me in your reviews, which you should do for this chapter first before you go and check out the other chapters I post with this one. Remember, review this before moving on. I hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it.**


	3. Brave 3

**KKD: And here we are with chapter three! This will bring on a quick glimpse at Jet's life like in the actual Brave 3, but I'll be introducing a temporary OC to play as Jet's dad. Anyway, onto disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD owns only Takeshi Narumi, Luna Hashimoto, Hana Narumi, C-chan Narumi (Partially), Akiza, and the OC who plays Jet's dad. Everything else belongs to their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, OverNerd02 (Partially owns C-chan), etc.**

**KKD: Again, if you guys think I should put the some of these OCs onto my profile, please inform me in a review at the end of this chapter or any other for that matter.**

* * *

Today, we return to the Tiger Boy restaurant to see Hana, C-chan, Luna, and Takeshi having just been served some bowls of a kind of lamb and potato dish on top of rice with veggies by Akiza (who for now is in her waitress outfit). The Narumi family then each took a taste of the food and smiled brightly after tasting it.

"This is niki-niki delicious!" C-chan smiled at how good it tasted, making Akiza smile as well.

"This is new on the menu, right, Akiza?" Takeshi asked, earning a nod from her as the chef came out, who happened to be someone you'd not expect unless it was at a hot dog stand.

"I came up with it!" the temporary chef, Sonic, smiled, crossing his arms. "It's a New Zealand-style lamb bowl!"

"Very impressive," Luna complimented. "Although I personally miss having the sushi like my hubby, here. By the way, Akiza, why's King here?"

"One of our usual line cooks got sick, so he's filling in," Akiza answered.

"That was nice of him," Hana smiled.

"So King… is coo-King, eh?" Takeshi quipped, getting sweat drops from C-chan, Hana, and Akiza while Luna snicker slightly while Sonic just smiled.

"That's my husband for ya, always trying to lighten the mood," Luna smiled.

"Yea. You're lucky, Luna-chan. And I see you still love your dumb old man jokes, Nossan," Sonic chuckled as he sat next to Takeshi.

"Hey, um… I'm a bit uncomfortable with that nickname… It sounds too much like 'Ossan' or 'old man', and I'm only 25," Takeshi sighed, making the others chuckle as Rouge, who was at a table across from the others with her date of the week being male.

"Well, look at them, playing 'happy family'," Rouge sighed with a slight smiled while staying near her date.

It was here that the Babylon Rogues walked in, Jet still holding on to his kendo stick along with his school bags. Akiza then turned to see the trio.

"Oh,welcome," Akiza bid the three birds. "Will it be the usual cream sodas?"

"Yep," Storm nodded.

"Why not?" Wave shrugged.

"Yes," Jet merely nodded as the three Babylon Rogues took the table they used last time and sat down while Sonic couldn't help but watch them.

"That hawk's always so stone-faced when I see him," Sonic sighed with his head resting on his hand.

"Yeah, even with his friends there, I like to think of that one as a challenge," Akiza replied, getting the attention of the Narumis & Sonic as she turned her gaze back towards the Babylon Rogues. "I want to see him smile. His name is Jet, and I haven't seen him smile even once."

However, they didn't bother to notice an aging hawk with grayish green feathers in a black swordmaster gi approach the Babylon Rogues as if they thought he was about to take a seat away from them. Even Jet didn't notice until this Mobian grabbed him by the wrist, the slap getting everyone's attention, and nearly making Jet gasp at seeing who it was.

"Tou-san," he gawked.

"Tou-san?" some of the onlookers repeated in shock.

"I've been waiting for you!" the elder hawk responded, forcing Jet to his feet and handing him his kendo stick whatever exactly it was under the sheath. "Come along, Jet!"

Jet, just as surprised as the others, was literally dragged by his arm towards the restaurant's exit before Akiza approached him.

"Uh… what about his cream soda?" she asked.

"He'll be paying now!" the elder hawk snapped, pulling out a 1000 yen bill and slamming it in front of Akiza before storming outside with his son as the others watched, with Wave and Storm already up.

"Scary!" Akiza and Takeshi gawked as Wave and Storm walked over.

"You have no idea," the swallow sighed. "I'm sorry, Akiza, we're leaving now, too."

"What she said. Here," Storm replied handing Akiza the currency for what the cream sodas cost before the two birds followed their friends and his dad.

* * *

Later, Jet, and the elder hawk who was his father were walking down one oath to their place just as Wave and Storm came running up.

"Wait! Hold up! Mr. Rippukan?" Storm called out, getting the attention of the hawks.

"Please… just call me by my first name, Turbo," the elder hawk insisted.

"Right. Turbo-san, why'd you yank us out of there? You've never been like that," Wave replied.

"Well, Wave… you, Storm, and my son are entitled to waste your time in a place like that, I've even been willing to let you three stay together despite your yankee antics together. But I'm concerned about the deterioration of Jet's swordsmanship," Turbo answered, making him and Jet think to one of their training sessions, during which, Jet was sparring with his sword like Kyoryu Green, this made the Babylon Rogues and Turbo stop before the elder hawk turned to his son. "I don't know where you learned that technique… but only a wild beast would fight like that."

"That's all you ever care about, Father…" Jet growled before…

People came running and screaming from a jail-themed Debo Monster. This creep would best be described as a living jailhouse with his warden's cap, prison torn pant, and iron-strong cages and prison references all over his body.

"**I'm Debo Royaroya!"** he shouted getting the attention of the four birds as the monster aimed his gaze towards a couple of men in karate uniforms.

What he did next was kinda strange. He used a cage on a chain to fling at his target. In this case, he somehow managed to throw two, which landed, covering his targets' head before they glowed and shrank into blue orbs of light before being yanked back into one cage by Debo Royaroya before the lights in the cage in his hand vanished by flying into the cage on his left shoulder. Looking into this cage, we see the light returned to being people/Mobians of various types that have proven to be strong, roaring in anger to get free.

"A monster!" Turbo gasped reaching for his sheath and pulling out a wooden sword known as a bokutou, which I remember is much sturdier than a kendo stick. (A/N: I made a mistake before, this is the type of weapon Jet was carrying around this whole time.)

Anyway, Turbo unsheathed his bokutou ready to fight if needed, making Royaroya look in his direction before shots suddenly sparked off the monster by some kind of blasts. This made the four birds look and turn to see Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink charge into battle with their Gaburevolvers.

"Hold it right there!" Red shouted as the three stopped to aim their guns at the kaijin.

"**Get out here, Zorima!"** Royaroya shouted, making the grunts appear by seeping from the ground as a green ooze before looking at the team. "Go!"

With that, the Zorima charged as the Kyoryugers did the same. Despite numbers against them, the Kyoryugers had the advantage with their skills. Nearby, Wave and Storm know they couldn't take on those grunts, but Jet could.

"I should…" Jet started to say as he began to approach the battlefield only for Turbo to stop Jet in his tracks.

"I've had enough of your hideous techniques! Let me show you how it's done," Turbo scolded preparing his sword.

"**Now, I'll lock you up!"** Royaroya roared, throwing his cage towards Turbo, but the elder hawk held his blade in the air to prepare an attack of sort.

He slowly made a rotation in the air with his blade as the cage drew closer before slashing, knocking the cage to the ground, right back towards Royaroya.

"Whoa! That guy is…" Kyoryu Red gawked before quickly tossing an incoming Zorima aside to continue what he said. "…Amazing!"

"**He's really strong!"** Royaroya smirked as Jet tightened the grip on his bokutou, which Wave and Storm noticed. **"I've gotta lock that guy up, too!"**

Wave and Storm quickly took this to usher Jet to a different location.

"Go!" the Debo Monster roared, making the Zorima charge toward Turbo, who deflected each attack with ease, and knocked the grunts away with a whack from his bokutou while showing off impressive swordsmanship skills.

After he kicked Royaroya aside, Kyoryu Red rushed over to help Turbo fend of the Zorima.

"Run!" he urged. "You might be tough, but these guys are monster! So hurry!"

Much to Red's surprise, the elder hawk turned to the Kyoryuger and bowed.

"You have my gratitude," he replied.

"Hai," Red nodded as Turbo fled the scene and the Kyoryuger continued to battle the Zorima.

* * *

With the Babylon Rogues, Storm and Wave looked to see Turbo fled.

"He's gone, boss," Storm replied.

"You'd better do your thing now before he notices you're missing," Wave suggested as Jet pulled out a Gaburevolver and the green #4 Zakutor Zyudenshi.

"I'm already on it! Brave In!" he shouted, activating the Zyudenshi and inserting it into the Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTOR~!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" Jet shouted, spinning the cylinder before doing the "henshin dance" and aiming to the sky. "Fire!"

With that, a green Raptor head shot out and it helped change Jet into the human-sized Kyoryu Green. Transformation finished, Green pulled out his Gaburicalibur and held it in his usual reverse-grip style.

* * *

"You guys get outta here, I got this," Jet told Wave and Storm, who nodded before both fled leaving Jet to rush to the battlefield as Kyoryu Green.

As Green jumped into battle, Red heard him scream and moved out of the way, letting the senshi slash at Royaroya and hitting the living jailhouse with the butt of his blade. When it seemed like Green was just resting in a battle-ready pose with his Gaburicalibur behind his back, he thrusted the blade forward with just two fingers, launching the weapon into the bars of the Debo Monster's chest, making him groan in pain. With some flip, Green rushed in and grabbed his sword again before slashing Royaroya thrice more.

"Green!" Red gasped, rushing back towards his comrade.

"You want someone strong?" Green asked sarcastically as he stood up. "Then taste my blade's steel!"

* * *

**(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

**GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Narrator: Dinosaurs plus Mobians! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Mobius! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

**ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**__We are unbeatable superstars!)_

_**Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden **__(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

_**Mune ga sadaru ze **__(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

_**Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**__To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

_**Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger **__(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

_**Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**__Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

_**Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase **__(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

_**(Yacchaou ze!) **__(Let's get 'em)_

_**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**__Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

_**Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

_**Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite **__(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

_**Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**__No one could ever stop you!)_

_**Kiite miro todoroke! (**__Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

_**Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger! **_

_**Brave In!**_

* * *

**Brave 3: It's Getting Rough! The Slashing Brave!**

* * *

Green continued to fight the Debo Monster on his own, only to be kicked back and into his teammates who managed to catch him before he fell.

"Whoa, there!" Red gawked, catching the green senshi.

"Calm down!" Pink shouted as Green forced himself up.

"'**I lock other folks up, and then make my escape!' That's my catchphrase!"** Debo Royaroya chuckled as he ran fast past the Kyoryugers, hitting them with each of his three passes, eventually knocking them to the ground. **"Lock 'em up, lock 'em up…"**

Suddenly, the monster grunts as he was forced back by another blast from the just arriving Kyoryu Black.

"Okay, back up. Can you four really not handle this clown?" Black groaned as she stopped just before the group. "Really?"

"Well, why are you so late?" Pink snapped as she and the others got to their feet.

"I had a date, of course," Black shrugged off like it was nothing.

"**Onore, another one!"** Royaroya screamed before surprisingly, to both him AND the Kyoryugers, he was slashed on the back, before turning around and seeing the last person he'd expect to attack him. **"Dogold-sama?!"**

"**Haratadashi! What's taking you so long, just take 'em out!"** the Raging Knight roared as he charged into battle with the Kyoryugers ready to stop him if needed.

"Come on!" Red shouted as he and the others charged, brandishing their own Gaburicalibur in their own way.

The five rangers slashed at the Raging Knight, but they fought in vain as the angered Deboss Army General countered each strike and knocked them all back, each screaming in pain, even proving himself against Kyoryu Green, who while jumping to try and slash back, only got slashed with an electrically charged slice from Dogold.

"**You think your pathetic sword skills can beat me?"** Dogold scoffed as he deflected the recovered Red's attacks.

"Pathetic sword skills?" Green nearly growled.

"**Haratadashi! HARATADASHI! No human or Mobian can defeat me, and any who tries to is gonna get wiped out!"** Dogold roared, knocking Red around before nearly cleaving the senshi with his blade as Red had his back to the ground.

"First a crybaby, and now a bully?" Red gawked before Green roared and charged in, giving Red the chance to escape as the green senshi charged and attacked Dogold.

"No one insults my swordsmanship and gets away with it!" he snapped, struggling with his own blade to get through Dogold's.

"What?! Green?! What's gotten into you?!" Red gawked as he ran back in to help him, only for Dogold to have an advantage.

"**Royaroya, hurry up and get those human and Mobians out of here!" **Dogold snapped at his Debo Monster who was on his knees as he knocked the two Kyoryugers to the ground.

"**Oh, that's right! Roger, time for a dashing escape! Seeya!"** the living jailhouse responded before dashing away, making Red gawk at what was happening.

"That's bad! We can't let him get away!" Red shouted to his teammates.

"Right! Come on, Takeshi. After him!" Pink urged Blue as they got to their feet.

"Got it!" Blue nodded as they followed Royaroya.

"**And now a lock up on the quick!" **the Debo Monster smirked, quickly turning a corner and fleeing to another location at a speed surprisingly faster than the chasing Kyoryugers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Green was back on his feet trying to destroy Dogold, but nearly failing. However, Green's rage made Red come in to intervene, kicking Dogold back in the process.

"Calm down!" the Red ranger shouted, firing with his Gaburevolver to keep Dogold back, as Green to force him off, only for Red to quickly regain his grip. "I had no idea you were such a hothead!"

"Urusei!" Green snapped, tossing Red to the ground while Black watched.

Next, using his preferred style, Green held his blade similar to how Turbo wielded the bokutou before rotating his Gaburicalibur in a similar fashion, making Red gasp as he stood recognizing the move.

"Th-That move…" he gawked before Green tried to slash at Red, who held his blade in defense, but Black had made the first move by deflecting the blade and wrapping her arms around Green's.

"Yowch…" she gawked blocking the slash before groaning when she wrapped her arms around Green's who struggled to break free. "…What are you boys doing? Don't tell me I have to play mother to you two."

"**Heh. Friends vs friends? What kill-joys," **Dogold scoffed before banging his chest. **"Haratadashi!"**

With that, Dogold vanished in a flash of lightning, leaving a crater where he once stood, unaware of Torin watching the entire thing.

"The Raging Knight," he sighed before snapping his fingers. "Dogold!"

* * *

Later, back at the Spirit Base, Sonic, Takeshi, and Akiza placed their Zyudenshi in place to charge before looking at Green and Black, who were still in their suits.

"Green, you've really gotta put a lid on that, man," Sonic sighed, looking at the green ranger sitting on the middle table before said ranger hopped off.

"If you expect me to listen to you…" Green started before turning to Sonic and pulling out his sword. "Then you'll have to prove that you're my better."

Hearing this made the others stare at Green while Sonic just shrugged it off with a chuckle and swiping his thumb past his nose in confidence.

"Yosh, I got it!" he smirked. "If I win, then you'd better tell me what your deal is."

"And if you lose?" Green asked as Sonic plucked up a freshly charged Zyudenshi of his.

"Then _I'll_ call _you _King."

* * *

"Bring it!" the recently transformed Red shouted as he and Green charged at each other, slashing and deflecting blows easily with their Gaburicaliburs.

However, Green blocked one attack only to punch Red to the ground and into one of the sturdy pillars.

"You're mine!" Green roared as he charged before Red turned… blasted Green back with his Gaburevolver, making the other three gasp in shock at what he did.

Thankfully the blasts weren't fatal, but it was enough to make Green bounce back with his blade smoking.

"Yosha!" Red cheered as he jumped believing he won.

"Don't 'Yosha' after that!" Black groaned, bonking Red on the head, making the Red senshi drop his Gaburevolver.

"Why'd you shoot him?!" Takeshi snapped as Red picked up his revolver.

"Should I not have?" Red asked stupidly.

"It was pretty obvious he was talking about a _sword _fight, and you don't bring a _gun_ to a _fair _sword fight," Akiza informed making Red ponder on that while the others groaned and Green reached for his own Gaburevolver.

"Ohhh!"

"Don't go 'Ohhh!' now!" Takeshi, Akiza, and Black snapped at Red while Green removed his Zyudenshi from his Gaburevolver and reverted to the same green hawk from the restaurant, making the others gasp at seeing who Kyoryu Green was.

"You…" Red started, stunned as Akiza nearly dropped her jaw in shock.

"Jet-kun?!" she gasped as Jet lowered his head.

"It's true, I didn't say a word about not using guns," he sighed before looking at the four before him. "I was being too stubborn… I accept defeat."

With this, Jet left the Spirit Base.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a cave outside of town, Royaroya smirked as he found a safe spot to "transfer" his "prisoners".

"**Lock 'em up!" **he smirked, sending the humans and Mobians into the light orb forms from the cage on his shoulder into the normal sized cage in the cave.

When the "prisoners" returned to their normal forms, they rushed to the cell bars and screamed in rage, begging to be released as they were innocent.

"**When powerful humans and/or Mobians lose their freedom, they are quick to anger," **Chaos' voice narrated as we see a fiery red aura/mist emit from these "prisoners" and enter the tower back at the Deboss Army HQ, making the meter rise**. "The monster gathers those feelings for us…"**

* * *

Then, our gaze turns back to Chaos admiring Dogold for the work his Debo Monster accomplished.

"**Deboss-sama will be most pleased," **Chaos told Dogold, who simply smirked as best as he could for having a near motionless mouth as it looked stuck in an angry pose.

"**Humans and Mobians are weak! All you do is knock 'em around a bit, and they start sobbing!" **Dogold nearly chuckled.

"**Are you trying to be insulting toward me? Do you think it's easy being in charge of sorrow?" **Aigaron whimpered before tearing up, much to Luckyuro's chagrin and making Candelilla back up a bit before the Sorrowful Knight wiped off his tears. **"It wounds me so…"**

"**No, no!" **Candelilla giggled as usual, making Aigaron look at her as the Cheerful Knight smiled as always. **"I told you, **_**Keep Smiling!"**_

* * *

Back with Torin, he was with Takeshi and Black as Sonic and Akiza decided to talk to Turbo while Jet was out who knows where. So, we see Takeshi now on a yellow and black dino-themed motorcycle, the front half being yellow with red "eyes" while the back was simply black. (A/N: Seeing this reminded me of a dino-themed version of W's Hardboilder.)

However, Takeshi was going pretty fast, and he felt that he was driving out of control as he struggled to stay on the bike course they were on, screaming with nearly each jump as the bike seemed to roar like a dino.

"Slow down, slow down!" Takeshi begged. "Watch out, watch out, watch out! WHOA~!"

"That's a pretty sweet bike," Black noted as she and Torin watched Takeshi test the motorcycle. "It'd be easy to catch cage-head with one of those."

"You should use one, as well," Torin suggested pulling out a yellow Zyudenshi with a Deinonychus theme to it. "This is the Zyudenshi of the Deinochasers, small Zyudenryu that become high-speed motorcycles."

Black then took this Zyudenshi and looked at it curiously.

"They were among the Zyudenryu warriors who fought to protect Gabutyra-tachi," Torin continued. "They were known as the Guardians."

"A Guardian no Zyudenshi…" Black gawked before "kissing" the battery.

"Don't do this to me!" Takeshi screamed as the Deinochaser he was on made a big leap before stopping, making Takeshi scream as he was thrown off the bike, and into the ground.

Takeshi groaned in pain as he removed his helmet and looked at the Deinochaser while panting to catch his breath.

"That thing's a tough ride!" he panted as the bike moved up by itself while the hedgehog managed to stand up. "I guess you could say that bike took _me_ for a ride."

It was then that motorcycle split into the two Zyudenryu that made it up, making the Zyudenshi they had to connect with shrink to normal and fall. The two unicycle-like Deinonychus screeched at Takeshi before both leaving.

"Wait, no, come back!" Takeshi shouted. "Was it really _that _bad?!"

"You need to be more brave than that, Nossan!" Torin responded, slapping Takeshi's shoulder before chuckling as he left, making Takeshi flinch at the nickname.

"No… not Torin, too," he groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a place called the Rippukan Swordsmanship Dojo (or something like that, the subs never gave me a good name), Jet was just walking back to this place after having met up with Wave and Storm.

"C'mon, Boss, it can't be THAT bad," Storm replied.

"We know your dad can be rough, but that's no reason to go all out against your teammates like that," Wave replied, but Jet remained silent as they entered the courtyard of Turbo's dojo.

"Leave!" the birds heard Turbo snapped as they hid near a tree that had little to no leaves. "I will not discuss this with strangers!"

It turned out, the two who were there were indeed Sonic and Akiza as mentioned above.

"But you gotta tell me!" Sonic responded. "Why's Jet so mad at you?"

This made Akiza do a double take.

"King, that's kinda blunt…" she muttered before they noticed Turbo slump his own head before looking at the two.

"I guess it's not surprising that he doesn't care for me," he figured as he slowly sat down. "My dedication to training Jet as a swordsman… led to his mother leaving us. Naturally, Jet hates me. And my teachings, too."

Hearing this, Jet just groaned as he knew firsthand how that came to be while Wave and Storm were at a loss for words.

"Pops, your style is still a part of his," Sonic informed Turbo as he sat down, making all the bird Mobians listening in confused. "It's the same with me, so I understand. I traveled the world with my dad. But one day, my Dad left me with this souvenir on my neck and vanished."

Sonic was holding the necklace he wore to prove that point while he had a quick flashback from a note of his father's final words to him.

"_I'm about to go on a dangerous adventure. You can be like me, and follow the path of the great lizards, or use this money to return to Japan and stay with your Uncle Chuck. …It's your choice," _he remembered what the letter said, which is also what Sonic told Turbo.

"I decided to live like my dad did. And I'm sure Jet will find his answers, too," Sonic figured, finishing the touching speech, making Turbo ponder those words while Jet just came out of hiding, much to Wave and Storm's shock, and was pretty darn mad.

"Don't make me laugh!" Jet snapped, making Sonic, Akiza, and Turbo look at him.

"Souji…!" the two Kyoryugers responded in different was; while Sonic's was glad that Jet was there, Akiza was just surprised that he was listening the whole time.

"You want me to take after him?" Jet scoffed. "You cannot even begin to comprehend how I feel!"

"Really?" Sonic asked as he stood up. "I figured we had a lot in common."

* * *

However, Jet just growled before running off, with Turbo pondering on what Sonic said and the others concerned for Jet.

Later, Jet had run into a bamboo forest, sighing at what happened. Then, he looked up to see a familiar face, which was the Zyudenryu his suit and Zyudenshi were based on: the green raptor with yellow clawed **Zyudenryu Zakutor**.

"You've got the wrong idea about me too, Zakutor," Jet sighed to his aibou. "I'm just using you to get back at my father."

"Except a Zyudenryu wouldn't choose someone so selfish," a voice replied as Jet turned around to see it was Akiza who spoke and was now approaching him before handing him a Zyudenshi. "Here."

Jet, while a little concerned at first, soon took the Zyudenshi and found it was the battery for Deinochaser.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A Deinochaser Zyudenshi. King said to give it to you," Akiza answered. "He thinks that a fast dinosaur would be a good match for you."

Jet then stared at the Zyudenshi before he and Akiza heard an explosion, turning towards the sound. They ran back to see Wave and Storm were now down and injured as they saw who attacked them was now attacking Turbo and Sonic.

"**Lock 'em up!" **Royaroya's voice sounded out, as the Debo Monster blasted King off with a bolt of lightning, making him drop his Gaburevolver, while the living jailhouse smirked showing that he had Turbo's head in his special cage. **"This time, I'm gonna lock you up tight!"**

"Tou-san!" Jet gasped.

"Jet, it's all up to you!" Sonic shouted, surprising the others as the cobalt hedgehog grabbed Turbo as if to try and free him, but it was too late as the two of them were turned into light orbs, shrunk, sucked into Royaroya's shoulder cage as the Debo Monster chuckled, which also made Jet, Akiza, Wave, and Storm gasp in unison.

"**And now a dashing escape!" **Royaroya smirked as he sped off, leaving the four to deal with a bunch of Zorima.

"Oh no, he's going to get away again!" Akiza gasped before she and Jet looked at each other, nodded, and charged into battle, knocking the Zorima for a loop as usual with their own preferred styles as Jet use his legs and his own bokutou to knock down and out the grunts he fought.

Then, Jet pulled out his Gaburevolver and dodged before firing at all the Zorima around him, making them explode in defeat.

"I guess this king like to delegate, much to my chagrin…" Jet sighed as he pulled up the Deinochaser Zyudenshi. "Brave In!"

With that, he inserted the Zyudenshi like he would to transform, and started part of the same process.

**=GABURINCHOU! DEINOCHA~SER!=**

This time, Jet fired at the ground, summoning up the two halves of the Deinochaser motorcycle, the yellow **Zyudenryu Deinos, **and the black **Zyudenryu Chase.**

Quickly removing the Zyudenshi, Jet tossed the yellow battery to the two dinosaurs. Naturally, the Zyudenshi grew before the two dinos turned face to face as the battery aimed diagonally. Deino then somehow made his neck rotate so that his head was upside-down before both Zyudenryus' mouths chomped on the battery at the same time.

**=GABURINCHOU=**

Thus, the Deinochaser was complete.

"Wow! Pretty amazing, Jet!" Akiza complimented, as she countered the Zorima still while Jet boarded the bike and grabbed the helmet on it.

"I'm going on ahead," the hawk told the hedgehog before putting on the helmet and driving off in the general direction Debo Royaroya dashed off in.

* * *

Later, Royaroya stopped outside the cave where he hid his captives and chuckled, believing he again outran the Kyoryugers.

"**A successful escape!" **he chuckled until…

Jet came zooming in on his Deinochaser from the air, making the Debo Monster gasp before the hawk slashed him with his Gaburicalibur before landing and skidding to a halt to see Royaroya was now rolling on the ground, smoking from the slash before looking up to see Jet without his helmet get off the bike with his blade at the ready.

'_Tou-san! Red!'_ the hawk thought to himself before charging and trying to slash the Debo Monster before looking into the cage on his shoulder and seeing his dad and Sonic in there.

"Jet!" Turbo gasped before Jet used his style to knock Debo Royaroya back a ways.

"**You're pretty strong yourself! I'll catch you, too!"** the monster roared before throwing his chain-cage. **"Lock 'em up!"**

With that, Jet got into a standy pose more suited for his style of swordplay before…

"Jet… I know you can block that, too!" Sonic shouted, making Jet gawk for a second before remembering his father's technique earlier that day used to block the same cage.

'_That's is!' _Jet realized before standing up and entering a similar pose as that, but combining that style with his own; this made his dad's eye widen, recognizing what he was doing. _'I can see them combined! My father's style and my own!'_

As he thought this, he executed the move he attempted to use on Red earlier, but this time, he managed to follow through, and the successful slash not only blocked the incoming cage, it shattered the cage to pieces, making Turbo gasp.

"He combined my superior style with his bestial bladesmanship!" Turbo gawked as he and Sonic cracked a smile.

"This is my answer. The Zangeki Musoken!" Jet growled before charging again, but with a quick leap and two slashes, Royaroya grunted in pain as Jet posed, like he was done.

Sure enough, now the bars on Royaroya's shoulder cage were bust, making the Debo Monster gasp as it sparked and his captive turned into orbs of light, making their escape.

"**A jailbreak?!" **he gawked as Sonic and Turbo returned to normal and Sonic helped the elder hawk stay on his feet as Jet ran over.

"JET!" Turbo shouted as he gripped the arm of his kneeling son with a smile. "That was some fine swordsmanship! You saved us!"

With a nod, Jet and Sonic noticed Takeshi and Akiza arrive with the other bandaged up Babylon Rogues.

"Wave, Storm, get my dad outta here and back home. Me and my new teammates will handle this," Jet instructed.

"We're on it," Wave nodded.

"Gotcha, Boss," Storm replied as the two helped get Turbo from Sonic and they fled as Sonic and Jet reunited with Takeshi and Akiza.

"You guys okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Jet," Sonic smirked, placing his hand on the hawk's shoulder.

"I knew you could do it, Jet!" Akiza smiled. "King believed in you for a reason."

"That's true," Sonic agreed. "We're a team after all. But not just any ordinary team; we're a Sentai!"

With a nod from everyone, Jet strapped on the Kyoryuger Gaburevolver holster before all four drew said weapon and their respective Zyudenshi and getting into position.

"Brave In!" they all shouted, activating their Zyudenshi and inserting them into their respective Gaburevolvers.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR~! DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they shouted as they executed the transformation process. "Fire!"

A pull of the trigger, and they all grew in height and transformed into their respective Kyoryuger form. This made Debo Royaroya gasp at the sight.

"**Eh?! Y-You're those…" **he gawked before the Kyoryugers prepared for their roll call.

"Hear our roar!" Red started off before posing.

"Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu Red!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Blue!" Blue added with his pose.

"Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu Green!" Green shouted next before Pink finished off the roll call.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu Pink!"

Then, the four went for their team pose.

"The World's Strongest Brave!" they shouted.

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red shouted before the entire team finished with a shout of…

"KYORYUGER!"

"Go and get 'em!" the Debo Monster ordered a horde of Zorima as the grunts dashed into battle while the Kyoryugers simply stood in ready for Red to announce their charge.

"It's about to get wild~! So stop us if you can!" Red shouted before the four Kyoryugers charged in.

* * *

As usual, Blue showed off his impressive strength against the grunts surrounding him with his kicks, and head bashes before grabbing one Zorima and…

"Nobuharu Bomber!" he shouted after bashing one on the head before grabbing the grunt's waist from the back before launching it into the air behind him with a flip.

Pink showed off her equally skilled kickboxing on the Zorima, kicking, punching, and flipping around the grunts with great ease.

Meanwhile, Red and Green got through the Zorima defense and struck at Debo Royaroya themselves. Red went hand-to-hand while Green used his Gaburicalibur against the Debo Monster.

"Here comes the wild!" Red shouted as Green lowered himself so Red could flip over his back and give Royaroya a swift kick.

Green, meanwhile, was able to slash, but was launched back for a bit before dashing through some lightning attacks, dealing a heavy blow to Royaroya's chest. Afterwards, the two Kyoryugers boarded their own Deinochasers.

"Lets hit him with a bike attack!" Green shouted zooming towards the rising Royaroya.

"I got it, let's do it!" Red nodded as he zoomed at the Debo Monster as well, but they zoomed at him from opposite directions.

"**I'm gonna lock both of you up!"** the Debo Monster roared, firing electricity that the Kyoryugers were NOT hit by while preparing their Zyudenshi for their finishers.

"It's over," Green noted, inserting his Zyudenshi and pumping his Gaburicalibur.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

**=VAMOLA!=**

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" he roared, slashing the Debo Monster as Red inserted one into his Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA! + GABUTY~RA!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Red shouted as he spun the cylinder and fired.

**=VAMOLA! MUCHO!=**

**=Gabun, GABU~N!=**

The final blast made Royaroya spark with energy before he fell with a call of "No… escape… failed!"

"That was Brave!" Red smirked at the victory.

* * *

"**Luckyuro!" **Dogold roared, grabbing the "kid" by his hat, making Candelilla scream. **"You're up!"**

"**What?! Unlucky!"** the spy shouted.

* * *

Back with the Kyoryugers, the four met up quickly after the bout.

"Okay! Let's save the people he captured!" Blue suggested, getting nods from the others as they were about to do so before… they felt the ground shake and saw Debo Royaroya rise up to giant size.

"He grew huge, too!" Red gawked.

"**Up you go, up you get!" **Luckyuro shouted from below. **"Make sure to grab more humans!"**

"He's gonna take the people he captured back!" Pink gasped.

"Let's stop him with Kyoryuzin!" Red suggested, making him, Blue, and Pink pull out their Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" they shouted, activating the Zyudenshi before launching them. "Come on! Gabutyra/Stegotchi/Dricera!"

The three Zyudenryu caught the Zyudenshi, came running towards the battlefield, and then executed the process to become Kyoryuzin.

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

Then, the three Zyudenryu executed the transformation.

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

**=KYORYUZIN!=**

Inserting the Gaburevolvers into their slots, the trio were set to fight as Kyoryuzin launched into the air before grabbing Royaroya from behind and holding him in place when the mecha landed.

"We're not letting go!" Blue and Red grunted as Green watched and go an idea.

"Akiza, help the other down here! I can handle this one," Green shouted as he pulled out his own Zyudenshi to activate. "Brave In! Koi, Zakutor!"

Like the others before, the green Zyudenshi grew large with a raptor aura engulfing it for a moment before flying off to the bamboo forests of Japan near Mount Fuji where the real Zakutor waited. The Zyudenryu opened his jaw then to swallow the Zyudenshi.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

With that, the raptor's tail split into three segments before Zakutor showed off his skills with a slash of his tail, slicing the bamboo with a roar before hopping off to where the others were.

"**Let me go!"** Royaroya grunted as Kyoryuzin looked in Zakutor's direction.

"Is that…" Red gawked, and sure enough, Zakutor came hopping from the hills before using his tail to slash Royaroya to the ground after Kyoryuzin let go. "Whoa! That must be Jet's Zyudenryu!"

With the whistle activated, Dricera removed herself (activating the "Ha ha! Sim, Ha, HA!") while Zakutor opened his mouth and took Dricera's place as Kyoryuzin's left arm.

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

"Yosh, yosh, yosh… yeah!" Red smirked as a new green pedestal appeared between him and and Pink as Green warped into the room.

"Jet!" Pink gasped.

"Sweet!" Blue cheered.

"Now that's more like it!" Red added as Green got his Gaburevolver into position.

"Kyoryuzin, Stegotchi + Zakutor!" they all announced as Kyoryuzin spun like a tornado hitting Debo Royaroya, giving Dricera the time needed to jump and drill a hole into the wall where the "prisoners" were.

The Debo Monster tried to strike, but was blocked by the Stegotchi Shield and struck hard by Kyoryuzin's Zakutor claw. The mecha then checked back near where Dricera was and saw the men that were captured were freed.

"ARIGATOU!" the shouted in thanks to Kyoryuzin as Dricera came out with a roar of victory.

"Wow! Arigatou, Dricera!" Pink replied to her partner.

"We done yet?" Blue asked,

"Let's wrap it up!" Red smirked, stretching.

"Right," Green agreed.

"Kyoryuzin, Brave Finish!" the team roared, making the mecha roared as Gabutyra's head spat out a fireball before Zakutor's claw absorbed it, glowing with fire.

The Debo Monster just urged them forward, only to get slashed by the fiery claw, exploding in defeat.

* * *

Later, Turbo, in a white gi, was practicing his moves alongside Jet, in the dark blue gi, both executing the same moves in a normal sword wielding style. Nearby, Sonic, Takeshi, Akiza, Wave, and Storm watched the two, all of whom were impressed by both swordsmen's skills. Later, the two hawks bowed to each other before Turbo smiled at Jet.

"You've improved greatly, Jet," Turbo replied as Jet looked at the audience they had.

"My friends showed me the way," he answered as Akiza smiled, Wave did the same with a shrug, Storm gave him a thumbs-up, Takeshi bowed quickly, and Sonic gave the hawk a peace sign before Jet turned back to his dad. "I realized how important it was to master your style. That's the path to greater strength."

"I see," Turbo nodded. "Just remember, Jet Souji Rippuken, the future of the Rippuken Dojo lies in your hands. You should incorporate new techniques, and evolve its swordsmanship into something you're proud of."

With that, Jet watched as his dad left while his friends approached him.

"That's great, Jet!" Sonic smiled.

"I didn't know Souji was your middle name," Wave added.

"…It just didn't fit with the rest of us, that's all," Jet shrugged at Wave's comment.

"Still, you've got a cool dad," Sonic noted.

"So, gee, is Souji gonna be fine now?" Takeshi asked in his joking manner, getting a slight giggle from Akiza before she gave him a slight nudge with her elbow.

"There's another old man pun!" she laughed making all the others, even Jet, smile.

"Arigatou, King. Miina," Jet replied.

"Glad the boss is great with having more pals, now," Storm noted, making Wave nod as Sonic spread his arms ready for a bro-hug.

"Yeah, looking forward to working with you," Sonic replied before… Akiza shoved him aside and hugged Jet.

"Alright! Jet finally smiled!" she squealed before letting go.

"It's okay. I do smile _sometimes,_" he sighed making the others laugh.

"Well, they can enjoy themselves if they want," a female voice spoke in the Spirit Base before a familiar gloved hand picked up the #13 Zyudenshi, revealing herself to be Rouge. "But I do things my way."

* * *

**(Cue Ending Theme: Miina Atsumare! Kyoryuger)**

**Gabugabu kamitsuke Gabutyra (**Chomp chomp chomp 'em now, Gabutyra!**)**

**Gangan uchimakure Parasagun (**Bang bang shoot 'em up, Parasagun!**)**

**Gocchiin to gekitotsu Stegotchi (**Smash 'em and bash 'em Stegotchi!**)**

**Zakuzaku katana de Zakutor (**Slice 'em and dice 'em, Zakutor!**)**

**Drill de tsuttsuke Dricera (**Spin spin your drills, Dricera!**)**

**Gorogoro kaminari Pteragodon (**Rumble and thunder, Pteragodon**)**

**Namae yobeba… oh, meccha odoritakunaru** (Just call their names… oh, and you've just got to move!)

**Naru naru de dance! (**Move and move and DANCE!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Kyoryu ga odocchaunda (**Even the dinosaurs can dance!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gabu gabu gan gan (**So chomp right into it,**)**

**GABURINCHOU!**

**Kyoryu to odocchaunda (**And you can dance with dinosaurs, too!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gan gan gabu gabu (**Chomp right into it!**)**

**Utae mucho! (**Sing mucho!**)**

**Issho ni samba! (**We can samba!**)**

**Miina atsumare! Kyoryuger! (**Everyone together now! Kyoryuger!**)**

**GABURA!**

* * *

An expert markswoman and a playgirl. Rouge is a hit with everyone, lady and gentlemen alike. But then, a monster in a black cape shows up and she's in big pinch! King trusts Black, and takes a huge gamble!

JIKAI! Brave 4: Shoot 'em up! The Spirited Gaburevolver!

Now that's Brave!

* * *

**KKD: And there's chapter 2 in the updates. If you guys enjoy this, feel free to review. Next chapter, we finally see if we get Rouge onto the team. Now please don't forget to fav, follow, review, and stay tuned for next time. Until then, this is KKD, signing out, and I hope you look forward to the next update here on Update Barrage Sunday.**


	4. Brave 4

**KKD: I suppose this isn't part of the Update Barrage as it is making up for missing last week's update. Anyway, the team's about to completely unite, and that's all I'm gonna say for now.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD only owns Takeshi, Akiza, Luna, Hana, and partially owns C-chan alongside Overnerd02. Everything else is the property of SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, etc. Oh, and I almost forgot, the new character that'll appear at the start belongs to Pikatwig; he was inserted upon request.**

**KKD: Sorry if I feel rushed on this; it's late, and it's getting close to Finals week for me, so I'm trying to finish this right now. Anyway, enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

We now turn to see Sonic, Takeshi, and Luna helping to set up a new sign for a small café in town. Sonic and Luna were painting the sign's details while Takeshi nailed in the times for when it was open and closed (which were open at 8:30 am until closing at 9:00 pm).

"We brought some snacks!" Akiza smiled, bringing a basket of treats alongside a young, 12 year old hedgehog with yellow quills and emerald green eyes wearing a magenta hoodie, pink shorts of all things, and light blue shoes, along with Jet who closed the door behind them.

"Oh, sweet!" Takeshi smiled seeing the snacks, but Luna noticed something else.

"Oh, who's this?" Luna asked, seeing the new hedgehog was unfamiliar.

"This is **Star**, a friend of mine," Akiza answered as Jet came up and the three noticed the sign.

"Wow! That's pretty good!" Star admitted seeing the sign as Akiza and Jet were equally impressed.

"When'd you get so good, King?" Akiza asked.

"I picked up the basics in Spagonia," Sonic answered as he continued his work. "They called me 'Art King' over there."

"Nossan's handyman skills are quite useful, too," Jet added, leaving Takeshi stunned.

"Uh… even Jet's using 'Nossan' now…" he gawked, slumping his head down while the others were laughing before Luna noticed something about Akiza.

"Akiza? Where're your shoes?" Luna asked, making Luna and the others look down to see Akiza's feet, which were now bare.

"Oh, they're there. It's just a trick I did to make them look and feel nonexistent. It's kinda to make Star happy," Akiza answered, making Star blush a bit.

"Y-Yea… I think women are cute barefoot," he answered, getting small laughs from the others without them noticing Rouge nearby on a date with a lesbian bat of a similar to Rouge, except she was wearing a red dress and her fur was brown.

"Well, if it isn't the flourishing services industry," Rouge teased, getting everyone's attention. "Working hard, I see."

"Oh, you!" Sonic gawked standing up. "Wait, what was your name again…?"

"I think it is Rouge," Akiza answered. "She's bisexual, so she's with a different person each time, regardless if it is male or female."

"Doesn't matter whether male or female, my love bullets always hit their target," Rouge added with a sly smirk before looking straight at Akiza. "I'm sure you'll be no exception."

As she said this, Rouge held out her left hand that held a daisy before holding it forward like a gun, and acting like she fired it when she was finished. At that, Star's eye twitched at the tone she used while Sonic was amazed about something else.

"That's amazing!" Sonic gawked approaching Rouge. "Have you really never missed a shot before?"

However, hearing Sonic say that, made her remember a moment in Spagonia years ago. It was when she did miss a shot, and it wasn't her finest moment. She then shoved Sonic aside as she stood up to stare at Sonic.

"Mind your own business," she replied before turning to her date. "Ikuze, honey."

The brown bat just smiled standing up and walking out with Rouge with Sonic making a curious face.

* * *

Later, Rouge was telling her date how much fun they had before they noticed a strange purple fog leave a store.

"**And this is my leave!"** a voice in the fog replied as the black figure within left.

"My jewels… all of my jewels were stolen!" the owner screamed as he, Rouge, and her date noticed the jewelry in the cases were missing, and Rouge could only assume that creep in black that left in the fog took them.

"Hey, go on without me," Rouge told her date.

"Wait, Rouge. What's going on?" the bat asked.

"Hurry and get out of here!" Rouge insisted, patting the brown bat Mobian's head. "I'll see you this weekend."

After a quick blown kiss, the brown bat sighed with a smile and walked off in a different direction while Rouge ran over to the store and recognized the handywork.

'_No way!' _she gasped as she looked towards the figure that fled.

* * *

Speaking of said figure, we look closely at it, running away with that same purple fog surrounding it. However, some purple shots were fired at it, making the figure stop.

"**Who dares defy Debo Doronbus, the greatest thief of this age?" **the figure demanded, turning around as the fog faded, revealing a Debo Monster themed after a raven and a bank vault.

Also, the person who fired the bullets was Kyoryu Black, who arrived quickly onto the scene.

"That cape…" she gawked for a moment before remembering something. "Of course… it was you!"

With that, she fired at the Debo Monster as it tried to escape, or rather not as it simply used its cape to deflect the attacks as Black moved past obstacles to attack it while avoiding Doronbus' own blasts. This went on for some time with the Debo Monster deflecting each blast before summoning a purple fog that sent black feathers to attack Black, making an impact and launching her far away. It was at this time that the other four finally arrived.

"Black!" Red gasped before looking towards Doronbus. "You're a Debo Monster!"

With that, Red quickly reached for a second Zyudenshi and inserted it into his Gaburevolver. The four he managed to befriend quickly followed suit.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA + GABUTY~RA!/STEGOTCHI + STEGOTCHI/ZAKUTO~R + ZAKUTO~R/DRICE~RA + DRICE~RA!=**

**=MECCHA MUCHO=**

"Armed On!" they all shouted, spinning the cylinders on their right arms as they did before, summoning the silver armor and their respective individual weapons.

Red tried to strike first, but he somehow launched himself into some boxes behind Debo Doronbus when the monster dodged. This left the other three to attack the Debo Monster on their own, but as they tried to land a blow, the monster deflected each of the attacks. Sadly, Doronbus also managed to knock Green and Blue to the ground as Pink jumped in, only for the Debo Monster to stop it with his cape. Then, with a chuckle, he tossed her to the ground as Red got up to try and fight back once more. However, the Debo monster merely dodged the assaults as if it was nothing, making Red launch himself into more crates.

"He keeps dodging our attacks and blocking them with the cape!" Pink gawked.

"So he's gonna… es-_cape_!" Blue quipped out an old man joke.

"Nossan!" Pink snapped getting his attention, basically reminding him that it was no time for puns.

"Wait!" Black shouted, having finally recovered and having her Gaburevolver at the ready.

However, the raven/bank vault just chuckled while Black saw the "opening" to the "vault" on his chest in between the bits of cape.

"There! I'm not going to miss this time!" Black told herself before charging and blasting away at Debo Doronbus, but the Debo Monster countered with his indestructible cape, distracting the monster long enough for Red to try and punch him, only to get caught and held in place by Debo Doronbus.

"**Caught you!" **the Debo Monster smirked, showing the captive to Kyoryu Black, much to her chagrin.

"Don't worry! Take the shot, Black!" Red shouted, snapping Black out of her stupor enough to get into a steady pose so she could aim and fire her Gaburevolver, but it was rather slow. "Come on, shoot! Hurry!"

As Black prepared to fire, she began to get nervous as she thought back to a day when she somehow encountered Debo Doronbus in the past. She remembered that a friend of hers, Jade Mifune, a green-furred hedgehog that was seen in a Lara Croft-type outfit, being held in a similar position to Red as she gripped tightly in the Debo Monster's arms, before yelling out Rouge's name.

Thinking this, and the trauma it caused, Black's hands began shaking until she dropped her Gaburevolver, much to the surprise of the others.

"Black!" Red gasped as Black screamed in her own frustration.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

**GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Narrator: Dinosaurs plus Mobians! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Mobius! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

**ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**__We are unbeatable superstars!)_

_**Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden **__(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

_**Mune ga sadaru ze **__(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

_**Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**__To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

_**Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger **__(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

_**Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**__Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

_**Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase **__(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

_**(Yacchaou ze!) **__(Let's get 'em)_

_**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**__Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

_**Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

_**Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite **__(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

_**Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**__No one could ever stop you!)_

_**Kiite miro todoroke! (**__Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

_**Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger! **_

_**Brave In!**_

* * *

**Brave 4: Shoot 'em up! The Courageous Gaburevolver!**

* * *

Black was now gripping her helmet due to painful memories going through her mind as everyone else there stared at her.

"Black!" Red gawked.

"Nossan, let's get him!" Pink told Blue.

"Right," Blue nodded, grabbing his shield and charging towards Doronbus while Pink dove her lance into the ground.

With the ground shaking up, Blue used the chance to bash his shield into Doronbus, making the Debo Monster loosen his grip on Red before Pink shot up from the ground behind the Debo Monster with her lance glowing.

"Akiza!" Red gawked before Pink stabbed the vault chest of the Debo Monster, managing to get Red away from the Raven/Bank vault.

"King, are you ready?" Blue asked as he and Pink were now in defensive poses ready to fight while Red just smirked as he looked at Doronbus.

"Nice save, you two!" he replied.

"**I hope you've learned how futile it is to try and stop me,"** Doronbus smirked as he fired feather from his cape, which were deflected by Green with his Gaburicalibur.

Green, however, just ignored the Raven as he ejected the first top Zyudenshi, deactivating his Armed On mode, before replacing it with a fresh one.

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R + ZAKUTO~R!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Green shouted as he spun the revolver's cylinder before he fired.

**=VAMOLA MUCHO! Zakun ZAKU~N!=**

However, despite how the blast of the holographic raptor head created the explosion, Doronbus just bashed it to the ground, using the explosion to escape making Takeshi gasp in shock.

"He got away…" Green muttered as Black finally stood back up, okay, as she stared at her Gaburevolver while Red approached her.

"What happened earlier, Black?" Red asked, placing his hand on her shoulder before Black shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone. Just mind your own business," Black groaned just as she began walking away from the others.

"Oi… Oi!" Red called as the other three Kyoryugers with him stared at each other or towards Black as Red sighed before realizing something. "Wait, wasn't that…"

Somehow, the way Black shrugged him off just then reminded Red of how Rouge shrugged him off as Sonic near the café.

"_Mind your own business," she replied…_

"Could that girl be…" Red gawked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doronbus smirked as he showed off his latest catch of loot to his master, Aigaron.

"**No way! Come on, seriously?" **Aigaron "gasped" as he held up a handful of the jewels Doronbus returned. **"Oh, that stings! You're the best subordinate a guy could ask for!"**

However, that bit was a little out of Aigaron's character as he was actually hugging Doronbus when he said that last line before recovering when he noticed Chaos next to him.

**Debo Doronbus has always been one of my favorite monsters," **Aigaron replied. **"When it comes to theft, he's a world champion!"**

"**Well done," **Chaos replied. **"Let us drive the most privileged of humans into misery."**

"**So Aigaron gets another shot?" **Dogold growled. **"Haratadashi!"**

Luckyuro and Candelilla just was for a second as Dogold walked off with the Joyful Knight soon staring at her feet.

"**We don't get a lot of work, do we?" **Luckyuro figured, but at that, Candelilla just smiled as usual with a small laugh.

"**But think of it this way! Now we've got plenty of time to beautify ourselves! Keep smiling!"**

With that, Candelilla skipped off laughing.

* * *

Back at the Spirit Base, Torin was looking through the selection of Zyudenshi, but he noticed something was off.

"Torin, what's up!" Sonic asked as he, Akiza, Takeshi, and Jet arrived, making the archaeopteryx turn to see the four.

"Ah, warriors. I was thinking… the battles ahead may require you to use the power of **Kentrospiker**," Torin answered.

"Oh, another Guardian Zyudenshi?" Akzia guessed. "Neat idea!"

"But it doesn't appear to be here," Torin finished.

"What?!" Takeshi gasped, making the four rush over to the Zyudenshi charging station to find that the aqua 13 spot, the spot where Kentrospiker should be, was empty, making the four gasp.

"Was it stolen?" Jet asked as Sonic was thinking of who it was while a breeze blew through his white feathers.

"A Debo Monster is on the loose!" Torin informed the team.

* * *

"**What, if stolen, would you be sad to lose?" **Doronbus asked a random artist painting a scene of the city.

"Well, let's see…" the man muttered, thinking before coming up with his answer. "This scenery. If this town was gone, I'd really miss it!"

This simply made the raven chuckle darkly.

"**Thank you for your cooperation!" **the Debo Monster smirked as he began walking elsewhere before…

The four Kyoryugers charged in one their Deinochasers, starting with Red, who crashed into Doronbus.

"Whoa there!" Red chuckled before Green zoomed in and past, followed by Pink, only for the Debo Monster to jump over her.

"**Come on, try and get me!" **he chuckled before landing and… **"Here!"**

"Off you go!" Blue shouted, driving one-wheeled in an attempt to tackle the Debo Monster, but failed as the Raven dodged.

"**You can keep fighting me, but it won't matter," **Doronbus smirked as the Kyoryugers hopped off and readied themselves for battle.

"Yosha!" Red shouted, battle ready, when…

"MOVE!" a voice shouted, getting the attention of the four as Kyoryu Black jumped over a car, firing at Doronbus, who merely shrugged off the blasts with his cape.

"Blasting right through that cape of yours would solve my little problem, wouldn't it?" Black smirked before pulling out a Zyudenshi that wasn't her own, but rather… Kentrospoker?!

"Oh, that's-!" Blue gawked.

"Black had it after all!" Pink realized as…

"Brave In!" Black shouted, activating the Zyudenshi and inserting it into her Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! KENTROSPIKER!=**

As Black aimed her Gaburevolver casually, power began to build up in the barrel, making her gasp and try to hold it still. The barrel of the weapon had an aqua orb and spikes coming out of it. As the power grew, Black struggled to hold it together until the gun made a huge backfire and exploded at the barrel, making Black get launched backwards.

"Oh crap!" Red gasped before rushing to catch Black, which he did, but her momentum just launched them past the other three and into the car behind them, making it explode, much to their shock.

"**Splendid failure! Now, if you'll excuse me," **Doronbus smirked before leaving.

With that, the Kentrospiker Zyudenshi fell out of the Gaburevolver Black held, before she struggled to get up, revealing a panting and groaning Sonic. At the same time, the other Kyoryugers reverted to normal before approaching Sonic.

"King!" they all gasped, checking on Sonic.

"Here we go," Takeshi grunted, helping Sonic up, the latter just started laughing.

"Don't worry about me!" he replied nonchalantly before wincing in pain for a moment. "Are you okay, Black?"

Black only stared back for a short time.

* * *

Later, at the Spirit Base, somehow, all the Zyudenshi for the other Kyoryugers were being charged, minus Black's as she was still in her suit.

"This Zyudenshi might be a little too much to use alone," a bandaged Sonic noted, looking at Kentrospiker's Zyudenshi before putting it down, standing up, and looking at Black. "Next time, let's work together. …Rouge."

Hearing that name, the others gasped in surprise as Black just sighed, ejecting her Parasagun Zyudenshi from her Gaburevolver and reverting to her civilian form, which was indeed Rouge. With that confirmed, the others were REALLY shocked.

"I figured as much," Sonic smirked.

"Did you think you were helping?" Black asked, making Sonic lose the smirk. "Well, save me the trouble next time, baka."

"What?" Takeshi gawked as he stood up.

"I can't stand watching people injure themselves with their own stupidity," Rouge answered.

"You-!" Jet growled as he and Takeshi approached the bat.

"You steal from us, and then act like this?!" Takeshi snapped, grabbing Rouge's shoulders.

"King was injured trying to assist you!" Jet added with equal irritance.

"Calm down, guys," Akiza urged, shoving the two off of Rouge, making her chuckle a bit.

"Friends, huh?" she scoffed before walking off after placing her Zyudenshi onto the table and leaving the Spirit Base. "I don't need any."

* * *

We later see Rouge trying to make love to a violet Mobian Hedgehog.

"Would you mind spending the day with me?" the bat requested before showing her signature daisy, which the hedgehog picked up.

"You know, you're much less charming when you're gloomy," the hedgehog noted, tossing the flower back at Rouge before walking away, as Rouge was stunned. "I'm heading home."

"Oh, man…" Rouge groaned.

"I guess even you miss sometimes," Sonic's voice replied as the hedgehog in question walked up and sat next to Rouge.

"It's never a good sign, either," Rouge sighed. "That day, it happened the same way."

"Tell me about it," Sonic requested, surprising Rouge a bit, but not enough to make her turn to face the hedgehog. "I'm not going anywhere until you do."

Rouge finally looked at Sonic before sighing and giving off a shrug before explaining.

* * *

"Once, I studied ancient civilizations," she started as we start seeing Rouge in a flashback, in a similar situation that she was just in except she was brushed off more harshly. "One year ago, I visited a certain country with my best friend."

"_I missed?" _the past Rouge gawked as her daisy was knocked from her fingers before she shrugged for a second after sighing. _"Well, that's ominous."_

Next thing she knew, a familiar hand placed itself on Rouge's shoulder, making her turn to see it was none other than her best friend, Jade Mifune.

"_Ikuze, Rouge," _Jade smiled as Rouge stood up and the two began walking away.

"Her name was Mifune Jade; she was a treasure hunter," the present Rouge explained. "We were looking for a certain stone, an artifact of an ancient race. And we finally found it, but…"

We turn our gaze to just before the flashback from earlier that Rouge had. It showed a figure in the same cloak that Debo Doronbus wore while holding a large gemstone. Then, the flashback Rouge had earlier was connect as the figure grabbed Jade by the neck, holding her captive.

"_ROUGE!" _Jade screamed, making Rouge gasp.

"_Jade!" _she reacted as she aimed her pistol towards the figure assumed to be Debo Doronbus and examined the situation, seeing the cape covered most of the body except for one tiny gap that showed the bank vault portion. _'There! If I am for that gap-!"_

Rouge saw Jade struggling, but she focused and aimed before slowing pulling the trigger. This launched the bullet as expected, but the figure dodged the bullet entirely as it impacted against the stone wall of the castle, making Rouge gasped.

'_Impossible… I missed!' _Rouge gawked mentally before the figure sent some strange tentacles out and stabbed the golden bronze tips into her, causing Rouge's eyes to widen as Jade grunted, falling down in assumed death when the figure dropped her. _"JADE!"_

Suddenly, the figure flashed some energy, which launched Rouge off the castle and over the cliff in an explosion. She tried to fly back up, but her wings were somehow injured by the blast as she fell screaming.

Next thing she knew (in this flashback) the Mobian bat grunted in pain, scarred and bruised, getting up enough to see Torin for the first time along with a black Parasaurolophus with the same body type as Zakutor; this was the **Zyudenryu Parasagun**.

"_This Zyudenryu, Parasagun, chose to rescue you," _Torin told her as the Parasaur looked at the bat with interest before Torin pulled out a stone Gaburevolver, like the one he gave to Sonic on Bahia. _"If you are truly brave, then you can defeat her, and become a warrior of the strong dragons."_

* * *

With that, the flashback ended as we see Rouge, now standing up, pacing a bit to talk to Sonic.

"All I want is revenge on that caped freak," Rouge told Sonic. "I don't care about your 'sentai' nonsense."

"Because you're scared of losing a friend again, right?" Sonic figured, making Rouge gawk at that. "You're worried you might miss another shot like that. But y'know, Rouge…" Sonic then stood up to continue what he was saying. "Until you make that shot, you'll never stop regretting."

However, Rouge was just annoyed at that as she stormed off elsewhere.

* * *

"**I think I'll steal all of the scenery this city has!" **Debo Doronbus smirked as he had his vault open and with a strange wind began to suck in the scenery, beginning with the stadium the painter was near before. **"There!"**

* * *

Knowing what was happening, Jet groaned when he saw all of the Zyudenshi for the five Kyoryugers were all still charging.

"They're no done charging," Jet sighed turning to look at Akiza and Takeshi. "What do we do?"

The two just pondered on what exactly to do before Sonic returned.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sonic responded. "The five of us keep at it while the batteries charge."

"The five of us? Rouge, too?" Akiza gawked, standing up.

"You're an eternal optimist," Jet figured.

"I think it's worth a try," Takeshi figured fixing his jacket as he stood up from his seat. "And Daigo's _dy_ing to _go!"_

This brought chuckles out of the four as they prepared to enter combat.

* * *

"Hold it!" Sonic shouted when he arrived at the scene where Debo Doronbus was sucking in the scenery, kicking the raven aside, returning the scenery to normal with a "boing" sound for some reason.

After rolling on the ground, Doronbus got up, he noticed Akiza, Takeshi, and Jet with him. Speaking of back up, the Debo Monster ended up getting some himself in the form of Luckyuro and Aigaron.

"**Now I have to start all over!" **Doronbus complained after he got up.

"**That really stings!" **Aigaron cried wiping his eyes. **"Get them, Zorima!"**

Thus, the Zorima and the Kyoryugers charged at each other, with the Kyoryugers having the upper hand. Hey, they were facing second-hand grunts, after all.

Takeshi showed some real strength knocking them around. He even made a jumping tackle onto one large group that he dubbed the "Nobuharu Attack".

Back with Jet, he skillfully deflected each and every attack with his bokutou, and just as easily countered, knocking some yards away.

Akiza, meanwhile, used her kickboxing to great effect as she whacking some grunts in the shins before kicking others away. She simply giggled as she flipped and attacked the others with ease.

Sonic, meanwhile, used his signature styles of martial arts and speed to his advantage. Seemed he was the most experienced, so he had the easiest time.

However, this ease on the heroes made the villains make the charge.

"Nobuharu Lariat!" Takeshi shouted, giving one Zorima one such attack before Aigaron appeared and stopped any further assault.

"**No way! Come one! Seriously?!" **Aigaron moaned as he blocked Takeshi's attacks. **"That stings, man!" **And just as quickly, he knocked Takeshi a few yards away. **"So weak!"**

"Nossan!" Jet gasped coming to Takeshi's aid to block Aigaron's attacks, but the Sorrowful Knight was still pretty powerful , knocking both males aside while Luckyuro messed with Akiza.

The Spy of Candelilla's just avoided Akiza's attacks before literally getting in her face, pulling her cheeks, and tossing her to the ground before stomping on her.

Meanwhile Sonic was rolling and dodging attacks from Debo Doronbus while trying to land a blow himself. This only led to him getting tossed back, just like the others.

* * *

A distance away, Rouge looked at where her fellow Kyoryugers ran to with a slight sigh.

"You know, what I really hate about that guy…" Rouge muttered remembering what Sonic said to her, earlier.

"_Until you make that shot, you'll never stop regretting," _she remembered Sonic saying.

"…is that being a baka doesn't stop him from being right."

* * *

Eventually, the other four Kyoryugers were tossed out in a yard with warehouses with Debo Dornobus chuckling in victory. The Kyoryugers grunted in pain with scratched up faces while struggling to get up, but only Sonic had the strength to recover quickly enough to get up and charge at the Debo Monster again.

"**Come on, come on!" **Doronbus urged, making Sonic swing like crazy before his back was to the Debo Monster and was grappled once more. **"There! I've got you now!"**

"KING!" the others gasped before some blasts were shot at Aigaron and Luckyuro, and surprised everyone as they turned to see… Rouge wielding her Gaburevolver.

"Rouge!" Takeshi and Akiza gawked as Jet smirked along with Sonic.

"I knew you'd show up, Rouge!" Sonic smiled.

"**What's this? Come to save your friends?" **Doronbus asked Rouge as the bat stopped, aiming her gun at the raven.

"Far from it," she answered. "I'm here to have a word with the baka you grabbed."

"Better not miss, then!" Sonic noted as Doronbus chuckled thinking the bat would miss again.

"I hope you're ready… I'm having a bad day," Rouge added.

"I'm not gonna die!" Sonic assured. "Just take the shot."

Rouge just held the Gaburevolver one-handed before going into a two-handed stance and aimed at the Debo Monster.

'_Jade… lend me your strength,' _Rouge replied in her head. _'I don't want this idiot to die the way you did!'_

"**Let's get rid of you both, shall we?" **Doronbus smirked revealing the tentacle-like appendages that took Jade's life, making Rouge's eyes widen.

"Don't worry about it! Beat this guy and you'll beat your past, too! Rouge!" Sonic shouted, allowing Rouge to regain her cool and aim carefully before pulling the trigger and launching an energy bullet.

And the bullet… hit it's target as it impacted on the vault door on Doronbus, launching the Debo Monster back with a grunt while tossing Sonic forward. The blast was so strong, it launched Doronbus past Aigaron and Luckyuro while Rouge managed to catch Sonic as the other Kyoryugers recovered and stood up. The red and black members of the team chuckled at this reunion as the others joined them.

"You alright?" Rouge checked.

"Yea," Sonic replied before hissing in pain. "Ow… Maybe shoot a little faster next time."

"Here's what I came to say," Rouge started again to Sonic. "You're nosy… but thanks."

"I guess this makes us officially a team!" Sonic chuckled.

"Alright, then…" Rouge admitted. "But if you die before I do, I'll kill you myself, King-san."

"Like I said, we're a Sentai now! If we die, we die together. But that's not happening anyway!" Sonic countered with his usual peace sign, making the others nod in response.

"My esteemed Kyoryugers!" a familiar voice shouted as they turned to see Torin on a nearby roof before he tossed down their Zyudenshi, which they quickly caught. "The charge is complete."

"Torin!" Sonic smirked.

"Now, show them the power of a true Zyuden Sentai!" Torin finished with a snap.

"Ikuze, miina!" Sonic shouted as the others got into position and held out their Zyudenshi.

(Cue Theme: Kyoryuger Opening)

"Brave In!" they all shouted, activating their respective Zyudenshi, opening their Gaburevolvers, and inserting the Zyudenshi into them.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~RU!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they all shouted, spinning the cylinders of their Gaburevolvers and doing the Henshin dance. "Fire!

With a pull of the trigger, they launched the holographic heads of their Zyudenryu before the heads chomped onto the Kyoryugers, getting them into their suits. Next thing they know, they were on top of a nearby building where the monsters watched them.

"**Oh my!" **Doronbus & Aigaron gawked.

"Hear our roar!" Red started off before posing.

"Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu Red!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! Kyoryu Black!" Black continued the roll call followed by Blue.

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Blue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu Green!" Green shouted next before Pink finished off the roll call.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu Pink!"

"Armed On!" the Kyoryugers shouted as they hopped off the roof and prepared for their personal weapon summons.

**=MECCHA MUCHO!=**

When they landed, they all had their weapons and armor at the ready as they posed to finish the roll call.

"The World's Strongest Brave!" they shouted.

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red shouted before the entire team finished with a shout of…

"KYORYUGER!"

"**I don't like this!" **Aigaron cried as he, Luckyuro, and Doronbus charged towards the Zyuden Sentai who prepared to charge. **"Here we go!"**

"It's gonna be wi~ld!" Red started before… "Try and stop all five of us!"

With that, the Kyoryugers charged, with Blue and Green charging at Aigaron, and this time, the senshi were proving even stronger than the kaijin with Green slashing Aigaron before…

"Stegoshield Punch!" Blue roared, shoving his shield at the Sorrowful Knight, who blocked the attack with his axe, but was still forced back by the force of the blow… up to 6 yards! "Alright, Jet, now!"

"Right!" Green nodded as he jumped, and leaped off Blue's back with a call of… "Zakutor Slasher!"

"**No way!" **Aigaron cried as Green slashed him.

Meanwhile, Pink was having a rematch with Luckyuro, they seemed evenly matched until Pink managed to get herself on top of Luckyuro's head where he couldn't see her.

"**Huh? Where?" **the spy gawked.

"Here. Up here!" Pink called out.

"**Where are you? Where, where?!" **Luckyuro panicked as he felt his head, unable to locate Pink's feet.

"I said up here. Hi!" Pink giggled as she jumped and pink energy charged through her lance. "Dricera Lance!"

"**Unlucky!" **Luckyuro screamed as an explosion occurred on his body and he was launched back by the blast of the lance as Pink posed with it.

Finally, Red and Black were going for Doronbus, with Black using her Parasashot to blast at the raven. The two bashed and blasted the bird thief as each hit was deflected by his cape.

"Parasa shot!" Black shouting, blasting once more.

"**I'm not letting you take aim at me again!"** Doronbus smirked, spinning his way to safety.

"AH! He keeps whipping that cape around!" Red groaned as the other Kyoryugers regrouped.

"What should we do?" Green pondered as Blue cracked his neck.

"We're all together this time! There's gotta be something we can do!" Red figured as Black got an idea.

"That's it… we should try using the Kentrospiker again!" she suggested, making Red gasp "Right!" in agreement before pulling out the Zyudenshi in question.

"Ikuze, miina! Brave In!" Red shouted as he activated the Zyudenshi and threw it into the air. "Combine your weapons!"

With that, they threw their five weapons into the air as if to prepare to form a sword of sorts. The order of the weapons from tip to hilt were the Dricera Lance, Zakutor Slasher, Stegoshield, the Parasa Shot, and the Gabutyra Fang, with the Kentrospiker Zyudenshi in between Blue and Black's weapons before entering a hidden slot in the shield.

**=KENTROSPIKER!=**

With that, the weapons merged forming a sword that resembled the tail of a Kentrosaurus known as the **Kentrospiker Sword**.

"Kentrospiker!" Kyoryu Black, Blue, Green, and Pink shouted as they put their hands together like a kind of launching pad before Red jumped on and was launched into the air before grabbing the Kentrospiker sword as he flew around with it.

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Red shouted as the tip of the blade ignited and it flew towards Debo Doronbus.

**=ZUBA-BA~N!=**

With that, the raven screamed as he was impaled, his cape shattering into pieces, and exploded in the process while Red landed safely near his team while Doronbus sparked with red electricity.

"**My cloak of invincibility-!" **Doronbus wailed as he collapsed in defeated while the Kyoryugers turned around basking in their victory with the explosions of kaijin defeat blasted behind them.

"Yosha! That was Brave!" Red smirked.

* * *

"**No way! Come on, seriously? That really stings!" **Aigaron whined as he wiped his tears while Luckyuro reached into his pouch.

"**He just needs one last push!" **the spy muttered as he pulled out his watering can. **"Nutritious Joyro!"**

Thus, Doronbus was watered before growing to giant size in the setting sun. The Kyoryugers were very quick to arrive at the scene near where the raven was revived.

"Again?!" Red groaned.

"Gotta stop him!" Blue shouted, itching to go.

"Wait!" Black responded, holding Blue back. "Let me handle it."

With that, Black pulled out her second Zyudenshi from her Mobuckle.

"Brave In!" she shouted activating the Zyudenshi and throwing it in the air. "Come, Parasagun!"

* * *

Like with the other Zyudenshi sent to the Zyudenryu, this one enlarged before showing off the aura of the dinosaur it depicted before continuing its path. This one flew all the way back to the castle in Spagonia that Rouge was searching with Jade before meeting up with her Zyudenryu for the first time. The black Parasaur readied itself with an open mouth before "swallowing" the battery.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

Like the others, its eyes lit up before its tail opened, those one revealing a red gun barrel. Armed and ready, the black Zyudenryu roared before hopping all the way to Japan. Once she had Doronbus in her sights, Parasagun turned around and blasted the raven with blasts from her gun tail. However, it was quickly thrusted back before… Gabutyra appeared and caught the Parasaur by the tail before letting her down safely.

"Tch. Butting in again, huh?" Black scoffed as Parasagun, Gabutyra, and even Zakutor showed their readiness for combat with a loud roar.

"Yosha!" Red smirked with a hop over to Black. "Time for the Kamitsuki Gattai!"

"Eh?" Black gawked.

"Come on, I bet it'll have awesome new powers!" Red added.

"I'm not sure about this," Green admitted as he walked over to the two. "But King's intuition is rarely wrong."

"I usually don't care for the company of two men at once… but I guess I can put up with you two," Black shrugged, making Red smirk even wider under his helmet.

"YOSHA!" Red cheered as Gabutyra, Parasagun, Zakutor readied for the gattai and releasing their Zyudenshi for Gabutyra to "scan", starting off very similar to how the regular Kyoryuzin was formed.

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

With those scans, the Zyudenshi returned to their respective Zyudenryu.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

Thus, the three Zyudenryu prepared for the gattai with Parasagun and Zakutor opening their mouths before Parasagun attached to the slot under Gabutyra's neck.

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN!=**

After a roar adjusting the legs and tail splitting, Gabutyra made way for Zakutor to attach.

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

**=HA HA! SIM! HA HA!=**

Gabutyra formed Kyoryuzin's body like normal, but this time, Parasagun and Zakutor folded their arms and legs into their own bodies before their respective weapons as the mecha's head was formed, now showing off his stuff like an old-fashioned American cowboy ready for a showdown at sunset near the ol' ranch.

**=KYO~RYUZIN! WESTERN! YEE~HA!=**

* * *

**(Cue Theme: Kyoryuzin Theme)**

"Wow! Guman sytle, huh?" Pink cheered as Blue was impressed.

"Gunman! Gunman!" Blue shouted, imitating firing guns with his hands when he said that.

Inside Kyoryuzin, Black smirked before holstering her Gaburevolver like the others ready to go as the interior symbols that once showed the usual Kyoryuzin logo now was orange in the triangles with black sheriff's stars and the English word "Western" written across.

"Kyoryuzin Western!" the three in the mecha shouted, showing how ready for battle they were.

Doronbus just fired his feathers at the mecha, who dodged skillfully while blasting the raven with his Parasagun blaster, all while following the movements of the in sync senshi in his cockpit. The mecha even bounced off the side of the building before continuing the blasting. This forced Doronbus back even further as Kyoryuzin Western continued his onslaught of blasts before getting up close, then flipping over the Debo Monster and, upon command of the rangers within, slashing Debo Doronbus with his Zakutor claw.

"Bring it on, baby," Black smirked, ready to finish it, which could be agreed by her teammates.

"Kyoryuzin Western, Brave Finish!" the three roared along with the mecha before the Zakutor arm slashed the air, creating an orb of energy with a slashing ring around it, which was then aimed at by the Parasagun arm.

After charging up the blast, it was blasted by the Parasagun arm at Doronbus, making the giant explode upon impact as the mecha stood with its back to the setting sun.

(End Insert Theme)

* * *

Later, on the ground, the civilian Kyoryugers gawked as they looked around and saw what Doronbus stole falling around them from Yen to jewelry.

"Man, returning all this stuff is going to be a real drag…" Takeshi groaned as Sonic picked up an impressive diamond, but Rouge looked towards the horizon instead, making the hedgehog look at her a little confused.

"Can't you find it? Your old friend's treasure, I mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well… it's fine," Rouge shrugged. "I guess I'd better make sure nothing happens to my new friends."

"Heh! …So you'll still work with us, even though you've already gotten your revenge?" Sonic asked as the other three Kyoryugers gathered next to him.

"Yeah. I'll keep you all safe, within my…" rouge started before "firing" a blast from her "finger gun" to emphasize her point. "…line of fire."

The others just chuckled and cheered knowing that the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger has it's complete starting line-up.

* * *

"**This sucks!"** Aigaron groaned as he sat down at the Debo Army's HQ remembering what happened before Doronbus was destroyed, including what happened before Doronbus killed Jade. **"I liked him enough to let him use my invincibility cloak… That stings…"**

Then, Aigaron pulled out a box with the face of sorrow on it before opening it to reveal… a strange red jewel; the same jewel that Rouge and Jade were looking for before apparently.

* * *

**(Cue Ending Theme: Miina Atsumare! Kyoryuger)**

**Gabugabu kamitsuke Gabutyra (**Chomp chomp chomp 'em now, Gabutyra!**)**

**Gangan uchimakure Parasagun (**Bang bang shoot 'em up, Parasagun!**)**

**Gocchiin to gekitotsu Stegotchi (**Smash 'em and bash 'em Stegotchi!**)**

**Zakuzaku katana de Zakutor (**Slice 'em and dice 'em, Zakutor!**)**

**Drill de tsuttsuke Dricera (**Spin spin your drills, Dricera!**)**

**Gorogoro kaminari Pteragordon (**Rumble and thunder, Pteragodon**)**

**Namae yobeba… oh, meccha odoritakunaru** (Just call their names… oh, and you've just got to move!)

**Naru naru de dance! (**Move and move and DANCE!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Kyoryu ga odocchaunda (**Even the dinosaurs can dance!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gabu gabu gan gan (**So chomp right into it,**)**

**VAMOLA! MUCHO!**

**Kyoryu to odocchaunda (**And you can dance with dinosaurs, too!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gan gan gabu gabu (**Chomp right into it!**)**

**Utae mucho! (**Sing mucho!**)**

**Issho ni samba! (**We can samba!**)**

**Miina atsumare! Kyoryuger! (**Everyone together now! Kyoryuger!**)**

**GABURA!**

* * *

The Zyuden Sentai's all-together now! However, it seemed that some Zyudenshi had gone missing, before having been found by friends of the Kyoryugers. Dogold and Aigaron appear with new Debo Monsters to get the Zyudenshi, but they underestimate the brave of each of the finders of the Zyudenshi!

JIKAI! Brave 5: Lost & Found! The Zyudenhi of Friendship!

No spoilers on what's in store.

* * *

**KKD: I hope you guys have been patient enough to bare with me this time. It took a long time to get this one out, due to distractions on Youtube and new ideas in the works that may actually be placed into the preview section this time. However, I may be off more recently since I have last minute papers to finish and I have studying to do for my finals. Well, as always, I'm KKD, please review, fav, follow, and everything for this chapter. Also, for those who skipped straight to this chapter out of ****curiosity, go back to the other chapters and read and review those chapters first BEFORE reviewing this chapter. Regardless, after the finals, I promise I'll get back to you guys on the chapters as usual. So, until then, I'm KKD, source of your Sonic/Toku Crossovers, WBX Kingdom Hearts, and hopefully a Yu-Gi-Oh! X-over on the way... and I need rest. Jaa ne.**


	5. Brave 5

**KKD: Hey, minna-san, it's KKD again, and I have some big news before we get started. Specifically, it's about Team Toku Sonic; we've got a new member, bringing our total to five! Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you all to congratulate our newest partner: Pikatwig! Not only is he the newest member of the team, but he's also now my partner here in working on Brave 5. It started off with kinda his idea of one of his characters becoming a Kyoryuger, but it got more elaborate quite quickly, so I needed the help, and after the longest time, I finally got it in the form of my newest aibou: Pikatwig. So, props to him for helping me with this series now, and also I encourage people to check out his profile and his many stories on Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider, and so much more! With that, sit back relax and enjoy chapter 5 of SSZSK, and this week's Update Sunday!**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one owns anything in this story. KKD only owns Takeshi Narumi, Hana Narumi, Luna Hashimoto, Alpha the Hedgehog, Akiza the Hedgehog, jointly owns Chaos Yuuki/Narumi alongside Overnerd02, and jointly owns Mirai the Hedgehog along with Gammatron. Pikatwig so far only owns Star the Hedgehog. Everything else is owned by SEGA, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

******KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

******SUPER HERO TIME!**

******Sonic Sentai: KYORYUGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

******VAMOLA! WBX KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**START UP!**

* * *

Today, the Kyoryugers were training in their skills of martial arts in their civilian forms. They were just finishing up with Akiza going up against Sonic. And the match ended with Akiza kicking towards Sonic, who blocked it with his arm.

"Oh my!" Rouge gawked.

"Nice," Jet commented as Akiza and Sonic reverted their stances.

"You did great, Akiza," Sonic replied.

"Thanks, you too, King," Akiza agreed.

"Glad we're done; we've got a museum trip to get to," Takeshi noted.

"Right."

* * *

Later they all took a trip to the Museum of Natural History, each examining the various dinosaur skeletons, both to get an idea of how other Zyudenryu would react, but also to satisfy their curiosity. However, they each would meet somehow they would not expect.

Sonic currently found a Deinonychus skeleton, and was getting close to it.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday," Sonic noted about to touch the skeleton before…

"OI!" a voice snapped as Sonic turned to see a green hedgehog, not like Manic but more like himself.

This hedgehog was green, but his clothes, looking like that of a security guard, were gold with some blue markings, making some connections to the blue eyes and blue highlights in the quills.

"You know you're not supposed to climb and touch the exhibits, right?" the hedgehog security guard responded.

"Sorry, I… I didn't know," Sonic replied.

"Well, you'd better learn it fast, or else you'll be kicked out. Now move along," the hedgehog insisted.

"Right. Sorry, Alpha," Sonic responded, reading the guard's badge before walking off.

* * *

Rouge, meanwhile, had finished looking at the Parasaurolophus and now looked at the fossilized remains of a Deinosuchus.

"So this is it, huh? …It looks like a giant croc," Rouge noted, unaware of a red-shelled armadillo Mobian behind her.

"Yea; bigger than any normal croc, though," he noted, simply making Rouge nod.

* * *

Jet was now looking at the bones of a Kentrosaurus.

"Interesting… it has more spikes on its tail than a stegosaurus," he noted.

Nearby, a female hedgehog that looked like a mix between Akiza's sister Sonia and a silver-gray-white hedgehog walked up, also interested in the skeleton.

* * *

In another spot, Akiza was looking at a Triceratops with great intrigue. Then, she felt her shoes and socks vanish and looked down to see her bare feet.

"I think I know who's here," she noted as she turned to see none other than… "Star-kun!"

"Aki-chan, am I glad to see you're here," Star smiled as they quickly hugged. "I see you're still wearing the fancy shoes that make you go barefoot.

"Thanks," Akiza smiled. "So what're you doing here?

"Same thing you are, looking at the fossils," Star confirmed before taking Akiza over to the skeleton of a Styracosaurus. "This one's my favorite."

"Cool," Akiza smiled, blushing slightly when she was next to Star.

* * *

At the same time, Takeshi had met up with his family as they were looking at the bones of a Stegosaurus before they went to check out an Allosaurus skeleton.

"Nice," Hana smiled.

"It's so Waki-Waki BIG!" C-chan gawked, making the adults chuckle.

"Yea, but I bet there's way bigger creatures than that," Luna noted.

"At least he's just bones," Takeshi noted. "If he were flesh and blood, I bet we'd need some _aloe _for our _sore-us _against this Allosaurus."

Then, the four heard a laughing nearby. One that was familiar to them.

"Lame jokes as always, Nossan?" the female voice responded as they turned to see a lookalike of Luna, but in a lavender-purple fur color with golden-yellow eyes, and a purple dress.

"Blaze/Auntie Blaze!" Takeshi, Hana, and C-chan gasped with surprise as C-chan ran up to her aunt before they embraced.

"How's my favorite little niece?" Blaze asked.

"Waki-waki great!" C-chan smiled.

"That's good," Blaze giggled before looking up at Luna.

"Nee-chan," the cats smiled before they hugged each other.

"Blaze-nee, what're you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Visiting town to see my favorite sister and her family," Blaze answered.

"Yea, right; I'm your only sister," Luna reminded.

"All the more reason for me to visit," Blaze countered as the family laughed and hung out.

* * *

At the Deboss base, Dogold was chosen again to proceed with a mission, this time, in a burst of lightning, came something that looked like an amalgamation of weather features from a sun head with cloud body, a water right arm, a lightning left arm, a tornado left leg and an icy right leg.

**"Now who's this character?" **Candelilla pondered.

**"Debo Tenko!" **the Debo Monster answered.

**"So how would he give Deboss-sama the anger needed?" **Aigaron wondered as Dogold scoffed.

"**Haratadashi. This guy can create all kinds of weather extremes to drive the humans and Mobians to anger," **Dogold answered.

"**Irritancy, if left unchecked, can indeed lead to anger, but be wary of the Kyoryugers; who knows what they would have in store," **Chaos warned.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

**GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Narrator: Dinosaurs plus Mobians! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Mobius! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

**ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**__We are unbeatable superstars!)_

_**Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden **__(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

_**Mune ga sadaru ze **__(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

_**Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**__To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

_**Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger **__(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

_**Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**__Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

_**Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase **__(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

_**(Yacchaou ze!) **__(Let's get 'em)_

_**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**__Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

_**Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

_**Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite **__(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

_**Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**__No one could ever stop you!)_

_**Kiite miro todoroke! (**__Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

_**Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger! **_

_**Brave In!**_

* * *

**Brave 5: Lost & Found! Zyudenshi of Friendship!**

* * *

"That was sure fun," Akiza admitted as she and the other Kyoryugers left with Blaze and Star.

"It sure was," Sonic agreed before the female hedgehog that resembled Sonia and the unknown hedgehog arrived.

"Akiza-nee?" she gawked, making the Kyoryugers stop and turn to see this hedgehog; Akiza in particular gasped when she saw her.

"Mirai-chan!" Akiza smiled before the two embraced each other.

"You two know each other?" Jet asked.

"Minna, this is my adopted sister, Mirai-chan. Mirai, these are my friends," Akiza started as she introduced her friends to her adopted sister.

The others simply smiled in and greeted Mirai while Alpha, now in a simple golden hoodie, and the armadillo walked out, watching the eight with great curiosity.

"This is great," Sonic smiled.

"Looks like our little group is expanding quickly," Jet added.

"It sure is," Rouge agreed.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, much to everyone's surprise, and they looked up to see… there were rain clouds where none were before.

"That's odd," Takeshi noted.

"Yea; the sky was completely clear a second ago," Star agreed.

"We'd better get moving," Blaze figured, handing the others umbrellas from her hammerspace.

As it began to pour, the eight found themselves in the middle of town, unaware that Alpha and the armadillo were there, too. However, they didn't take another step before…

"What the?" Jet gawked, seeing the sky was suddenly clear, and it was blazing hot.

"What's going on?" Mirai questioned.

"This is starting to seem like Cloud Man's stage from _Megaman 7_," Star added.

Everyone looked at him slightly confused, and he simply replies, "I'm a fan of the _Megaman _games."

Star then unzipped part of his hoodie to show a t-shirt with Megaman's head depicted on it, he then zipped it back up.

However, they all heard laughing as Debo Tenko appeared in a tornado with a horde of Zorima.

"Oh crud!" Star gasped as he, Mirai, Blaze, Alpha, and the armadillo (named Mighty) jumped back in response.

When the tornado stopped, the Zorima looked more than ready to charge.

"**Kyoryugers! Come out, now!"** the Debo Monster demanded.

"Scat girls, minna!" Takeshi told his family and the others who joined him and his fellow Kyoryugers, forcing C-chan, Hana, Luna, Blaze, Mirai, and Star to run off to a safer distance with Alpha and Mighty looking on in confusion.

"Ikuze!" Sonic shouted as the five Kyoryugers prepared their Gaburevolvers and Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" they all shouted, activating their respective Zyudenshi, opening their Gaburevolvers, and inserting the Zyudenshi into them.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~RU!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they all shouted, spinning the cylinders of their Gaburevolvers and doing the Henshin dance. "Fire!

With a pull of the trigger, they launched the holographic heads of their Zyudenryu before the heads chomped onto the Kyoryugers, getting them into their suits.

"Ikuzo!" Red shouted, making the five Kyoryugers charge at the Zorima.

However, a few people stayed behind unknowingly, just having missed the transformation.

"Who are these people?" Alpha pondered.

"They look pretty impressive," Mighty admitted.

"The blue guy seems familiar, though," Blaze added.

"Yea, and so does Pinkie," Mirai agreed while Star have hearts in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love," he admitted, staring lovingly at KyoryuPink, imagining who would be under the suit, and imagining her barefoot.

The Kyoryugers beat the grunts with great ease.

"**Those guys were too easy. TAKE THIS!" **Tenko shouted, sending an ice blast at them.

"Really? It's not nice to be using ice again," Takeshi groaned.

"NOSSAN!" the others snapped.

"Whoops. That was not even intentional!" he defended before…

"**Then try this!" **the Debo monster roared, launching a strong gust of wind at the five warriors, knocking them aside and into a building.

"Oh my!" Black groaned in pain.

However, Green got back up fast and charged at the Debo Monster with his Gaburicaliber, slashing rapidly before Black aimed past her teammate and fired several blasts at Debo Tenko.

The other three Kyoryugers then charged in, using their individual weapons against the kaijin, knocking it back.

"**Screw this! I've got bigger fish to fry!" **Tenko groaned before disappearing.

The wind finally began to die down, and all five turned around to their friends, all of them okay.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Pink sighed.

"Let's get back to base; the Zyudenshi need a chance to recharge," Red suggested, getting nods from the others before leaving, unaware that each had dropped a Guardian Zyudenshi.

However, the five that watched soon walked over out of curiosity and they each picked up one of the batteries. The one Alpha picked up was one of the Deinochaser batteries.

Mighty grabbed a Zyudenshi that was orange, and had the image of the ancient crocodile, Deinosuchus, on it with the number 12. This battery was the Zyudenshi of Deinosgrander.

Mirai picked up the Kentrospiker Zyudenshi, surprised that this was something she ended up finding, despite not knowing what it was.

Star, however, found a magenta Zyudenshi with the number 14 and a styracosaurus on it. This was the Zyudenshi of the Guardian Zyudenryu Stymero.

Finally, Blaze found the crimson Zyudenshi with the image of an Allosaurus and the number 15 on it. Allomerus was the Zyudenryu this Zyudenshi belonged to.

'_Did one of those five drop this?' _each Mobian thought to themselves, curious that each had a prehistoric animal that they ended up seeing in the museum.

However, they just ignored this and continued with their lives, walking away from the site before attempting to keep warm as the winds suddenly picked up.

* * *

Later, the Kyoryugers managed to return to the Spirit Base.

"Man… things are just going weird today," Akiza noted as she and the others returned to normal.

"No kidding," Sonic agreed as they went to put their own Zyudenshi away.

"It didn't help that the Debo Monster knows how to control weather," Jet added.

"Indeed, I just hope we can weather out this wild weather," Takeshi added.

"Oh boy, you always try to lighten the mood for us, don't you, Nossan?" Rouge chuckled, making Takeshi fall to his knees in shock.

"No way… now Rouge is using… 'Nossan'," Takeshi groaned.

After they placed back their main Zyudenshi, Sonic reached back to where he kept an extra Guardian Zyudenshi, but…

"Ara?" he gasped, checking his person for the battery, making the others confused.

"What's wrong, King?" Akiza asked.

"My Deinochaser Zyudenshi," he answered as he finished checking his person. "It's missing!"

"EH?!" the others gawked, checking themselves to be certain, and they ended finding that they lost their Guardian Zyudenshi as well.

"Where'd we drop them?" Akiza gawked.

"Let's go back to the site of our last battle and check," Sonic suggested, getting nods from the others before they rushed out.

Nearby, Torin overheard this issue and began to think about what this could mean before going out himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five who found the five Zyudenshi were walking around asking various people if they knew who owned each Zyudenshi, but they didn't know they were being watched by Debo Tenko.

"**Eh?! Don't those belong to the Kyoryugers?! Well, maybe a little rain on their parade will force them to drop those and let me get them to the Chaos-sama," **Tenko smirked, making it rain, which sent both an aura of anger and one of sorrow back to the Deboss HQ.

* * *

=At the Base in Question=

Aigaron gawked seeing his pillar was being filled up alongside Dogold's.

"**Well… looks like I'm gaining aura, too! I'm all ashiver!" **Aigaron responded.

"**A little bonus for Tenko's work," **Dogold replied.

* * *

=Alpha-Tachi=

However, the five seemed to ignore the rain and push on, each of the Zyudenshi suddenly glowing.

"Ara?" they all gawked suddenly as they looked at the Zyudenshi, and hearing something from them. "What could this mean?"

Suddenly, Tenko emerged, forcing the five to defend themselves, each using a very unique style. While Tenko mainly used lightning on the five, Alpha used a speed that nearly rivaled Sonic's, Mighty seeming to have powerful attack that could potential go right through the kaijin, Mirai going as brutal as Kentrospiker, Star was using kicks like Akiza would, and Blaze focusing much into her pyrokinesis.

Their fighting styles were indeed helpful, but as the battle raged on, despite how efficient they seemed to be in combat, they almost seemed to go… feral. And nearby, Torin had arrived and realized something drastic was going on. Although it wasn't obvious to most, Torin could see the auras of the Zyudenshi over the Mobians in question.

"Yabai! They've tapped into the powers of the Zyudenshi with just their bravery. Without a Zyudenryu aibou, this could prove fatal," Torin noticed. "If there are any Zyudenryu for the Zyudenshi, I must find them quickly.

Back at the battle, Tenko was getting pummeled by they Zyudenshi powered Mobians.

"**How can a bunch of regular Mobians get at me like this?!" **Tenko gawked and he tried to counter, but failed.

Then, the Kyoryugers arrived to see their friends doing this.

"What's going on?" Jet gawked.

"Looks like Tenko's gonna get the Ten-K-O!" Takeshi quipped.

"Nossan," the others groaned, getting his attention.

"Ikuze, minna!" Sonic shouted as the five readied themselves.

"BRAVE IN!"

And rather quickly, the five transformed, forcing the five out-of-control Mobians to stop and look with feral gazes in their eyes at the Kyoryugers before running off.

"MATTE!" Red shouted, but it was too late.

"**Looks like you'll be mine now,"** Tenko smirked, creating a lightning sword and charging away at the Kyoryugers.

"Here we go again," Blue groaned.

Then, the four Kyoryugers readied themselves as they activated…

"ARMED ON!"

**=MECCHA MUCHO!=**

"Gabutyra Fang!" Red shouted, punching Tenko hard with the fang.

"**ITAI!"**

"Parasa Shot!" Black followed up, firing bullets at a rapid pace.

However, Tenko just countered all of the shots by controlling the wind until…

"Zakutor Slasher!" Green roared, attacking Tenko from behind just as…

"Dricera Lance!" Pink came in getting Tenko in the gut.

"**Enough of this!" **Tenko roared, vanishing in a tornado.

The Kyoryugers all turned around and noticed their friends, while it was still raining, energy was glowing from their eyes, which could be seen, each Kyoryuger looked at their friends, seeing their expression a mix of anger, and a prepared for battle look. Alpha's eyes, which would be a cobalt blue, are now yellow. Mighty's normally gray eyes are now orange. The color of Mirai's eyes, which are normally a yellow-gold, are now a light-blue. Star's typically cheerful emerald green eyes are now magenta. Blaze's normally yellow eyes are now a deep crimson, rivaling the crimson of Shadow's quills.

"Minna!" both Red and Pink exclaimed, while Black, Green and Blue prepared their weapons.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Blue asked Black.

"We have to hold them back!" Red and Pink informed.

However as the three took aim, they hesitated, the memories of earlier playing in their heads, the five charged, and ran right past the Kyoryugers, but Star screeched to a halt, and fainted, the magenta glow fading off of his eyes, the team gasped as soon as Star hit the ground, a small amount of magenta electricity glowing off of him, but it then stops.

"Star-kun!" Pink exclaimed scared, the other four friends all glance at Star, but then they all ran off.

All of the Kyoryugers powered down, Akiza trying to shake Star awake.

"Star-kun?!" she yelled frantically.

Sonic looked at Akiza, and then simply said "We'd best get him to the Spirit Base, maybe Torin may know something."

The others nodded and they quickly rushed back to the Spirit Base entry location, Akiza carrying Star in her arms.

* * *

"Gah, where's Torin when you need him?!" Sonic said in an irritated voice as Takeshi, Rouge and Jet search the base for Torin, while Akiza sets Star down on one of the lawn chairs in the base, looking worried.

"What happened?" Akiza asked quietly.

"First we loose some of the Zyudenshi, and now this?!" Jet gawked.

"No sign of Torin anywhere." Takeshi added in.

"He must've left. Okay, here's what we do. Rouge, Jet you two go and look for Torin. Takeshi and I will go and find our friends." Sonic stateed.

"What about me King?" Akiza asked.

"You stay here and watch over your boyfriend, contact us if there are any changes." Sonic replied.

"Ok- hey!" Akiza replied, realizing what Sonic just called Star.

"He isn't your boyfriend? Eh, no time. Let's move!" Sonic said, as he, Takeshi, Jet and Rouge all took their Gaburevolvers, a few of their recharged Zyudenshi and headed out.

* * *

"**So, what happened?"** Dogold asked Tenko.

**"Eh, Kyoryuger interference, but I have good news! Five of the friends of those Kyoryu-annoyances, found some of their Zyudenshi! I just need something that can hold them off!" **Tenko answered.

Dogold then pulls something out from behind his back, covered up.

**"Well, you said that that yellow hedgehog character mentioned something called **_**Megaman**_**. Well, I had Luckyuro do some research and developed this!"** Dogold informed as he moved the cloth covering the item; it was a clock.

**"Huh?"**

"**It's a stopwatch, like a boss from one of that hero's adventures; it will slow time down! Use it wisely,"** Dogold said, putting it on Tenko's chest.

Tenko then bowed and headed out.

* * *

Blaze had finally arrived at a location; it was just outside the city near a small volcano, she roared fiercely, and soon, another roar replied causing Blaze to smile before something attacked her. After the attack ended, she passed out, the crimson glow now off of her eyes. Tenko then appeared, now holding the Allomerus Zyudenshi. Soon bullet attacks zoomed and hit him, but he held onto the battery, and saw Rouge and Jet approaching fast.

**"Ah, Green and Black!"** Tenko spoke.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Torin?" Jet whispered.

"We found this guy first, let's take him down Green Boy!" Rouge replied, taking out her Gaburevolver, and Parasagun Zyudenshi.

Jet sighed, pulled out his Gaburevolver and the Zakutor Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!"

Both ready themselves, but then time slows down, all but Tenko, who rushes over, and attacked the two, taking their Zyudenshi and Gaburevolvers. Time then returned to normal, and Rouge and Jet fell down, injured.

**"Ha, ha!" **Tenko laughed, as he zoomed away, now with three Zyudenshi, but just for extra measures, he walked over, picked up and Blaze and left.

* * *

"King-san, slow down!" Takeshi told Sonic as the two continued through the forest just outside the city. Sonic put out his arm as soon as the two reach the top of a hill, seeing Mighty and Alpha.

"It's that security officer from earlier." Sonic says, pointing over at Alpha.

"And that armadillo. Wait, who was he again?" Takeshi added, as Sonic shushed him.

Then time begins to slow down, and when it speeds back up, Tenko appears again, now simply smirking, picking up the unconscious Mighty and Alpha.

"Put them down!" Sonic yelled, ready for action as both of them pull out their Zyudenshi.

"Brave-" but both are cut off as Tenko slowed time down again and attacked, stealing their Zyudenshi and Gaburevolvers, and then departs.

"Dang it." Takeshi says angrily.

Then out of nowhere, a small wind blows by, and Torin lands, walks over to a certain part of the forest. "Chaser, Grander. I missed you both." he replied.

Two different roars sound back.

"I thought for sure you were lost in the war years ago," Torin added.

Both roars reply again, Torin nods, as Sonic and Takeshi walk over.

Both take note of the roars, and see what appear to be cliffs, but with huge bulky parts.

"Odd shapes." Takeshi noted.

"This is Sonic, KyoryuRed. And this is Takeshi, KyoryuBlue. Sonic, Takeshi, what you see before you are not cliff-faces, but are two more Zyudenryu, Deinochaser and Deinosgrander."

"EH?!" both exclaim shocked.

"You see, when the great battle occurred, there were 24 Zyudenryu, the 10 Great Zyudenryu, the 13 Guardian Zyudenryu, and one lost to history. I thought that the 10 Great Zyudenryu were the only survivors of the battle, but I was wrong, the others lived as well. I must find them, so your friends will live."

* * *

Mirai walked over to a lake, roared, and a roar replied back, having her pull out the Zyudenshi she found, inticing the Zyudenshi's Brave In mode, ready to toss it, when a lighting bolt hit her back, causing her to faint, dropping the Zyudenshi.

"**Man this is too easy, all that's left is the Star brat and KyoryuPink!"** Tenko says, picking up Mirai and the Kentrospiker Zyudenshi.

* * *

Back at the Spirit Base, Akiza simply looked at what Beast Batteries the team has left, her eyes come across the Archenolon Zyundenshi she puts it into her pocket, when she heard Star starting to wake up.

_'Crud, I've gotta get Star out of here, before my cover is blow!' _she mentally gawked.

She quickly took her Gaburevolver, grabbed Star and teleported out, and back to where the team found Star and the others with the Zyudenshi super-charge. Star finally begins to wake up, when he finally opens his eyes he simply mutters "Akiza?"

"Hey there Star-kun." she replied, giving him a wink, and helping him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he says, trying to remember what happened, but he draws a blank.

But a reassuring smile from Akiza simply tells him not to worry about it.

"I've got nothing better to do, you wanna hang out?" Star asks Akiza.

"Sure." she replied.

The two simply casually walked around the city, over by a fountain. Star jumped up onto the outer edge of the fountain and walks around on it, simply making Akiza giggle.

"So, what do you think of the Kyoryugers?" Star asks, trying to make small talk.

Akiza's face pales briefly, but she shakes it off.

"They're really cool, I suppose," Akiza replied, nervously, but not letting that show, as she rubs the back of her head.

"I honestly think I'm in love with one of those girls. The Pink Kyoryuger." Star added on.

Akiza simply stops, thinking of how ironic it is that Star's fallen for her.

"So, what makes you like her?" she asks. "I don't know, just something about her makes my heart beat a mile a minute, but something odd I noticed while she battled that monster, she sounds almost just like you."

"Let's talk about something else Star."

"Okay... oh, do you still remember the day we first met?" Star asked, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Remember?! How could I ever forget?" Akiza giggled.

* * *

"_Finally." Akiza said sighing, having finally given Sonia and Manic the slip, and arrived at a movie theater. _

_She walked over to the ticket booth, having per-ordered a ticket, she headed into the movie theater, only to find it filled to the brim. _

_"Man, it's bad enough I missed the first part of the movie but now there's no room!" she muttered annoyed. _

_When she then sees a small hand raise itself, and wave, she walks over to the row and sees an empty seat, right next to a male hedgehog, wearing a magenta hoodie._

_She takes the seat next to him. _

_"Hey. First time seeing 'Wreck-It Ralph'?" the boy asked. _

_"Yeah, managed to give my sister and brother the slip."_

"_I managed to slip away from my orphanage to see this movie," the kid replied, handing her a popcorn bag. _

_"Thanks. By the way, I'm Akiza."_

"_Ore wa Star."_

* * *

"Sometimes I still find it hard to believe you're an orphan Star-kun," Akiza noted.

"My caretaker's furious when I slip away, but I don't care. As long as I get to see you, it's all worth it," Star replied.

Akiza then blushes, and sees a small magenta necklace. "So you still have my gift?"

"Yeah, you?" Star asked as Akiza then pulled out a small heart-shaped necklace from underneath her t-shirt; it's the same as Star's but it's pink.

"Still remember how I gave it to you?" they both ask at the same time.

* * *

_"Heh! …So you'll still work with us, even though you've already gotten your revenge?" Sonic asked as the others gathered next to him, with Star watching from a short distance._

_"Yeah. I'll keep you all safe, within my…" Rouge started before "firing" a blast from her "finger gun" to emphasize her point. "…line of fire."_

_The others just chuckled and cheered, when Akiza noticed Star standing there. _

_"Hey Star," Sonic said simply. _

_Akiza simply smiles at the hedgehog as he pulls out a small white box and handed it to Akiza. _

_"What's this?" she asked. _

_"A gift."_

_The others all look at the box, and then Akiza pulled out a box with magenta wrapping paper on it. _

_"Here, I got you something too," Akiza said handing it to Star. _

_Takeshi then said, "So you presented a present to your boyfriend, huh?"_

_This caused Akiza to blush. _

_"Nossan! Star's not my boyfriend!" she yelled at Takeshi._

_Star sighed and opened his gift. _

_"Wow, Aki-chan, this is beautiful!" he smiled as he pulled out a necklace with a magenta heart on it. "Thanks."_

_Akiza then opened up her gift, which is just like her gift for Star, but the heart is pink as opposed to magenta. _

_"Star, I love it, thank you!" she smiled._

* * *

"'Presented a present!' That was so bad it was actually funny!" Star simply noted.

He laughed, and Akiza joined him in laughing, before that laughter ceased, and it was simply silent, the two looked into each-other's eyes happily. Then all of a sudden both of them were attacked!

"**Finally, I've been looking for you two lovebirds all day long!"** Debo Tenko snapped, with a few Zormia.

"We're not lovebirds!" both exclaimed at the same time.

Then Akiza remembered the trouble that the group was in.

"Star-kun! Get out of here!" Akiza responded. "You need to get to safety!"

"What about you?" Star asked.

"No questions! Just go!"

Star panicked at first and then dashed off before noticing the clock on Tenko's chest.

"Akiza! Look out!" Star called out.

"Eh?" Akiza gawked, not having pulled out her Zyudenshi, and yet…

Tenko slowed down time enough to knock her onto her butt.

"…He's got a clock that can slow time for him," Star informed.

"Slow… that's it!" Akiza realized. "Before I do anything, I want you to keep what I'm about to do a secret, okay?"

"Anything for you, Akiza."

"Yosh!" she smirked pulling out her Gaburevolver and the Archenolon Zyudenshi. "Brave In!"

Then, she inserted the Zyudenshi, with Tenko looking curious as to why the battery she chose was not her henshin one, but then…

**=GABURINCHOU! AR~CHENOLON!=**

Tenko was about to charge again when Akiza spun the chamber of her blaster and fired.

**=NO-LO~N~=**

When Tenko was hit, he was suddenly brought to the ground, unable to even activate the stopwatch. You see, when Archenolon is used, it creates a heavier gravitational pull around the target, causing them to not only get stuck closer to the ground, but it also decreases their speed in the process.

"What the? How'd you do that?" Star gawked.

"Simple. The pink Kyoryuger you said you liked," Akiza started, kicking her foot up just to show off her barefoot to Star before readying her Dricera Zyudenshi. "That's me."

"You?!" he gawked, pleasantly surprised.

"I'll explain more later."

* * *

Over with the other Kyoryugers (who were all caught off guard and captured) and captives, they were trapped inside a cage in an abandoned warehouse.

"Hey, you" Alpha began as he saw Sonic tied up along with Takeshi, Rouge and Jet., in a separate cage from him, Mighty, Mirai and Blaze "you're that hedgehog who was about to mess with the exhibit!"

"That's what you're gonna remember me by?!" Sonic yelled annoyed. "Let it go King." Jet told Sonic annoyed.

"King?" Alpha, Mighty, Blaze and Mirai all asked confused. "Ore wa, Sonic! Friends call me King, you can call me that too!" Sonic informed.

"No." Alpha responded.

"Don't plan on it." Blaze added.

Mighty simply rolled his eyes, while Mirai simplisticly said "Not happening!"

* * *

Akiza continued to fire her Gaburevolver at Tenko, who's still trapped in the gravity field. "Just like the Black Hole Bomb from _Megaman 9_!" Star exclaimed.

He then gets a funny look from Akiza, the Zorima, and even the Deboss Monster!

"It's a Master Weapon that traps foes in an energy field like a black hole." Star explained.

Akiza nodded, before firing right at a few Zorimas.

"Alright, looks like it's time," Akiza said, as she pulled out the Archenolon Zyudenshi, and announced "Brave In!" and inserted her henshin Zyudenshi.

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

**"**Kyoryu Change! FIRE!"

She does the henshin dance, pulls the trigger and turns into KyoryuPink. At the point, the power of Archenolon worn off, Tenko got back up and glares at Akiza. The two begin combat, Pink begins to kick his chest, and even does a mid-air spin kick, sending Tenko back. "Go Aki-chan!" Star yelled.

**"I have little time for this!"** Tenko yelled, changing the weather to snow, as he prepared to leave, he's hit with a snowball! **"Who did that?"**

He turned around to see Star holding a snowball.

"Guess we're doing this..." Pink begins taking a few snowballs and tossed them at Tenko. "...the old fashioned way!" the two heroes exchanged a look, and then both yelled "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" and thus they began to pelt Tenko with snowballs. The Zorima begin to laugh at this.

**"This isn't funny! RETREAT!"**

Tenko formed a tornado and thus the forces disappear.

"Suckers!" Star exclaimed, as he raised his hand for Akiza to high-five. She sighed and then readies one of her Deinochaser Zyudenshi.

**=GABURINCHOU! DEINOCHA~SER!=**

She fired the Gaburevolver and summoned her Deinochaser motorcycle. She took off her helmet. "Star-kun, stay here."

**"**Why?" Star inquired.

She put her helmet down for a moment and then keeled down she she was at eye level with Star.

"Star, listen, this isn't little kid stuff, this is a matter of life and death. I don't want you to get hurt, so stay here until I get back, okay?"

Star gave a reluctant nod, a small tear fell from his right eye, as Akiza got on her Deinochaser and speed off, following a wind path left behind by Tenko. Soon she took note of some people being happy of the snow, and seeing small pink energy flying off of some of them.

* * *

**"Wow, even I'm getting in on the fun!"** Candelilla happily exclaimed. Then also came in some sadness energy.

**"Oh boy! Rejection, the greatest kind of sadness of all!" **Aigaron added.

Luckyuro sighed at the two, annoyed and focusing back on some manga he was reading.

* * *

**"**So, why are you four tied up?" Mirai asked Sonic and the others.

"Why are you four tied up?" Sonic replied.

"Hey, I asked first!" Mirai stated, when a red storm cloud appeared, and Dogold walked out of it!

"Who are you?" Mighty yelled.

**"It's only fair you should know. I am Raging Knight Dogold. The destroyer of you Kyoryugers!"** Dogold announced.

**"**EH?! You guys are the Kyoryugers?" all four of their friends yelled shocked.

"Yep." Jet replied simply.

"What do you want with our friends?!" Sonic demanded.

**"Sorry but I'm not telling."** Dogold yelled back when all of a sudden, a motorcycle sound filled the area, and Akiza came zooming in through a wall.

"Aki-chan!" Sonic yelled happily.

**"**Aki-nee is a Kyoryuger too?" Mirai asked.

"Yep." Akiza replied simply as the Deinochaser returned to Battery form, she catches her helmet and putting it back on, she announced "Met On!" doing so.

She then charged forward and began to attack Dogold, who managed to counter with his sword.

**"**Yep, this is the place." Star muttered, sneaking past a few Zorimas, and inside the structure.

He managed to use the barrels inside as cover and sneak over to the caged Kyoryugers and friends.

"Star-kun?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, don't worry, I'm here to get you guys out." Star told them simply.

He looked around and found a key, and he opened both cages and found the Gaburevolvers and returned them to the Kyoryugers, along with the Gabutyra, Parasagun, Stegotchi and Zakutor Zyudenshis, and the Zyudenshis found by Alpha, Mighty, Blaze and Mirai.

"Star-kun?" Pink yells, seeing him help the others. **"**I thought I told you to stay behind."

**"**You needed the help. Even if you rejected me, I'm still your friend." Star replied.

"What do you mean by... oh. Star I didn't reject you, this is just a dangerous battle we're fighting; I didn't want you getting hurt." Akiza tells Star.

"Oh," Star muttered, then he began to laugh sheepishly.

Star rushed over to Akiza and helps her fight off Dogold, using kick techniques along with Akiza, they both kick him back.

**"Grr, Tenko! Take over the battle!"** Dogold said, disappearing. Tenko rushes over to the two, Star does a few mid-air flips and kicks the stopwatch.

"We need your help, guys!" Pink yells out.

The others nodded, announcing "Brave In!" as they load in their Zyudenshi.

**=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGUN!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~RU!=**

**"**Kyoryu Change!" they all do the henshin dance, with Star watching them intently. "FIRE!"

They all turn into Kyoryuger form and help Akiza battle Tenko, now that he can no longer freeze time, he had to rely on his other powers, turning up the heat, and then attacking with rain, and then wind to hold them back.

"Guys, I've got this!" Star said, as he rummaged in his hoodie's connected pocket, and pulling out Stymero's Zyudenshi.

"He had it this whole time!" Red and Pink exclaimed.

"Alright, Brave In!" Star announced, pressing the button, nothing happening to the Zyudenshi. "What was it... um, oh Kyoryu Change!"

Star then began to whistle the henshin tune, and doing a really clumsy version of the henshin dance, getting to the part where the Kyoryuger spins, he falls on his back. Tenko simply begins to laugh at Star, causing a few tears to fall from his eyes, when he gets hit by a barrage of shots.

"Don't mess with Star!" Akiza exclaimed, the young hedgehog then saw Akiza defending him.

"I can't always be relying on others, I have to have the courage to defend myself! I am brave!" he yells, pressing the button on the Zyudenshi again, causing it to go into Brave In mode, magenta energy surrounds Star, and then he yells out "BRAVE IN!" and raising the Zyudenshi high into the sky, the energy continued to flow, it fired off of the top of the Zyudenshi, and like the energy from the Kyoryuger's henshin shots, flew back at Star, forming his suit.

"What the?!" Jet gawked.

"He transformed?!" Mighty, Mirai, and Blaze gawked.

The result of Star's henshin led him to turn the size of the other Kyoryugers in a magenta-colored suit, his helmet having a horn pattern similar to Akiza's, but it had more to resemble those on the frill of a Styracosarus.

"If he can do it, than so can we," Alpha nodded. "For our friends! IKUZE!"

"Roger!" Mighty, Mirai, and Blaze nodded, readying the Zyudenshi they found.

"Brave In!" they all roared together, each glowing the energy of the Zyudenshi they all found.

This resulted in four new Kyoryugers, much to Tenko's shock.

**"Five new Kyoryugers?!" **Tenko gasped.

Alpha's suit looked similar to KyoryuGreen, with the exception of the main color being yellow, and the usual yellow bar across the chest being black with white lines to form the "teeth". Also, his helmet was slightly different.

Mighty's now turned out to be a more armored version of the traditional Kyoryuger suit in orange, having the theme of a Deinosuchus. This was even reflected in the helmet.

Mirai's had the look of a female KyoryuBlue, but her color was more Aqua and had the appearance of having a few more spikes all over it, slightly resembling the Armed On mode.

Finally, Blaze had a darker female version of KyoryuRed's suit, but the design was slightly different in the helmet, seeing the teeth around the visor being skinnier.

"Sugoi!" Black gawked.

"Ready to help any time, King," Alpha told Red.

"Yosha! Ikuze minna!" Red shouted as the new Kyoryugers got in a line. "Hear our roar! Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu Red!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! Kyoryu Black!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Blue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu Green!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu Pink!"

"Hayai no Yuusha! Kyoryu Yellow!" Alpha shouted to follow up with the order.

"Tsuyoi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Orange!" Mighty roared next.

"Togatta no Yuusha! KyoryuAqua!" Mirai followed up.

"Tanoshi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Magenta!" Star shouted next.

"Moe no Yuusha! Kyoryu Crimson!" Blaze finished off before they all followed up with the poses.

"We're the World's Strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai… KYORYUGER!"

**"Grrrr…! Zorima! ATTACK!" **Tenko roared, getting the grunts to charge as the team prepared their turn to get moving.

"It's about to get wi~ld, try and stop all 10 of us if you can!" Red announced, as the heroes charged forward.

Red and Crimson were the first to strike with Blaze incorporating the flames into her attacks once more as Red kicked and punched the Zorima her way.

Nearby, Blue, Orange, and Aqua teamed up all together as Orange punched each Zorima, defeating them with one shot, occasionally tossing more Zorima to Blue and Aqua.

"Incoming, Blue!" Aqua shouted as Blue quickly punched each Zorima with ease.

Of course, these Zorima were soon bounced Takeshi's way, who also kicked and punched some out and about before jumping high up.

"Nobuharu Splash!" he shouted, taking a huge dive off this ledge and landing on top of a bunch of Zorima with his body splayed out, crushing them under his weight.

Green soon joined with Crimson and Red against some of these guys, until a yellow blur attacked twenty Zorima at once, revealing it was KyoryuYellow who attacked them.

"Nice one, Yellow!" Red commented.

"This is incredible! I've never moved at such speeds before!" Yellow gawked. "I guess it was a good idea to find this thing."

Red simply chuckled at that before the four continued their fight.

Finally, we see Pink and Magenta, taking directly to Tenko, Pink using her kicks from the front while Magenta bounced from either side and attacking Tenko with equally powerful kicks.

"Ready for a little double-team, Star-kun?" Pink offered, extending a hand to Magenta.

"Of course, Aki-chan!" Magenta nodded, taking Pink's hand in a handshake before they turned, jumped, and…

"DOUBLE KICK!" the two shouted, giving Tenko a very powerful attack to the angry face icon on his chest, shattering it.

"Yosha! Nice going, Star-kun!" Red smirked at the newcomer as he and the others came running up.

Magenta simply rubbed the back of his helmet, shyly.

"So, Star-kun? Ready to finish this together?" Pink suggested, offering her Gaburevolver to Magenta, much to his surprise.

"Eh? You mean it?" Magenta gawked as Akiza opened up the chambers of the gun.

"Of course."

"Okay!" Star nodded, joining Akiza's hand as she inserted her second Zyudenshi into the Gaburevolver.

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A! DRICER~A!=**

"Zyuden Brave FINISH!/Power Shot!" Pink/Magenta yelled as Pink pulled the trigger, launching a holographic version of Dricera's head.

**=Dri-Dria! DRI-DRIIIIIA!=**

The resulting shot drilled right through Tenko, making him collapse and explode in defeat.

"That was Brave!" Magenta smirked, raising his hand for Pink to high-five him.

"Sure was," Pink agreed, giving him a high five.

Red then walked over and asked him what was with the whole "power shot" thing.

"Another _Megaman _reference, in _Megaman 8_, just as he fired a Charged Shot he would yell power shot," Magenta explained.

Nearby, they didn't notice Luckyuro show up with his little watering can to sprinkle onto Tenko. With that, Tenko suddenly went giant.

"Oh my!" Aqua gasped.

"This could be a problem," Yellow noted until he, Orange, Aqua, and Crimson collapsed, reverting to normal.

"Minna! Are you guys alright?" Blue asked with concern.

"They must've used up too much energy," Black figured.

"I guess it's up to us," Pink figured as she, Red and Blue all pulled out another Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!"

They then launched the Zyudenshi, firing them to summon forth Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera.

"Wait, what's going on?" Magenta asked confused.

"Again, I'll explain later, Star-kun," Akiza apologized before she and the two others joined their Zyudenryu.

"Kamitsuki Gattai!" all three yelled.

Then, the three Zyudenryu formed the mecha as before with Gabutyra as the main body, and Stegotchi and Dricera joined as the arms.

**=KYO~RYU~ZIN!=**

The three Kyoryugers entered the cockpit, and the mecha began to brawl it out, but Tenko still proved more powerful than Kyoryuzin.

"Wow! He's tough!" Pink noted.

"We're gonna need some help," Red noted as they heard a roar off in the distance, with the Kyoryugers and spectators down below witnessing the unexpected sight.

"What in the world?" Red asked.

Next thing they knew, five new Zyudenryu arrived, a yellow deinonychus, an orange deinosuchus, an aqua kentrosaurus, a magenta styracosaurs, and a crimson allosaurus.

"New Zyudenryu?!" Black gawked.

"Looks like it," Green noted.

The new Zyudenryu all let out mighty roars, as Torin floated onto the scene.

"These are five of the Guardian Zyudenryu that aided the 10 Great Zyudenryu," Torin informed. "Star, I believe these Zyudenryu chose you and these four as their partners."

"Wow," Magenta simply said, as his aibou walked over.

"He's waiting for you to help him join the fight," Torin informed Magenta.

"How do I do that?"

Torin then handed Star several other Zyudenshi for Stymero.

"Put your Bravery into one of these, and toss it to Stymero; he'll be able to help you out from there. Just be sure to listen to him."

"Roger," Magenta nodded before taking one Zyudenshi, inspecting it, and then looked up at Stymero.

Stymero just roared before getting a nod from Magenta.

"Brave In!" he shouted, activating the Zyudenshi before tossing it up to the Styracosaur.

Stymero quickly swallowed the Zyudenshi and something emerged from his tail. The design of it is similar to Megaman's Mega Buster, being part of Stymero's tail. So, tuning around, similar to Dricera; Stymero fired at Tenko, surprising the Debo Monster.

"Wow! Way to go, Star!" Pink shouted, underneath Magenta's helmet, Star began to blush.

"Looks like we have a new aibou to help gattai," Blue figured.

"Come on, Star! Help us out up here! Kamitsuki Gattai!"

"Uh… right!" Magenta nodded as Stegotchi split off from Kyoryuzin and Stymero launched his Zyudenshi into Gabutyra's mouth.

**=GABURINCHOU! STYME~RO!=**

Soon, Stymero got his Zyudenshi back and connected onto Kyoryuzin, making Magenta appear in the mecha's cockpit.

"What just happened?"

"You're gonna help us out here in Kyoryuzin," Pink answered before turning and seeing the symbols behind them changed a bit. "Wow! This is new!"

"Just like Western!" Red smirked.

Then, Kyoryuzin made some poses like Megaman.

**=KYORYUZIN! MEGA! YA-HOO~!=**

"Yahoo!" the Kyoryugers cheered in the cockpit, except for Magenta, who was still confused.

"So, Kyoryuzin Mega. Cool, I suppose," Magenta shrugged.

"**No way!"** Tenko yelled angrily.

Then, Kyoryuzin Mega charged, drilling at the Debo Monster, with most of the Kyoryugers fighting alongside the mecha, but Star was just confused. Suddenly… Tenko caught the drill.

"**Gotcha!"** he smirked.

"Star-kun! Help us out! Have Stymero help us attack!" Pink shouted, getting Magenta's attention.

"Okay, I'll try," Magenta responded before finally getting the gist, aiming his arm, imitating the "pew, pew" sound effect, making Kyoryuzin fire from the Stymero arm, blasting Tenko with the shots.

"**ONORE!" **Tenko roared in pain.

"Sugoi, Star-kun! This is great!" Pink cheered.

"Let's finish this minna!" Red added.

"Zyuden Buster!" Magenta announced.

Then, Kyoryuzin Mega aimed his Stymero Buster at Tenko with the Kyoryugers pulling out their Gaburevolvers while Magenta made do by pretending.

"Kyoryuzin Mega! Power Shot Brave Finish!" all of the Kyoryugers shouted before firing a Charged Shot-like attack at Tenko, making the kaijin collapse and explode in defeat like before.

"That was Brave," Red smirked.

"That was great, Star-kun!" Pink smiled, holding up her hand to give Magenta a high five.

Magenta nodded and high-fived her.

* * *

Later, at the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers placed in new Zyudenshi into the respective slots for each one.

"Looks like we got new Zyudenshi," Sonic smirked as the newer Kyoryugers: Alpha, Mighty, Mirai, Star, and Blaze walked in with slightly newer outfits, making Akiza's shoes vanish with Star's arrival.

"You forgot we got new Kyoryugers as well," Akiza reminded.

"One being your boyfriend," Rouge chuckled until Akiza fumed before knocking her into Jet's arms with a super kick. "Oh my!"

"He's my boyfriend when I'm ready to announce it," Akiza informed.

"You two _SURE_ you're not boyfriend and girlfriend already?" Sonic inquired.

"You guys better stop or I'll… or I'll…" Star began.

"Or what?" Jet inquired.

"I'll tell the news who the Kyoryugers really are!" he said, causing everyone to gasp.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sonic said in a dark tone.

"Try me!" Star replied, grabbing Akiza's arm with the two teleporting out of the Spirit Base.

"AFTER HIM!" Sonic yelled as the team followed them.

"Are you really gonna tell, Star-kun?" Akiza asked Star.

"No way, Aki-chan. I just wanted them to stop," Star answered.

Akiza then began to giggle, and gave Star a light kiss on the cheek.

"That's for being my friend Star-kun. Who knows, maybe we will be a couple one day."

"We'll see Aki-chan," Star figured, blushing, still running and hiding from their team as Torin watched them from above, without any of the team knowing this.

* * *

**(Cue Ending Theme: Miina Atsumare! Kyoryuger)**

**Gabugabu kamitsuke Gabutyra (**Chomp chomp chomp 'em now, Gabutyra!**)**

**Gangan uchimakure Parasagun (**Bang bang shoot 'em up, Parasagun!**)**

**Gocchiin to gekitotsu Stegotchi (**Smash 'em and bash 'em Stegotchi!**)**

**Zakuzaku katana de Zakutor (**Slice 'em and dice 'em, Zakutor!**)**

**Drill de tsuttsuke Dricera (**Spin spin your drills, Dricera!**)**

**Gorogoro kaminari Pteragordon (**Rumble and thunder, Pteragodon**)**

**Namae yobeba… oh, meccha odoritakunaru** (Just call their names… oh, and you've just got to move!)

**Naru naru de dance! (**Move and move and DANCE!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Kyoryu ga odocchaunda (**Even the dinosaurs can dance!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gabu gabu gan gan (**So chomp right into it,**)**

**VAMOLA! MUCHO!**

**Kyoryu to odocchaunda (**And you can dance with dinosaurs, too!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gan gan gabu gabu (**Chomp right into it!**)**

**Utae mucho! (**Sing mucho!**)**

**Issho ni samba! (**We can samba!**)**

**Miina atsumare! Kyoryuger! (**Everyone together now! Kyoryuger!**)**

**GABURA!**

* * *

Super-serious Jet takes issue with Rouge's super-mellow attitude! And the Deboss Army is giving cavities to the entire city! ITAI~!

JIKAI! Brave 6: Boom! Ankydon's got Cavities!

And who's this guy?

* * *

**KKD: Again, props go to Pikatwig for becoming my aibou in this project and hopefully, we can bring you even more great chapters as the time rolls on. Don't forget to follow, fav, and review this story, as well as follow both me and Pikatwig as we continue to bring about this project. And now, stayed tuned for WBX Kingdom Hearts Ch 5 as our second half of this week's Update Sunday!**


	6. Brave 6

**KKD: Konichiwa minna-san, it's KKD back with another chapter of SSZSK. Now, I apologize to Pikatwig for not letting him speak up last time, but now due to how we can work on these, I'll let him speak what he wants to say at this point. Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Hey everyone! It's Pikatwig, and I'm helping my buddy KKD work on yet another Brave! Also, thumbs up to those of you who caught the Go-Onger reference in the last Brave!**

**KKD: Yea, that was surprising even to me.**

**Pikatwig: Some fond Sentai memories come from that season.**

**KKD: Good to know. So, anything else you wanna add to this, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, during the Brave, Star will say that Ian looks familiar, because in my stories, he and Star are brothers, Ian's Star's adoptive older brother, but not in this continuity. Also, during the Brave, Akiza will reference Saki's "smile" from said season.**

**KKD: Good to know. That way the audience knows what the reference means.**

**Pikatwig: Let's get this Brave started!**

**KKD: You got it! But first, cue the Disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one owns anything in this story. KKD only owns Takeshi Narumi, Hana Narumi, Luna Hashimoto, Alpha the Hedgehog, Akiza the Hedgehog, jointly owns Chaos Yuuki/Narumi alongside Overnerd02, and jointly owns Mirai the Hedgehog along with Gammatron. Pikatwig so far owns Ian the HedgeFox, Star the Hedgehog. Everything else is owned by SEGA, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

**SONIC KYORYUGER! Maximum Drive!**

**Vamola! WBX KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**START UP!**

* * *

"Okay, you're up, Blaze," KyoryuRed replied as the female Kyoryuger stepped up.

"Okay, Sonic," KyoryuCrimson answered, opening the chamber of her new Gaburevolver, which is silver as opposed to yellow and preparing her next Zyudenshi. "Brave In!"

**=GABURINCHOU! ALLOMER~US + ALLOMER~US!=**

"Just aim it right here, Blaze!" Takeshi called out, holding up his shield.

"Okay," Crimson nodded, spinning her barrel, and firing the shot while most of the team watched from nearby.

See, Sonic and the team are testing out all of the Guardian's Zyudenshi, which have unique powers. There are 23 to 24 Zyudenshi in all, some with powers yet to be discovered!

Back with Crimson and Blue, Crimson fired a large stream of fire at Blue, who blocked it with his shield.

"Wow!" Pink gawked, standing up while Black checked the case of Guardian Zyudenshi nearby and then looked at her Mobuckle (the phone from their buckles that held their Zyudenshi), to scan the temperatures of the flame burst.

"So, what's it say, Rouge?" Mighty checked with the Black Kyoryuger.

"As we figured, #15, Allomerus, shoots a high-intensity fire blast," Rouge answered seeing the blast reached 6800 degrees Celcius (that's 12272 degrees in Fahrenheit for you Americans)!

"Hot! Hot hot…" Blue panicked until he forced the hot air away, trying to cool down.

"Oi, Rouge! Mighty! Why are we doing all the testing?" Red and Crimson asked.

"'Sides, Star's been sitting there reading some type of reverse manga!" Aqua added.

"Because King, Blaze, and Nossan are the most durable of us by far," Orange answered, as Blue nearly stumbled again.

Star looked up from his comic book, and simply shrugged.

"Yea, Nossan's tough, I'll give him that," Alpha and Mirai added, only shocking Blue even more to the point that he fell to his knees.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Crimson shrugged with Red rubbing the back of his helmet

"Oh no… now even Alpha, Mighty, and Mirai are using 'Nossan'..." Blue gawked.

Then Blue glanced over at Star, whose book is not readable.

"By the way, what are you reading, Star-kun?" Akiza asked her childhood friend.

"The comic book you gave me silly! _Megaman Issue 28_! Dubbed '_The Return: Prelude to Ra Moon_!' the starting point for the _Super Adventure Rockman _adaptation!"

"What's up with that book anyway, it's not Japanese and it's in the wrong direction!" Blue asked.

"It's an American comic book, plus Aki-chan taught me to read english."

"Oh, okay."

"You sure you're not cheating on your girlfriend, Star?" Alpha teased.

"You were muttering about some girl named Roll." Mighty added, as Akiza blushed.

"He said: Roll's as cute as ever." Red added.

Star tried to contain his laughter but soon bursted out laughing at his friends.

"Roll's a _Megaman_ character, specifically Megaman's little sister!" he laughed, making the others sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"Still, at least she's doing more in that story than some of us here," Pink noted.

"Rouge's just in the habit of delegating tasks that require actual effort unless it comes to treasure," Green figured.

"Not at all. We're just taking turns," Black shrugged, taking another Zyudenshi, a white one with the number 19 on it.

But as she took it out, Star yelled "OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT BREAKMAN! You did not just… He hit Roll with a Power Shot! I mean look at this!" Star continued showing his friends the comic, where Roll gets hit, but showing them the last page showing that she took the shot for her older brother, and then Star added "Even Breakman himself is horrified at what he just did!"

"Uh… Star… it's just a comic," Aqua reminded Star, who simply turned away to continue reading his comic.

"Anyways, you're up next, Green Boy," Black replied, activating the Zyudenshi she held.

"Green Boy… you said that before… you're saying I'm a rookie?" Jet gawked, turning to look at Rouge, who inserted the Zyudenshi.

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN + TUPER~ANDA!=**

"Or are you simply mocking me?!" Green snapped as Black spun her gun's barrel. "Don't ignore me!"

Green stormed towards Black, who simply stepped aside and fired at Green.

**=PERA PERA~N!=**

Jet then swung his Gaburicalibur to deflect the blast, which he kinda did, unaware of his blade glowing white as Rouge smirked under her helmet, and then… Green's blade fell downwards like a piece of paper.

"Huh? My sword!" he gawked, checking his blade and found it to be as flopped as cheap plastic/paper, with Akiza, and even Star rushing over to check it out.

"_Wow!" _Akiza gasped, along with all of the others seeing the suddenly floppy blade.

Star gasped, but not looking at the flat blade, but rather at his comic, seeing Ra Moon's EMP field causing electronics to shut down!

"Tuperanda's Zyudenshi makes things flat, like paper…" Black smirked, cataloging this into her Mobuckle. "It's be back to normal soon. _Maybe."_

At that, Black began to snicker at what she saw.

"Star! Would it kill you to stop paying attention to a stupid comic and more attention on what's going on here?!" Green flipped, causing Star to tear up, and then Green ended up bonking him on the head with his floppy blade before turning to Rouge and doing the same. "And you... stop joking around! You've-"

"Don't mind, Jet, Star-kun. He's a bit of a stiff," Akiza whispered to Star in order to comfort him.

"Wait, Jet-kun!" the other girls shouted as they followed, but then eventually all of the Kyoryugers began to chase after the arguing Black and Green calling out "Calm down, Jet!"

"Flat Boy!" Black teased, still running from the others as they ran after them, with Torin watching from a cliff up above.

"They have a ways to go… even with the greater numbers to correspond with the reviving Guardians, their bravery lacks a certain unity," Torin noted.

"Picky as ever, I see!" a voice chuckled, surprising Torin as he turned around to see who spoke. "I think this Zyuden Sentai is great!"

Torin gasped as he saw a new figure from out of nowhere, this hedgefox Mobian being armed in some kind of medieval armor with Cyan bits, some even revealing the head of an ankylosaurus. He also had on goggles that looked like Vanellope's (from _Wreck-It Ralph_) but had a grey strap and they were green; he also wore green shoes, white gloves, and his physical looks are a brown-orange, and his eyes cyan, tucked in his right arm is a harp, and slung over his back is a ruffsack.

"Oh, Ian!" Torin gasped, getting a smile from the hedgefox.

* * *

Back at the Spirit Base, which seemed to expand to accommodate the larger number of occupants, the Kyoryugers, in their normal form, were relaxing after the training session/chase, with Jet cleaning up his blade again. Seeing Jet like this, Sonic walked over to the green hawk.

"What's up, Jet? C'mon, cheer up," Sonic encouraged.

"It fixed itself soon enough. I don't need to cheer up," Jet muttered, referring to his sword.

"Rouge's a nice gal! And she knows a lot about dinosaurs," Sonic pointed out.

"I am aware of that," Jet nodded, holding his blade on his shoulder. "Regardless of her value to the team, I find her attitude galling," Jet nodded walking off.

"MEGAMAN!" Star yelled, looking at his comic's last two pages, the Blue Bomber falling victim to the EMP field, then Jet walked over to the young hedgehog.

"Don't tempt me to slice that comic in half kid! Got it?" Jet responded, making Star whimper.

"Hey, easy, Jet! You and Rouge are both strong Mobians! A little conflict is natural," Sonic responded as Akiza comforted Star, despite Rouge being asleep and Jet walking away. "You'll start getting along sooner or later."

* * *

**(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

**GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Narrator: Dinosaurs plus Mobians! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Mobius! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

**ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

_**Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**__We are unbeatable superstars!)_

_**Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden **__(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

_**Mune ga sadaru ze **__(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

_**Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**__To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

_**Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger **__(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

_**Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**__Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

_**Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase **__(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

_**(Yacchaou ze!) **__(Let's get 'em)_

_**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**__Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

_**Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

_**Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite **__(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

_**Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**__No one could ever stop you!)_

_**Kiite miro todoroke! (**__Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

_**Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger! **_

_**Brave In!**_

* * *

**Brave 6: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon!**

* * *

"**This is great!" **Candelilla cheered as it was finally her tower that began to glow. **"Deboss-sama finally chose me!"**

With that, the Joyful Knight and Luckyuro laughed and danced with joy at this revelation, even Luckyuro cheering "Lucky~!" just as a new Debo Monster appeared. This was an odd one, considering the fact that it looked mostly human with it's baker's outfit and hat. The only things that identified it with being a monster are its frosted head and toothy grin along with the giant whisk covering his right hand and a piping bag for a left hand, getting applause from Candelilla and Luckyuro.

"**Debo Batissier," **the monster introduced himself.

"**That stings! What can this one do?" **Aigaron asked

The Joyful Knight just giggled at that.

"**Well, you see…" **she started, skipping over and next to Batissier. **"He can make delicious cakes!"**

"**Indeed," **Batissier nodded making the others in the room gawk at that.

* * *

Later, some of the locals were rushing over to a Patisserie.

"Is the cake here really good?" someone asked as people lined up outside the door.

"It's super good!" another person answered.

The line outside was getting huge; among the citizens outside was a saddened Star, along with Akiza and Rouge, they simply glanced at the place.

"Maybe something sweet can help you relax, Star-kun," Akiza figured, comforting the still tearing Star who was holding his comics, as if he were hugging it.

* * *

Inside, the placed was filled to the brim with people eating the sweets that were served, which consisted of a large variety from cakes to brownies, and all kinds of other pastries. There were even people getting stuff to go to the point that it looked like they ran out.

"Are you sold out?" one of the customers asked as the employees up front bowed in apology before one of them went to the kitchen in the back.

However, the moment she was in the kitchen where no one could see her, she shook her arms and transformed into a Zorima.

"**Okay, all done," **Batissier smiled, having finished another cake while others were being made with the help of more Zorima, while the real staff was all tied up. "It's an overnight success!"

The Zorima handed the sweets to the Zorima who came in, ready to take it out to the customers while Luckyuro and Candelilla were watching nearby. Luckyuro squinted his eyes, thinking he sees the Mobians who are Kyoryu Pink, Black and Magenta.

"**I dunno how I feel about serving humans and Mobians like this…" **Luckyuro sighed to the Joyful Knight, about to tell her of the Kyoryugers, but then.

"**Keep Smiling, Luckyuro!" **Candelilla smiled as wide as ever before looking out the window into the restaurant part, not see Akiza, Rouge, or Star, but she did see the pink aura soar off of these people, knowing where they were going. **"I mean, look at how happy they are! I bet the Happiness Gauge at the Frozen Castle is going through the roof!"**

"**I just love human and Mobian smiles!" **Batissier smiled, unaware of a strange purple and black mist brewing up from under him and clutching his legs, suddenly making him gasp before his eyes flashed.

* * *

"**We're gathering joy at an impressive pace…"** Lord Chaos noted, seeing the pink aura get absorbed into Candelilla's tower, but suddenly, he and the knights noticed the meter suddenly plummet. **"What is this?"**

"**Huh? LOOK!" **Aigaron gasped, seeing that instead of the joy tower gauge increasing, it was Aigaron's own gauge of sorrow that was increasing instead.

* * *

Back in the Patisserie, the humans and Mobians were crying in pain, wincing in pain as the blue aura of sorrow was emanating off of them instead of the pink one from earlier.

"Star, aren't you hungry?" Akiza asked as he simply poked at the brownies he got a moment ago.

"Not sure anymore," he said sighing. "Brownies are my favorite, but…" he looked up and noticed the blue energy.

"Come on Star, _smile_!" Akiza told Star in English; he then thought 'where have I heard that tone of voice before?'

"Tell them that," Rouge pointed out, referring to the people wincing in pain and grabbing their cheeks, before texting the other Kyoryugers to rush over.

"**They're all crying! What happened?!" **Candelilla gasped as the other Kyorygers arrived seeing the people in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sonic checked one person.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Mirai checked.

"**Kyoryuger! Unlucky!" **Luckyuro gasped as he and the Joyful Knight ducked below the door's window.

"My teeth hurt!" one child cried in pain.

"Your teeth?" Sonic gawked, checking the kid's teeth and seeing the worst/most unusual cavities ever seeing as they were purple and black, rotting like a fruit.

"EW!" Star simply responded, using his comic to cover up his eyes.

"I can't even comprehend the _gravity _of these _cavities_!" Takeshi noted, adjusting his jacket.

"NOSSAN!" every other Kyoryuger in the room snapped.

"Eh? Oh, sorry! That must have sounded terrible!" Takeshi gasped in an instant, apologizing. "I wasn't even trying to crack a joke!"

"How could this have happened?" Alpha wondered until Sonic aimed his Gaburevolver at a nearby door.

"Deboss Army, stop hiding and show yourself!" Sonic shouted, making the other Kyoryugers turn around and see the door, to which Candelilla and Luckyuro appeared in.

"**Oh my!" **Candelilla responded as she and Luckyuro turned into hearts and stars (respectively) before going through it and solidifying their forms out of it and before the Kyoryugers. **"You knew it was us?"**

The other Kyoryugers aimed their Gaburevolvers at the two with determined looks, Star relieved that he wouldn't have to look at more cavities, tucking his comic into part of his hoodie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rouge demanded.

"**Oh, no, it wasn't us…" **Candelilla panicked with Luckyuro agreeing, **"We were making humans happy with delicious sweets!"**

"That's ridiculous!" Mighty snapped.

"Liar liar, plants for hire!" Star exclaimed.

"It's pants on fire Star-kun." Akiza corrected.

"And I thought that Biff Tannen from _Back to the Future_ had a bad time with phrases like that," Alpha noted before turning back to Star. "No offense, dude."

Then, Rouge noticed something.

"I know you two aren't working alone!" Rouge responded, blasting at a seemingly random spot before Batissier was hit, coming out of his hiding spot behind the counter before glowing a dark purple aura and suddenly, his some of his teeth fell out, turned rotten, and he growled gaining a sinister grin with matching eyes, making Candelilla and Luckyuro gasp in shock.

"See, there's the monster!" Sonic noted as he and some of the other Kyoryugers aimed their Gaburevolvers at the Debo Monster.

"And he definitely has _something _to do with cavities," Akiza noticed, seeing his rotten toothy grin while Star wanted to turn away from the sight.

"**This is all a misunderstanding…" **the Joyful Knight and the Spy of Smiles responded when…

"**No, they're right," **Batissier smirked in a darker tone than before. **"I gave 'em all cavities!"**

The Debo Monster then laughed before leaving.

"WAIT!" Jet called out, as Jet and Rouge followed the Debo Monster, and the others were gonna follow when…

"Nossan, Mirai, Alpha, Blaze, Mighty. Take care of the victims!" Sonic responded, stopping the others. "Akiza, Star, come with me."

"Got it!" they all responded.

* * *

Back with Batissier, he seemed to have run quite a distance when he was blasted from behind by the incoming Kyoryu Black and Green, who flipped over him so when they landed the monster could see them.

"Your mayhem ends now," Green scowled at the Debo Monster while Black aimed her gun at the Kaijin.

"**I'll rot your teeth out!" **Batissier shouted before covering his mouth with his right hand before firing purple lasers from his teeth, making the two Kyoryugers dodge, but the blasts ended up rotting an entire tree!

"What the?" Green gasped as Red, Pink, and Magenta came running up.

"Wow, a tree rotting, how did that happen?" Magenta asked.

"Be careful! If you're hit with one of those, it'll rot all your teeth!" Red shouted before he turned and he and the other two had to fend off the Zorima.

"Star-kun? Ready to try out your Armed On mode?" Pink checked with Star.

"Remind me, how do I do that?" Star asked.

"Just place another Zyudenshi into your Gaburevolver like this," Akiza started taking a second one, activating it, and inserting it into her Gaburevolver before closing it and sliding the chamber across her arm. "Armed On!"

**=MECCHA MUCHO!=**

"Dricera Lance!" she shouted, using her drill to help Red fend off the Zorima.

"Alrighty, here I go." Star replied, pulling out another Zyudenshi and following Pink's lead. "Armed On!"

**=MECCHA MUCHO!=**

"Stymero Arrow!" Magenta exclaims firing shots of energy at the Zorima.

"Yosh, you're up, Green Boy," Black smirked as Green was already set with his Gaburicalibur, confusing Green, even when Rouge grabbed him by the shoulder and held him towards Batissier. "If you wanna give somebody cavities, try him!"

Black then shoved Green forward, but he stopped and turned to look back at Black.

"You've got some nerve!" Green growled.

"**Yosh! Let's take care of him, first!" **Batissier smirked firing his cavity laser at Green, who deflected the first shot, surprising the Debo Monster before he fired more and Green kept deflecting those, too.

Magenta even getting in on the fun, firing a shot of energy at the cavity laser.

"**Onore!" **Batissier growled as he charged forward after so many shots.

Just when Green was about to charge, too, Black came up.

"Yosh, I've figured it out. Good job," Black congratulated Green, and making him move aside.

"Kisama!" Green snapped, dashing back. "I've had enough of your clowning!"

However, this cost them some strikes as Batissier attacked them twice, launching the two Kyoryugers back towards the battle with Red, Pink, and Magenta.

"What are you two doing?!" Red shouted as he, Pink, and Magenta rushed over to help.

"**Seeya!" **Batissier smirked, running off.

"Oh no!" Red gasped.

"He got away!" Pink groaned as the other five Kyoryugers ran up.

"Oi!" Blue called out, running over.

"Are you alright?" Aqua and Orange checked with Green and Black.

"You okay, Rouge?" Yellow also asked, as he and Orange helped Black to her feet while Aqua and Crimson aided Green to his.

Suddenly, they felt an Earthquake that surprised them all. The next thing they knew, a cyan ankylosaur with a hammer tail emerged from the ground.

"A Zyudenryu!" Red gasped.

"A new one!" Blue noticed.

"Is he a Guardian or one of the Great 10?" Yellow wondered.

"10 Great, I saw that symbol on number 7's charge station," Magenta explained.

They then noticed this ankylosaur roar, but he had a purple glow in his mouth, similar to those from the cavities back at the Patisserie.

"Look! That glow in his mouth!" Aqua gasped, pointing to the glow.

"Does he have cavities, too?" Crimson wondered.

"Help! Please, minna-san," a new voice to the ten shouted as they turned to see who spoke.

Coming over with Torin behind him was the hedgefox from before.

"Torin and…" Pink started.

"Who?" Blue asked, not recognizing the new character.

"Not sure, but he looks familiar for some reason." Magenta noted.

"This is Ian," Torin explained. "Your sempai as a Kyoryuger."

"Sempai?!" Yellow gawked.

"He looks pretty young," Orange noted.

"That Zyudenryu is _my partner_ Ankydon," Ian explained, saying the "my partner" part in English.

"Ankydon?" the other Kyoryugers gawked, turning in the direction of said Zyudenryu.

"I've brought him to this golden land so he could join you, but I've suddenly lost control of him!" Ian continued before they noticed Ankydon turn his back to the Sentai and raised his club-tail.

"Look out!" the others gasped as the Sentai, Ian, and Torin dashed out of the way before the Ankylosaur smashed his tail into the ground, creating a small crater from the impact.

Then, Ankydon tunneled back underground.

"Ankydon… Ankydon!" Ian cried out to his partner, but got no answer from the Zyudenryu.

* * *

"As I have stated before," Torin started to explain back the Spirit Base. "With Gabutyra's quintet in the war against Deboss, there were five other Zyudenryu who were honored as heroes with the 13 Guardians aiding them. Together, they were known as the 10 Great Zyudenryu."

"10 Great Zyudenryu, huh?" Alpha nodded.

"That's a pretty in_ten_se secret!" Takeshi noted. "'Cuz, y'know… ten?"

"As Star no doubt deduced, Ankydon was one of them. He's Zyudenryu #7," Torin continued. "Each of them slumber, their locations along with many of the Guardians are currently unknown."

"We don't have #6-#10…" Jet and Mighty noticed.

"But now we know…" Torin started again. "That because of that cavity monster, Ian has lost control of Ankydon."

"So, if we take down that cavity creep, the victims will go back to normal?" Sonic figured.

Star then looked at Ian, "Are you sure we never met before? I think I've seen you somewhere before. I can't put my finger on why…"

"Gomen. I don't think we've met. But you look familiar to me, too," Ian noticed.

"Although we could have beaten him already," Jet noted, getting the group back on topic. "If Rouge hadn't been screwing around again."

"Come on, lighten up," Rouge smiled, patting Jet on the shoulder. "That was something only you could handle, Green Boy."

As Rouge started patting Jet on the head, he forced her hand off.

"So you're saying I'm only useful as a shield?" Jet asked when all of a sudden, a harp began to play, the team looked over at Ian to see him playing his harp, expertly.

"Oi, minna-san!" Ian started as he stood up and walked over. "We are all friends here. Please do not fight because of me. Put on a bright smile!"

"Now that's some nice harp playing," Mirai commented.

"Thank you, Lady Aqua," Ian smiled, bowing to her, a small smile on his face.

"That's enough, Ian," Torin responded. "You haven't changed a bit.

"Everything is okay!" Ian responded, moving past Jet and Rouge before walking to Torin. "You're still too serious, Torin. You have your dream at last! A full Zyuden Sentai, just like you wanted, and even more with the Guardians starting to select their partners. They can handle it, I am sure."

"Enough of this!" Jet snapped, slamming his fist against a pillar. "The enemy escaped, and a Zyudenryu is out of control! We're in trouble, and yet three of you insist on constant play with one of you reading a dumb comic, and the other playing a stupid harp!"

"HEY!" Ian and Star exclaimed at the same time.

However, unbeknownst to the others, Rouge and Sonic saw some some pebbles, stirred by the wind, move _through _Ian's foot, as if the hedgefox was a ghost or something.

"Fair enough," the bat shrugged before approaching Ian, which surprised him a bit. "I can handle being the team's irresponsible one. You take it easy, Ian-sempai, and we'll take care of Ankydon. Right, big guy?"

"_Thank you, Lady Black,"_ Ian smiled, speaking in English, confusing Rouge, before getting up and walking away.

He pulled out his harp and began to play it again. Rouge turned around and looked at Akiza.

"What did he just say?" she asked Akiza.

"He said 'Thank you, Lady Black,'" Akiza translated for Rouge.

* * *

"**What was I doing?" **Batissier gawked as he was now in an alleyway, back to his seemingly normal self, despite having lost some teeth already.

"**That's what I'd like to know!" **Candelilla noted. **"Everyone's bummed out over their cavities."**

"**What kind of cake was that?!" **Luckyuro demanded, bopping Batissier with a toy hammer.

"**It's not the cake's fault," **the Debo Monster defended himself. **"I felt a strange force come over me, and before I knew it, I had hit the customers with a cavity beam."**

The Debo Monster was so ashamed of himself that he fell to his knees.

"**You're such a troublemaker!" **Luckyuro added, bopping him again with the hammer.

* * *

Now, in town, there was another line, this time for the Dentist's office, and it seemed to stretch all the way across town! The Kyoryugers, minus Ian, stopped by to check up on this activity, save for a scared witless Star who insisted on staying outside, and were stunned by the sight of the long line.

"That looks painful!" Takeshi noted.

Star then pointed over to a little girl, who happened to be C-chan, accompanied by Luna and Hana.

"C-chan?!" Takeshi gawked. "Oh no! My poor niece! If her Tou-san were to find out, he'd kill me…!"

Rouge sighed at that moment before…

"I'm going on alone," Rouge responded, walking away, surprising the others.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, it'll be one less goofball to get in your way, right?" she figured, before continuing on her way.

"And now she's grandstanding," Jet groaned.

"Grandstanding?" Star asked.

"It means showing off," Mirai answered.

"People like her, Star, and Ian… why can't they take anything seriously?" Jet continued.

Star had a single tear roll down one of his eyes.

"Crybaby!" Jet called Star.

"He's no crybaby, Jet baka! You just hurt his feelings!" Akiza snapped.

"Kid needs to learn to grow up a little bit!" Jet responded before Sonic stopped the two before it could get worse.

"I think that thing earlier is Rouge's way of being nice," Sonic pointed out, knowing Jet was more irritated about Rouge than he was Ian and Star.

"Eh?" Jet gawked.

"She can't just be nice straight-out, or she'd be too embarrassed," Sonic continued. "And now, she was trying to be considerate. The same goes for Ian and even Star here. Ian's probably worried about Ankydon, and can't do anything to help."

"He can't?" Alpha and Mighty gawked.

"Why not?" Jet asked.

"Well… I'm pretty sure Ian is a ghost," Sonic answered.

"Eh?!" the girls gawked along with Star. "A g-g-ghost?!"

"No way!" Takeshi, Alpha, and Mighty gawked.

"I saw the proof. I think Rouge noticed, too," Sonic pointed out, referring to the moment earlier where the pebbles went through Ian's foot and Rouge said she'd handle being the irresponsible one. "That's why I covered for her."

Jet gasped at that moment, realizing his mistake.

'_No… and after all I said…' _Jet thought to himself.

* * *

"**Alright, let's try making delicious cakes again!" **Candelilla suggested to her Debo Monster.

"**Positivity is an amazing thing!" **Batissier smiled as he got to his feet, ready to try again.

"**Right?"**

Luckyuro just sighed as he sat down, but then, he and Candelilla noticed something odd about Batissier.

"**Huh?" **Candelilla questioned until they noticed the Debo Monster put on his evil grin once more.

"**Heck no, I'm not!" **Batisser snapped.

"**Oh my!"**

"**Oh man, he did it again!" **Luckyuro gasped.

This time, the same purple mist enveloped Batissier's entire body before the human clothes were torn off, revealed a twisted and infected black and green body.

"**What's with this guy?!" **Luckyuro gawked, standing up.

Then, Batissier ran past Candelilla, making her spin like crazy, making a pink tornado as if she were in a cartoon. Meanwhile, Batissier began to blast every building in town with his piping bag gun.

"**I only want one thing… to use my powers to decay every living thing I see!" **he cackled as he dashed around, until Rouge came up.

"There you are, Deboss goon!" she responded, preparing her Gaburevolver. "Brave In!"

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" she shouted, spinning the chamber and doing the henshin dance. "Fire!"

Instead of firing in the air, Rouge aimed her blast at Bastissier, and managed to knock it over before actually transforming. Then, the Debo Monster got up and turned to see who fired at him.

"Dangan no Yuusha. Kyoryu Black!" she announced.

"**Kyoryuger! It's time you got some cavities!" **the Debo Monster smirked.

"Well, I know how your powers work," Black noted as Batissier began to fire away his cavity lasers. "It's those teeth!"

With this, Rouge dodged the shots until she soon spun her Gaburevolver's chamber, got in close, and aimed it directly at Batissier's rotted teeth.

**=VAMOLA!=**

However, the moment she fired… the shot deflected back onto her, launching her a distance away.

"**It'll take more than that to crack my rotten teeth!" **the Debo Monster smirked.

"No way!" Rouge gasped before Batissier launched a blast at Black, and she suddenly screamed in pain as she suddenly got painful cavities. "That hurts! This seriously sucks!" she screamed in pain.

"**Tough luck!" **the Debo Monster smirked, getting closer with Black complaining more about her teeth being in pain. **"Now, die!"**

Just when it seemed that Rouge was done for… CLANG! The whisk hand of Batissier collided with the blade of a Gaburicalibur instead of Rouge's helmet, surprising both Black and the Debo Monster as they turned to see Jet had stopped the blow. Then, the hawk forced the Debo Monster away and prepared for combat once more, slashing away and Batissier.

"Green Boy!" Black gasped in shock, still gripping her jaw in pain.

Just when Batissier got back up, Jet ducked down before Sonic, Takeshi, Akiza, Alpha, Mighty, Mirai, Star, and Blaze appeared out of nowhere before firing their Gaburevolvers at the Debo Monster, knocking him back.

"You wanted him to attack me so you'd have a chance to analyze his powers," Jet noted to Black. "You believed I was skillful enough to parry."

"Yea. The number of lights he shot matched the number of teeth he had," Black answered before they both stood up, Black still being careful with her teeth. "It's dangerous, but the only way is to smash those teeth after he's taken his shots."

"So you went off on your own to…" Jet realized before sighing. "You should have just said something. Honesty is a virtue."

"Well, sorry," Black apologized with a wince before Green stood up, offering Black his hand to help her up. "You…"

"You know you can't do it alone," Jet pointed out, but not looking at her for some reason for a moment, then he finally looked at her and said, "So let's fight together."

"Hmph! Well said," Black smiled as she accepted the help up. "Alright then!"

"Nice, you two!" Sonic smiled. "Now that's what I call a Sentai."

"Now if only Jet could apologize for what he said to Ian and Star," Alpha added.

"Oh gross!" Star yelled, seeing what the Debo Monster looked like, he used his Gaburevolver to cover his eyes.

Then, Batissier finally recovered as Jet and Kyoryu Black rejoined the others before the hawk and the others prepared their Gaburevolvers for action.

"Minna, henshin!" Jet called out.

"Right!" the other non-transformed Kyoryugers nodded, preparing their Zyudenshi, too. "Brave In!"

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they shouted as they got started. "Fire!"

"**Y-You people…" **Batissier growled as the Sentai got ready for their roll call.

"Hear our roar! Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu Red!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! Kyoryu-ow, owowow..." Black suddenly winced in pain, holding her jaw.

"It's okay. Don't force it," Green comforted Black. "She's Kyoryu Black."

"Hai…" Black whimpered.

"Next," Green responded, pointing to Blue.

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Blue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu Green!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu Pink!"

"Hayai no Yuusha! Kyoryu Yellow!"

"Tsuyoi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Orange!"

"Togatta no Yuusha! KyoryuAqua!"

"Tanoshi no Yuusha! Kyoryu Magenta!"

"Moe no Yuusha! Kyoryu Crimson!"

"The Worlds Strongest Brave!" they started, with Black still groaning in pain from her toothache. "Zyuden Sentai… Kyoryuger!"

"Ow…" Black cried in pain, near the end of it, getting the attention of the others.

"You okay?" Orange asked.

"**Just won't go away, will it?" **the Debo Monster teased before Red cleared his throat, ready to call out his usual post-roll call catchphrase.

"We're gonna get wild! So try and stop us if you can!" he shouted.

"**Get out here, Zorima! Go, go!" **Batissier called out as the grunts charged in.

Magenta then tapped Red's shoulder.

"Can I just fight the Zorima? That Debo Monster is grossing me out," Magenta asked.

"No problem, Magenta," Red replied before the team charged into battle, with Black falling a bit behind due to the pain in her teeth still bugging her.

In the actual fight, Red did something expected as he was almost break dancing to combat the Zorima, dodging their strike and kicking them in the process.

"Yosha! C'mon, Mirai!" Blue shouted as the two combined their Gaburicaliburs with their Gaburevolvers.

"Okay, Nossan!" Aqua replied.

"Gaburicannon!" they shouted, firing away.

**=VAMOLA!=**

With Pink and Magenta, they were back in their kicking sprees against the grunts.

Green meanwhile, slashed his way through the grunts as well, quickly blocked a shot aimed at his back with his blade.

"Nice try!" he smirked before moving it aside and continuing with the slashes as Yellow and Orange joined him in the attacks with the swords.

As Crimson was firing with her Gaburevolver, though, she noticed Black was slowing down due to the pain, mostly gripping her jaw in between dodges, kicks, and blasts on the ground.

"AH! Ow…" Black cried out in pain, still trying to avoid being hit, but also gripping her jaw, still, but she still got hit hard by the Zorima and was then restrained by some before looking like she was done-for.

"Yo Green! Black needs some help!" Crimson called out, still handling her batch of Zorima.

"On it!" he shouted, using his Gaburevolver to blast the Zorima off of Black before getting rid of them.

"You didn't need to do that…" Black started.

"Didn't I?" Green asked in response.

Black just smirked at Green's change in mood.

"Thank you," she smiled, placing her hand on Green's shoulder.

With Batissier, Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Crimson, Aqua, and Orange came forward, spun the chambers of their guns, and aimed at the Debo Monster as it stood up.

**=VAMOLA!=**

With that, the seven fired their blasts, but somehow… Batissier deflected it with his teeth and launched the shots back at the Kyoryugers, but just as the blast was about to hit Pink, she was shoved out of the way by Magenta, who took a huge force of the attack alongside the others.

"STAR!" Pink gasped as Magenta and the other six Kyoryugers hit the ground with Green and Black rushing over.

"It can't be…" Green gawked, shocked by the damage.

"Even seven shots didn't work?" Black questioned.

"**Is that all you got?" **Batissier scoffed.

Again, Green readied his blade for action when…

"That's it!" Black realized, pulling out one of her Zyudenshi, and handing it to Green. "Use this in your Gaburicalibur."

"I get it," Jet nodded. "Combine our powers, right?"

"**If you don't wanna fight, then get some cavities!" **Batissier cackled.

"Brave In!" Green shouted, activating the Zyudenshi and inserting it into his sword.

**=GABURINCHOU!=**

With a pull of the lever, Green readied himself as his blade began to glow once more.

"He's got six more shots," Black pointed out.

"Okay," Green nodded, charging in.

When Batissier fired two shots, two arrows stopped the attacks, making the three turn to see Magenta in Armed On mode, barely able to stand.

"Star!" Green and Pink gawked.

"**PAY ATTENTION!" **Batissier snapped, making Green continue his charge.

This time, Green slashed through the shots, gathering up energy.

**=VAMOLA!=**

Finally, Green slashed the attack back, make Batissier whip his head back before coming back forward and seeing…

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" Green slashed three times at the monster's mouth before it was revealed… all of the rotted teeth were gone.

"**My, my teeth!" **Batissier gawked, somehow able to speak without his teeth.

"Finish it, Rouge!" Green shouted, tossing one of his Zyudenshi to Black, who caught it quickly.

"Yeah, I've got it!" Black smirked, preparing her Gaburevolver for that. "Brave In!"

**=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN + ZAKUTO~RU!=**

"Go for it!" the others cheered as they got up, save for Magenta, and recovered from the blasts when Black aimed at the Debo Monster despite her still holding her jaw due to the pain.

**=VAMOLA MUCHO!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Black roared before firing as Green jumped out of the way.

**=Ga-gan! ZAKU~=**

It was this blast that defeated Batissier in an instant.

"Yosh," Green smirked, with a snap of his fingers.

"Is it over?" Magenta asked.

"Yea, Star," Pink confirmed.

"Oh, the pain's gone!" Black gasped, realizing that the defeat of the Debo Monster somehow got rid of her cavities before snapping her fingers. "Good job, Boy."

"So, it's just "Boy" now; I'm not green anymore? Eh, it's an improvement." Green shrugged as he stood up.

"**Here I come! Nutritious Joy-!" **Luckyuro smiled, ready to pour the water onto Batissier when suddenly…

"**Gimme that!" **Batissier snapped, grabbing the can, much to Luckyuro's shock.

"**Hey, let go!" **Luckyuro responded, but he was the one who let go first as the Debo Monster poured the water all over himself, making him grow giant, with some of his rotted teeth back.

"Oh great. Here he is again," Yellow groaned.

"And his cavities are back!" Green noticed.

"And I'm gone." Magenta said.

"Oh no you don't, Star," Pink responded stopping him. "You have to face your fears!"

"I'm not scared, it's just disgusting!"

"Still sounds like fear to me. At least support me while I help King and Nossan. Okay?"

"Okay." Magenta replied.

"We need the Kamitsuki Gattai!" Red shouted.

"Brave In!" Red, Blue, and Pink called out, launching their respective Zyudenshi.

* * *

**=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI + DRICER~A!=**

**=HA HA! SIM HA HA!=**

**=KYORYUZIN!=**

"Yosh, bring it on!" Red shouted before the mecha charged, holding up its shield as Batissier fired blasts from its piping bag arm.

Then, Batissier was bashed in the face by the shield, but Kyoryuzin was also forced back.

"This creep's cavities are more powerful now!" Red gawked as they struggled to hold off Batissier with the remaining seven Kyoryugers rushing to a nearby roof to witness the action.

"They're in bigger trouble than we thought," Aqua noticed.

"What can we do?" Green wondered.

"Rouge! Jet! Alpha! Mighty! Mirai! Star! Blaze!" Torin's voice called out, making the seven turn to see said person alongside Ian. "The seven of you must board Kyoryuzin."

"Your _brave hearts _can now act together as five or more, in this case ten," Ian explained. "Now you all can use Kyoryuzin's great weapon."

"Sounds good to me," Rouge nodded.

"What about you Ian-kun?" Magenta asked.

"I can't join you guys now. Just get up there and help the others," Ian insisted to Star.

"Come on, Boy! Minna!" Black called to the six other Kyoryugers.

"Right. Ian, thank you," Green responded. "And I'm sorry about before."

Ian just smiled and nodded, accepting Jet's apology.

"_No problem, Sir Green,"_ he said in full English.

Green turned to Magenta for a translation.

"He said no problem; you're forgiven," Magenta explained before they looked up to see Kyoryuzin stumble again.

"King!" Black called up to the others via her Mobuckle. "We're coming aboard!"

"What?" the three onboard gawked.

"I'll send up Allomerus to you guys; use it to get him to back off!" Crimson called out, throwing her Zyudenshi.

"Yosh, you got it!" Red cheered, catching the Zyudenshi. "Brave In!"

Then, Red threw the Zyudenshi over to Gabutyra's mouth, making the mecha chomped on it like most.

**=GABURINCHOU! ALLOMER~US!=**

Then, the three thrusted their hands forward when…

**=MERA MERA~=**

Kyoryuzin turned so Gabutyra's head was facing the Debo Monster and it spewed out the super hot flames. Then, with this distraction, the cockpit enlarged and the other seven Kyoryugers entered the mecha like before.

"They're here!" Red smirked.

"_Wow_! We're all together now!" Pink gawked as the new arrivals inserted their Gaburevolvers into the slots next to them.

"Now you and your little boyfriend can be together in combat," Yellow added.

Before any argument could be made, they heard Stegotchi roar, telling the team, especially Blue, something.

"Yosh. Stegotchi says we need to combine our powers!" Blue told the others.

"The ten of us…" Red noted.

"Star and I'll get back at you at one point, Yellow," Pink whispered.

Then, the team prepared their right arms, thrusting them forward as Kyoryuzin did the same.

**=GOREN ZYUDENKEN!=**

Suddenly, Stegotchi's shield folded up and a blade fliped up, turning the blade into a sword.

"It's getting wild!" Red shouted as the team in the cockpit readied their Gaburicaliburs.

"Goren Zyudenken!" the ten roared, ready to fight again.

Then, when Batissier tried to charge, Kyoryuzin slashed at the monster three times before a fourth one slashed off the teeth once more.

"**My teeth… bit the dust!" **he gasped.

"Good riddance!" Magenta nodded with relief.

"Now!" Red shouted as the ten moved in unison with their blades.

"Zyudenken! Brave Finish!" the team exclaimed as their blades were spun in a circle along with Kyoryuzin's before… a charge and one slash destroyed the monster for good.

"YOSH!" the team cheered in victory.

"We did it," Green added.

"Sure did," Black agreed before bumping fists.

* * *

Later, the team checked out the dentist's office, and business went back to normal, everything a-okay.

"Guys can we leave now," Star began, "I'm scared of the dentist."

"Really, Star? C'mon, there's nothing to be scared of," Akiza giggled.

Star simply gave a sheepish laugh, Akiza simply smiled at him, relaxing him instantly.

"When I see that smile, my heart melts," the young Kyoryuger said aloud.

"You say the same involving my bare feet," Akiza giggled, hearing Star say this.

He blushed angrily, but he couldn't help but smile a bit in the process.

* * *

They soon left, quickly arriving at the Patisserie to see the business was back to regular pace with the regular staff, too. Star then turned and saw Jet walking over to him.

"So you know I hid the comic back at the Spirit Base! So there's nothing to slice in half." Star replied.

"Sorry about saying that. I was only irritated before because of Rouge. I didn't mean to vent my anger on you, too," Jet replied. "Can you forgive me, Star?"

"Hmm, sure I don't see why I should stay mad, also, don't call me a crybaby anymore. I'm just a sensitive person."

"I won't," Jet replied holding his hand out to Star. "Friends?"

"Yeah," he nodded, shaking his hand.

* * *

Later that day, as the Sun was nearing its way to set, the team returned to where Torin and Ian were waiting.

"Ankydon should be back to normal now," Sonic figured.

"Now Ian can rest in peace," Alpha agreed.

"_Oh no_!" Ian chuckled in response. "I'm not a ghost. I'm a _Spirit._ A warrior soul that fights on, even in death!"

"There's a difference between a Spirit and a Ghost?" Star inquired.

"Then what is the difference?" Takeshi asked in confusion.

Ian and Torin just chuckled in response to this as Akiza stepped forward.

"So you were a warrior that fought a long time ago?" Akiza asked Ian.

"_Yes_! About five hundred years ago," Ian answered. "I was known as the Oracle of Time, mostly because of my harp; it allowed people to catch a glimpse of their future. But since I became a Spirit, I no longer use that power. That's why nothing happened when I played my Harp of Ages in the Spirit Base."

"I still feel something off here," Mirai muttered before they felt the ground shake until Ankydon emerged.

"Oh, Ankydon!" Ian called out to his aibou. "These people are the new Kyoryugers!"

However, Ankydon still had that glow in his mouth along with some glowing eyes before…

"Wait! Watch out!" Torin shouted.

Then, the team looked and saw Ankydon readied his tail hammer and slammed it down hard, but the team thankfully avoided the shot.

Ian was the most shocked by this revelation.

"N-No…" he gawked.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked in the confusion.

"We beat the cavity creep, but…" Star started, but they heard Ankydon roar as the same purple mist from before appeared on the Zyudenryu's neck before it formed the ghostly image of a Debo Monster!

"Oh… that's…" Ian gawked seeing this monster as if he'd seen it before.

"A Debo Monster!" Mighty figured as he and the others got back to their feet.

"Is it controlling him?!" Torin gawked.

Nearby, Luckyuro and Candelilla poked out of their hiding spots to see what was happening.

"**Who's that?" **Luckyuro asked the Joyful Knight.

"**I don't know!" **Candelilla admitted.

Now this Debo Monster was a nasty looking thing, mostly green with yellow eyes, a white face, and red horns, feet, and arms, but his body looked like contorted faces in expressions of being diseased or in horror. In an instant, he turned into the mist and vanished before Ankydon roared and dug underground.

"Wait, Ankydon!" Sonic shouted as they started to follow the Zyudenryu.

"And I thought the last guy looked ugly." Star stated. "But I'm gonna help fight willingly this time."

"Good, 'cause I think Ian looks more distraught than he was before," Akiza whispered as said Hedgefox fell to his hands and knees.

"Ankydon…" he seemed to cry before reaching out and yelling for his aibou, the first part in English. "_COME BACK, _ANKYDON!"

* * *

**(Cue Ending Theme: Miina Atsumare! Kyoryuger)**

**Dodoon to tonkachi, Ankydon! (**Slam 'em and smash 'em, Ankydon!**)**

**Bunbun hanma, Bunpachy! (**Boom boom crash 'em, Bunpachy!**)**

**Zuoon to rocket, Plezuon! (**Zoom zoom rocket, Plezuon!**)**

**Gigan to dekkai, Bragigas! (**Tower over 'em all, Bragigas!**)**

**Bururun bike da, Deinochaser! (**Vroom vroom bike, Deinochaser!**)**

**Mogumogu anahori, Deinosgrander! (**Diggin' diggin' deep, Deinosgrander!**)**

**Namae yobeba… oh, meccha odoritakunaru** (Just call their names… oh, and you've just got to move!)

**Naru naru de dance! (**Move and move and DANCE!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Kyoryu ga odocchaunda (**Even the dinosaurs can dance!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gabu gabu gan gan (**So chomp right into it,**)**

**VAMOLA! MUCHO!**

**Kyoryu to odocchaunda (**And you can dance with dinosaurs, too!**)**

**Wo o o Wo o oh!**

**Gan gan gabu gabu (**Chomp right into it!**)**

**Utae mucho! (**Sing mucho!**)**

**Issho ni samba! (**We can samba!**)**

**Miina atsumare! Kyoryuger! (**Everyone together now! Kyoryuger!**)**

**GABURA!**

* * *

Ian's partner Ankydon is under a monster's control! Plucky Aki-chan tries a huge jump on the Deinochaser bike! And the Deboss Army are… doing what exactly?

Jikai: Brave 7: STOP! Sing Candelilla!

What a babe!

* * *

**KKD: Whoa! …I've been watching this episode while I was writing this, and I'm STILL surprised about how this ended up. What about you, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: I'm amazed at how well we're doing as a team, after the next Brave, expect a few more original Braves before KyoryuGold appears. He/she will appear around Brave… 12 at best. Cool with you aibou?**

**KKD: Yea. I'd say that's good. Considering KyoryuGold's identity is revealed in the original Brave 9.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah, so, see you readers later!**

**KKD: Now, for a quick bit of news, and this might sound strange, because I never imagined I'd go this far, but… for those of you wonderin', I got myself an account on Twitter. So, in order to make things easier on all of you guys reading my stories, and if you really want to stay updated on them as well as if you actually like the site, please follow me on Twitter Z the Real KKD (replace spaces with underscores) in order to keep up to date with me and my stories here on fanfiction. And with that, stay tuned for the next half of this Update Sunday with WBX Kingdom Hearts!**


End file.
